The Curse and The Baby
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Baekhyun tahu betul siapa ayah dari bayi yang ada di perutnya saat ini. Si dominan tampan, si kaya raya, dan si kejam; Park Chanyeol yang sangat ahli untuk bermain kotor. Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai kutukan. CHANBAEK! MPREG!
1. SUPERMASSIVE CHANYEOL

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Salasika16_

.

1

.

SUPERMASSIVE CHANYEOL

.

Jika di kerajaan dulu ada seorang raja, maka di masa sekarang namanya penguasa.

Tidak menyandang gelar atau tahta memang, tapi dia memiliki hak layaknya seorang raja.

Chanyeol, adalah sesuatu yang bersifat _absolute._

Park Chanyeol, adalah secuil penderitaan yang datang dari masa lalu.

 **e)(o**

.

Sore hari yang tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan.

Baekhyun ada di ujung kesabaran saat melihat ibunya tidur di lantai dengan tiga botol soju yang sudah kosong. Juga sepiring cumi kering yang masih menyisakan beberapa potong tentakelnya.

Jadi, ibunya mabuk lagi dan berakhir seperti cumi kering di piring yang hanya diam dan tidak berguna.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki ibu seperti ibu?" Baekhyun tidak menyesal, tidak juga bersyukur.

Dia hanya mencoba untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa Tuhan memperlakukan keluarganya dengan sangat sulit.

Setelah sepuluh tahun lalu mengalami kebangkrutan, Baekhyun dan ayahnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Mereka membanting tulang dengan memeras keringat dan melakukan semua pekerjaan demi uang. Demi membayar hutang.

Tapi, ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan saat bekerja dan harus menjalani perawatan yang menghabiskan banyak uang. Baekhyun juga tidak menyesali apapun, dia juga tidak mensyukuri nasibnya.

Sekali lagi, dia hanya mencoba untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa hidupnya menjadi sangat sulit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa semenyedihkan ini?" laki-laki mungil itu membuang tiga botol soju kosong dan memberikan cumi kering menjengkelkan itu kepada seekor kucing.

Berkemas dan merapikan dirinya, Baekhyun yang berpikir bahwa rumah sempit mereka sudah terasa seperti neraka akhirnya pergi. Berangkat menuju club malam yang sudah menjadi lahan uangnya sejak seminggu belakangan.

Tanpa berpamitan kepada siapapun karena, tidak ada siapapun yang perduli.

 **e)(o**

.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Choi Siwon."

Setelah saling menyambut dan bersalaman, dua _Don Juan_ itu berjalan membelah ruangan dengan jejak yang berkharisma. Beberapa jalang di sudut sana saling berbisik tentang bagaimana sempurna nya kedua mahluk berkuasa nan tampan itu. Bermimpi bahwa malam ini salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi 'mainannya'.

Sedang seluruh pengunjung yang lain, hanya terus menatap wajah gemilang mereka tanpa berkedip.

"Kau mengejutkanku. Kenapa datang tanpa pemberitahuan?" Siwon menjentikan jari dan seorang pelayan datang mendekat seperti robot.

"Sajikan santapan terbaik kita." Ucap Siwon lalu pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Aku suka membuat _surprise._ " Jawabnya.

Tenang dan tajam. Chanyeol duduk disana dengan tenang, tanpa ada banyak gerakan tapi matanya tajam mengarah pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di balik bar dan akan tersenyum saat pelanggan memberinya tip. Seseorang yang sedari awal belum pernah menatapnya, padahal kedatangannya begitu menyita banyak perhatian.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" Terlalu mengenal Chanyeol mungkin, jadi Siwon langsung menembak ke intinya.

Pasalnya, dia hafal betul bagaimana Tuan Besar Park itu sangat tidak menyukai basa-basi. Bagaimana penyumbang terbesar uang untuk club nya itu sangat tidak suka membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan anak buahmu." Chanyeol menyisihkan segelas soda yang tadi disajikan dan meminta wine sebagai gantinya.

"Tunjuk saja, maka dia akan menjadi milikmu malam ini."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah para jalang dan berkedip pada sebelah matanya. Tersenyum kepada salah satu yang berdada paling besar untuk sedikit bermain-main.

Tapi, dia tidak pernah serius dengan wanita-wanita kotoran itu. Membayangkan bagaimana milik mereka yang sudah digunakan oleh banyak pria membuat Chanyeol jijik. Lagipula, dada yang besar bukanlah seleranya.

"Aku ingin si kecil itu."

Laki-laki bartender di sana adalah definisi dari tipe ideal Chanyeol. Bibir tipis, wajah mungil dan tubuh yang mudah untuk didominasi. Telunjuk itu mengarah tepat pada sosok di balik bar sana, membuat Siwon mengerut khawatir.

"Maksudmu, si bartender?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menenggak habis wine di gelasnya.

"Tapi, Baekhyun bukan salah satu jalang kami."

Kuku-kuku Chanyeol mengetuk meja dengan irama yang tenang, tapi Siwon merasakannya seperti detik-detik menuju kematian. Dia baru mengingat hal apa yang tidak boleh dia lakukan jika itu adalah Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya.

Membantah.

"Aku bilang, aku memilih dia."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, tidak ada cara lain. Siwon akan hancur jika Chanyeol menarik semua uangnya jadi, seekor kelinci peliharaannya harus dijadikan tumbal untuk menyenangkan sang harimau.

"Aku akan mempersiapkannya untukmu."

 **e)(o**

.

Minseok bilang, dia harus membereskan sebuah kamar di lantai VIP.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu tahu kenapa seniornya itu membuatnya melakukan pekerjaan seorang cleaning service. Itu bukan wilayah kerjanya dan apa yang terjadi dengan kamar 06 VIP itu adalah, semuanya bersih.

Tidak ada yang bisa Baekhyun rapikan karena ranjang dan semua peralatannya sudah tertata dengan baik. Lalu untuk apa Minseok menggantikannya dan justru mengirimkannya kesini?

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi berpikir untuk membaringkan diri di kasur empuk itu sepertinya ide yang bagus. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa dia kerjakan di sini jadi berbaring sebentar untuk beristirahat tidak akan menghancurkan karirnya.

Laki-laki itu terpejam sebentar, merasakan kepalanya yang terasa dipenuhi oleh nominal hutang dan uang yang harus dia bayar kepada rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengeluh kepada dirinya sendiri yang masih sempat memikirkan hutang hingga tidak sempat menyadari apapun.

Menyadari bahwa seseorang yang lain telah memasuki kamar 06 VIP, menatap ke tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke kaki. Tanpa berkedip. Tanpa helaan nafas.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tidur?"

Baekhyun terlonjak. Mendapati seorang yang sangat tinggi berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang terasa membunuh. Pria itu mengenakan semua pakaian yang berwarna hitam hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti _Christian Grey_.

Tapi yang ini lebih mengerikan. Jauh lebih mengerikan...

"M-maaf. Saya hanya ingin merapikan tempat tidur ini lalu-"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat lepaskan bajumu."

"A-apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban di sana. Pria itu tidak menjelaskan apapun dan langsung menaiki ranjang sampai berdecit. Mengungkung tubuh Baekhyun dan memaksa kancing-kancing kemeja sialan itu untuk saling menjauh.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" Baekhyun mencengkeram kedua lengan pria itu dan merasakan betapa ototnya terasa sangat kencang. Benar-benar lengan seorang lelaki.

"Menelanjangimu tentu saja."

Baekhyun memberontak. Dia tahu ini tidak benar karena dia bukan pelacur. Pekerjaannya adalah meracik minuman dan bukannya memuaskan hasrat pria ini dengan tubuhnya, jadi Baekhyun memukul apapun. Mendorong apapun dan bahkan menampar wajah pria itu sampai meninggalkan ruam merah.

Pria itu terlihat marah. Dia memang marah. Tentu saja, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya tertawa dan menunduk. Saat pria itu mengangkat wajahnya lagi, hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Jadi-" Pria itu tersenyum miring. Menarik jemari gemetaran Baekhyun untuk dia ciumi satu-persatu hingga ke telapak tangannya. Menatap mata kecil dengan gumpalan airmata yang menyedihkan.

"-kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan lembut?"

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Aku sudah membayar kepada Siwon dan dia menerimanya. Itu berarti kau adalah pelacurnya."

Baekhyun tahu kalau Siwon memang seorang bajingan, dia tahu kalau pria itu memiliki isi kepala yang busuk dan kotor. Baekhyun tahu itu dan setengah mati menyesal karena telah menerima tawaran anak buah Siwon untuk bekerja kepadanya.

Pikirannya kembali ke satu minggu yang lalu, saat Minseok datang kepadanya dan menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan. Baekhyun menangisi keputusannya untuk menerima posisi sebagai bartender dan bekerja di sebuah club malam yang adalah milik si brengsek Choi.

Dia menyesali keputusannya itu dengan sangat dalam hingga saat bibir pria itu menyentuh daun telinganya, Baekhyun tersadar. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya terasa tersentuh, terasa sangat-sangat sensitive dan panas.

Baekhyun melirik ke bawah untuk melihat tangan besar itu mencengkram pinggulnya dengan erat. Merasakan bibir pria itu terus menciumi seluruh wajahnya dan turun ke leher. Menjilat kulit polos itu dan menggigitnya. Mengundang erangan Baekhyun untuk pertama kali, meloloskan suara yang sempat dia tahan karena itu akan membuatnya seperti jalang yang sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol..."

Rasanya sangat panas. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun sekarang karena bibir dan tangan itu menggerayangi tubuhnya. Membuat otot-otot di pinggul dan pahanya menegang hingga sesuatu di sana mulai terasa ngilu.

"Ugh, aku tidak mau..."

Katakan itu sejuta kali, maka kekecewaan yang akan kau dapatkan.

Baekhyun dengan sisa-sisa akal sehatnya berusaha mendorong bahu itu agar menjauh, tapi Chanyeol menggodanya. Menggoda kelelakian keduanya untuk saling bertemu.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak- _ooh!"_

Bibir tipis itu mendesah. Dengan sangat erotis, layaknya seorang murahan.

Rasanya asing. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apakah itu menyenangkan atau menyakitkan karena keduanya terasa secara bersamaan. Chanyeol terus menggesekkan mereka berdua dan sisa-sisa akal sehat Baekhyun sudah menguap.

Membuat pinggulnya lebih naik untuk membuat kelelakian mereka menggesek lebih intim.

Baekhyun seharusnya tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mundur, apalagi membuat pria itu menghentikan semua perlakuannya. Melihat bagaimana tubuhnya merespon dengan keinginan yang sama, maka mungkin menjadi jalang sekali seumur hidup tidak akan terlalu buruk.

Pria yang dia ingat bernama Chanyeol itu melepaskan semua pakaiannya dengan tenang. Mulai dari kemeja lalu celana hingga _underwear_ putih Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berada di lantai.

Chanyeol menahan nafas, melihat ke seluruh inchi tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi dengan gurat dan bercak kemerahan. Entah bagaimana, Chanyeol melihat tubuh itu menjadi lebih seksi setelah dia meninggalkan tandanya.

Membuatnya ingin meninggalkan tanda itu dimanapun dan kapanpun...

"Hey seksi..."

Itu bukan kalimat penutup. Kau tahu, Chanyeol hanya berbasa-basi dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang sangat tegang. Ya, sangat tegang karena pria tinggi itu telah melepas semua pakaiannya dan berdiri di sana. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya untuk meremas bokong Baekhyun dengan sangat erotis.

Membuat yang lebih mungil merintih karena jemari besar itu menyentuh sesuatu yang berdenyut di sana.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku."

 **e)(o**

.

Ini adalah puncaknya yang ketiga.

Baekhyun tidak mampu mengingat apapun lagi karena kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan bintang dan pening karena orgasme. Seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa lemas tapi juga sesak dalam waktu yang bersamaan karena Chanyeol masih ada di dalam sana.

Mendorong dan mendesak sampai nafasnya sendiri tersengal-sengal. Menciumi Baekhyun dan membawa bibir mereka untuk menggigit satu sama lain dengan dalam. Sangat dalam sampai Baekhyun bisa merasakan pangkal tenggorokan Chanyeol yang terus menggeram.

"Menungging." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengeluarkan miliknya dan rasa perih yang bukan main langsung menjalari kaki sampai pinggang Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu meringis sakit dan membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya. Setidaknya agar dia mendapat sedikit saja rasa belas kasih dari pria itu. Terlepas dari apakah Baekhyun juga menikmati persetubuhan mereka atau tidak, seharusnya Chanyeol tetap memikirkan rasa sakitnya.

"Menungging, jalang!"

Tapi, bukan Chanyeol jika memikirkan rasa sakit orang lain.

Baekhyun dipaksa menungging saat pinggulnya terasa sangat sakit. Menjalar sampai ke ujung kepala dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terus menarik nafas. Chanyeol menyentakkan miliknya lagi, lebih dalam dan rasanya menjadi berkali lipat lebih besar.

Pria itu mendorongnya lagi. Berkali-kali dengan sangat kuat tanpa memperdulikan apapun kecuali kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Arhh, jalang ini..." Baekhyun mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol menggeram dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan.

Itu menyakitinya. Desakan dan dorongan Chanyeol memang menyakiti tubuhnya tapi perkataan itu jauh lebih tajam. Baekhyun hanya mencoba untuk lebih kuat dan membiarkan pantatnya terus bertabrakan dengan kelamin pria bajingan ini, dan semuanya akan segera selesai.

Pikirnya sederhana. Baekhyun hanya ingin segera membuat pria ini mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, jadi dia mendesah. Menyebutkan nama Chanyeol berulang kali sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan liar.

Baekhyun merasakan dua tangan besar itu menarik tubuhnya di sentakan terakhir dan sesuatu di dalam sana mengalir. Mengisi tubuhnya dengan sangat hangat dan tidak ada habisnya.

Chanyeol mengerang di ujung tenggorokan sampai dia benar-benar selesai dengan pelepasannya di dalam Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling mengatur nafas setelah permainan panas nan panjang ini berakhir.

"Simpan bokongmu untukku. Setidaknya, jadilah jalang hanya untuk satu orang." Pria itu mencium dan menggigit bahu Baekhyun seolah dia adalah seorang majikan.

Persetan. Siapa yang peduli? Yang paling penting adalah semua ini sudah selesai jadi Baekhyun bisa kembali ke rumahnya dengan rasa sakit dan mungkin juga uang tip. Seperti bagaimana para jalang mendapatkan uang untuk mengetatkan kembali lubang mereka setelah dipakai.

"Aku akan meminta nomor rekeningmu kepada Siwon. Aku tidak terbiasa membawa uang _cash_."

Perih dan panas itu menjalar lagi karena Chanyeol memisahkan tubuh mereka. Pria itu bahkan masih sempat untuk menampar bokong Baekhyun dan bahkan meremasnya. Seperti saat seorang bajingan memperlakukan pelacur sehabis dipakai.

Itu menyakiti Baekhyun. Tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Biaya rumah sakit untuk merawat ayahnya tidaklah murah dan hutang kepada bank terasa memanggilnya setiap malam.

Hidup tidak mudah, Baekhyun menyadari itu sejak sepuluh tahun lalu dan disinilah dia sekarang. Berada di dasar untuk setidaknya mengangkat perekonomian keluarga dengan cara yang menjijikan.

 **e)(o**

.

"Baek, aku juga tidak tahu kalau Siwon akan menjualmu! Aku bersumpah!"

Minseok ada di sana, berdiri di pintu belakang club untuk menjelaskan semuanya karena dia tahu bahwa temannya baru saja mendapat kesialan. Tapi Baekhyun hanya terlalu lelah dan bingung apakah dia harus memukul wajah itu atau diam.

"Aku antar kau pulang. Tunggu disini!"

Jadi Baekhyun hanya diam dan melihat ke arah telapak tangannya yang dingin. Garis-garis itu tampak kemerahan dan ingatan saat dia memasukan jemarinya di rambut Chanyeol datang.

Baekhyun meringis.

 _Bukankah ini sangat kotor?_

 **e)(o**

.

Pagi juga tidak pernah terasa menyenangkan.

Baekhyun memang tidak menemukan ibunya sedang mabuk atau pingsan di lantai lagi. Dia juga tidak mendengar keributan yang biasanya ditimbulkan oleh tetangga mereka yang galak. Hanya saja, ada sebuah panggilan dari rumah sakit yang merawat ayahnya.

Mengatakan bahwa pria setengah abad itu harus segera melakukan operasi tulang belakang dengan biaya dimuka. Hal itu sangat merusak suasana hatinya melebihi apapun dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah bernafas.

"Mereka sudah memberitahumu?" Ibunya datang dari arah dapur dengan semangkuk mi kedelai yang sudah bengkak.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ayah harus segera dioperasi."

Wanita itu terus mengaduk mi kedelai hitam di mangkuk tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Bersikap seolah ayah yang Baekhyun maksud itu sama saja dengan lalat.

Tidak penting.

"Menambah beban saja. Apa ayahmu berpikir bahwa kita akan melakukan semua hal untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Menyedihkan mendengar ibunya bisa berbicara sekasar itu bahkan saat Baekhyun dengan jelas hampir menangis karena memikirkan darimana dia bisa mendapatkan seribu dollar dalam waktu dua hari.

Mustahil adalah kata yang tepat.

Jadi, Baekhyun hanya duduk di sana dan melihat keluar jendela. Ada banyak awan di langit tapi dia tidak memiliki peruntungan yang baik sedikitpun. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dunia tidak pernah ada di pihaknya dan dia dilahirkan hanya untuk sebuah omong kosong.

Tapi, sebuah notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya dan itu berasal dari Bank dimana Baekhyun membuat rekening. Di sana, tertera bahwa seseorang baru saja mengirimkan uang dengan nominal yang mengejutkan. Ada banyak angka nol di belakang lima dan itu membuat tangannya gemetaran.

 _Chanyeol..._

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun mencengkram lengan ibunya dengan sangat kuat juga sebuah senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

"Ayah akan segera dioperasi."

 **e)(o**

.

Dia memiliki banyak foto di sana.

Di salah satu sudut terdalam di rumahnya yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Chanyeol berdiri di depan salah satu foto yang paling besar. Mengamati wajah tersenyum yang tercetak di foto curian itu lalu menariknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa semenyedihkan ini?"

Kalau harus menghitung, maka ada ratusan foto yang ditempel di sana. Mulai dari foto saat 'dia' masih menjadi orang kaya hingga kebangkrutan mendera keluarganya.

Chanyeol, memiliki semua fotonya dari masa ke masa dan semua itu diambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa."

Aura gelap menyeruak di seluruh ruangan saat Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri. Membayangkan bahwa dia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena 'dia' sudah menderita. Baginya, itu semua bukan apa-apa karena Chanyeol bahkan bisa membayangkan yang lebih sakit dari kebangkrutan.

 _"Boss."_

Pintu ruangan terbuka pelan. Seseorang dengan setelan jas yang rapi memasuki kamar rahasia itu dan melihat ke seluruh foto-foto yang menempel di dinding.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan uangnya." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar laporan lelaki itu.

"Kerja bagus."

"Chanyeol." Laki-laki itu meremas bahu atasannya juga menghilangkan sebutan 'Boss' karena tidak selamanya teman harus bersikap formal.

Ini bukan jam kerjanya jadi dia tidak harus bersikap kepada Chanyeol layaknya seorang pekerja kepada atasan. Mereka teman. Teman yang sangat dekat sejak di sekolah dasar dan saling tahu baik buruk masing-masing

Tapi lelaki itu menyadari bahwa tidak semua hal bisa selalu dia ketahui karena-

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

-Chanyeol adalah _mistery_.

"Apa yang aku rencanakan?"

Ruangannya memang gelap. Semua jendela ditutup dengan tirai putih yang tebal jadi tidak banyak cahaya yang masuk. Tapi tatapan itu jelas mencerminkan sebuah niat yang buruk.

Chanyeol tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Apa merawat bayi itu, menyenangkan?"

Gurauan yang bukan main menyebalkan. Chanyeol mungkin buruk dalam hal bercanda karena hidupnya terlalu keras jadi pria itu maklum dan memukul bahu itu main-main.

"Chanyeol, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Kau, perusahaan yang berhasil kau akuisisi, uang dan jabatan. Aku sudah melihat semuanya tapi itu sangatlah jelas. Kau mencari uang dan kekuasaan dari orang-orang kaya itu lalu apa yang kau inginkan darinya? Dia hanya laki-laki miskin yang dulu pernah membuatmu-"

"Tutup mulutmu. Usahamu terlalu keras untuk membelanya. Sebenarnya teman siapa kau ini?"

Pada dasarnya, Chanyeol itu masih bisa diperbaiki. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mengetahui seberapa banyak penderitaan laki-laki itu lalu kau akan menemukan caranya.

Contoh sederhananya adalah, berdamai dengan masa lalu.

"Aah, apa kau menyukai'nya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap dagu.

Temannya itu tertawa sinis.

"Aku hanya menyukai adikmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas. Melihat kembali kepada foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding.

"Kau tahu-"

Pria beraura gelap itu berbalik kepada temannya. Tersenyum kecil sambil lalu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan sebuah kalimat.

"-aku hanya ingin menikahinya."

.

.

 **Bacods:**

DRAMA BANGET YEKAN? Bodo amat, yang penting mau makasi dulu sama kalian yang mau ninggalin **permen** (re: review) buat fic menyebalkan ini. Sama yang udah follow/favorit dan uhuk baca doang. Makasi emm.

Btw, minta permen lagi boleh?


	2. BAEKHYUN'S UNINTENDED

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Salasika16_

.

2

.

BAEKHYUN'S UNINTENDED

.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menikahinya."_

.

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mengenal siapa itu Siwon.

Dia brengsek. Dia bajingan kotor yang munafik dan semua hal yang buruk ada di dalam kepalanya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama pria busuk ini. Semalam, dia baru saja dijual oleh bajingan ini kepada bajingan lain tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kisah mana lagi yang bisa lebih bejat dari ini?

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia penyumbang terbesar untuk club. Dia tiang utama kami, Baekhyun."

Bukan alasan yang enak untuk didengar. Siwon duduk di kursinya dengan lumayan panik, itu membuat Baekhyun lumayan senang. Setidaknya, bajingan ini harus tahu bahwa bartender terbaik mereka akan segera enyah.

"Kemarin adalah hari terakhirku bekerja. Aku berhenti."

"Baekhyun-"

"Aku belum menandatangani kontrak karena statusku masih training. Aku tidak akan terkena penalty dan kau juga tidak harus memberikan pesangon. Permisi."

Siwon meninggalkan kursinya untuk mengejar bartender kesayangannya itu. Terus menjelaskan apapun yang pada dasarnya tidak Baekhyun pedulikan hingga mulutnya berbusa. Persetan dengan kalimat-kalimat busuk itu karena dia ingin segera pergi dari neraka kecil ini.

Sampai dimana mereka berdiri di depan pintu belakang club, Siwon menghentikan ocehannya karena mantan bartendernya itu berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan semuanya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap manusia. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Dan, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

Satu minggu adalah waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mengenal siapa itu Siwon.

Dia brengsek. Dia bajingan. Dia pria yang sudah menjualnya kemarin malam dan Baekhyun membenci semua hal yang ada di sana. Semuanya, baik botol-botol minuman itu hingga para pelanggannya. Baekhyun membenci semuanya sampai ke dalam tulang dan daging.

Tapi, pengecualian untuk satu orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai _hyeong-_ nya sendiri.

"Jika kau menjual Minseok _hyeong_ seperti kau menjualku, aku akan membunuhmu."

 **e)(o**

.

Sehari. Dua hari.

Seminggu. Dua minggu.

Satu bulan kemudian.

Setelah berhenti dari club milik Siwon, Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan baru sebagai karyawan di sebuah bookstore sekaligus cafe. Ini adalah sebulan pertama untuknya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia sudah mulai ahli dalam bidang ini.

Setidaknya, dia sudah bisa membedakan mana buku biographi dan mana yang otobiographi.

Kemajuan sederhana yang membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Aku akan menjadi _b_ _est employee_ dan menendangmu dari sana, Kyung _._ " Setelah merapikan buku terakhir untuk edisi April, Baekhyun bergumam setengah bersumpah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Seorang yang lain, dengan mata kelereng manatap ke arah fotonya yang dipasang di dinding. Ada logo yang menuliskan bahwa dia adalah karyawan terbaik dan juga stiker mahkota di atas kepala.

"Semoga berhasil."

Itu Do Kyungsoo. Rekan kerja Baekhyun sekaligus seniornya yang sudah bekerja selama setahun lebih di bookstore ini.

Beruntung karena Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang masuk dalam tipe Baekhyun untuk dijadikan teman, jadi mereka akrab dengan mudah dan cepat.

"Traktir aku pizza jika wajahku besok dipasang di sana." Ucap Baekhyun menantang.

" _Double cheese_ jika pimpinan memberimu tiga bintang." Jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

"DEAL!"

Mereka berdua memiliki kesenangan yang sama terhadap pizza. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika hanya ada sepotong dengan dua orang ini melihat. Mari bertaruh bahwa mereka akan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkannya.

 _Kling Kling_

Pintu bookstore terbuka.

Pria itu berkunjung lagi. Setelah sebelumnya, dia datang untuk membeli sebuah buku terjemahan karya William Kroof dan segelas Caramellato.

"Dia datang lagi..." bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berlari setelah memberikan kedipan 'd _oakan aku'_ kepada Baekhyun.

Itu adalah teman dekat Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya adalah calon kekasih si manis Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Jongin dan hanya sebatas itu yang dia tahu.

Pria itu tinggi. Tubuhnya proporsional juga kulitnya yang eksotis. Kyungsoo bahkan selalu menatapnya dengan mata yang bersinar mengalahkan bola lampu utama di toko. Sedikit mengerikan menyadari betapa kemerlapnya seseorang yang sedang kasmaran.

Melihat bahwa rekannya itu akan mengadakan kencan kecil-kecilan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merapikan beberapa buku di bagian sastra kuno. Mengelompokan buku-buku itu dan mengambil beberapa dengan segel yang terbuka. Pasti ulah para pelajar bengal itu lagi.

Baekhyun menggerutu.

"Mereka membuka segelnya?" ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba datang seperti hantu. Berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dengan wajah kusut.

"Ya! Aku hampir mati terkejut! Setidaknya berjalanlah dengan suara jadi aku bisa mendengarmu dan-"

"Jongin menanyakan kabarmu lagi."

"Huh?"

Oh lihatlah wajah itu. Wajah mendung Kyungsoo yang sangat berbeda dari sebelum Jongin datang ke bookstore. Apa yang terjadi?

"Dia bertanya apakah kau sehat, jadi aku menjawab ya, kau sehat. Seperti biasanya."

Baekhyun mendengar jelas ada musik patah hati yang mengalun menjadi _backsound._ Ini terjadi lagi. Dimana Jongin datang dan menemui Kyungsoo untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan bukannya mengatakan 'aku merindukanmu' kepada si mata kelereng itu.

Menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalan perasaan bersalah.

"Hey, Kyung-"

"Aku pikir yang dia sukai adalah kau dan bukannya aku."

Cinta segitiga mungkin memang ada. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing sebenarnya, _toh_ dia tidak menyukai Jongin si eksotis itu. Tapi, si manis Kyungsoo adalah penggemar yang bermimpi menjadi kekasihnya. Baekhyun tahu itu dan dia tidak ingin menghancurkan siapapun dan apapun.

"Dia menyukaimu! Tentu saja dia menyukaimu karena dia menatapmu seperti saat seorang seniman melihat matahari terbenam. Aku tidak bohong!"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku harap bergitu."

Sedikit melegakan karena laki-laki itu tersenyum dan hey, ini sudah malam. Jam tutup toko juga sudah datang jadi, mereka berdua mulai bersiap.

Mematikan satu-persatu lampu. Mengunci semua jendela dan menurunkan tirainya.

Kyungsoo menjadi yang pertama untuk membuka loker lalu memakai jaket. Membereskan beberapa barang miliknya seperti sepatu dan topi dengan cukup lama tapi, Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang.

Seingatnya, mengunci pintu depan tidaklah sulit apalagi sampai harus memakan waktu yang lama. Semua jendela dan rak buku juga sudah dia kunci, tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung tiba sampai jam kerja mereka lewat lima belas menit.

"Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeriksa toko depan. Melirik ke arah saklar dan mulai meraba dimana tombol itu karena semuanya terlihat sangat gelap. Suasananya juga sangat senyap, jadi Kyungsoo terburu-buru untuk menyalakan lampu karena firasat buruk merayapi kepala.

 _Klap_

Lampu utama menyala. Memperlihatkan tubuh tersungkur Baekhyun yang ada di bawah salah satu meja baca. Hampir tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang terus bergerak lemah.

"Baekhyun!"

 **e)(o**

.

Malam ini, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan menginap di flat kecil Kyungsoo.

Karena pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan dirinya adalah mustahil jadi, beristirahat di flat rekannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

Baekhyun hanya merasa bahwa tubuhnya sedang tidak baik karena dia dan Kyungsoo tertawa terlalu banyak hari ini. Dia tidak sakit, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan dan membutuhkan _double cheese american favorit pizza._

Itulah jawaban Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo bertanya apa obat yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik.

"Istirahatlah sampai besok, aku akan menyampaikan ijinmu kepada pimpinan."

Satu hal yang tidak boleh Baekhyun lakukan di dunia ini adalah, meragukan perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencoreng absensiku. Bagaimana kalau aku gagal menjadi _best employee?_ Kau tidak akan membelikanku _double cheese pizza!"_

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menutup tirai di kamarnya. Melepas jaket baseball yang dia kenakan lalu berbaring di sofa dengan santai.

"Aku akan tetap membelinya, asalkan kau diam dan cepatlah tidur." Hari ini, Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk dibantah. Jadi Baekhyun menurut dan menjadi anak baik selama satu malam penuh.

Laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu meninggalkan bubur dan segelas ginseng hangat keesokan harinya. Memberikan sejumlah uang meskipun Baekhyun berkata bahwa dia masih memiliki beberapa won sebagai pegangan.

Tapi, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Si manis berhati lembut yang tidak akan ada habisnya.

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol menatap foto yang paling besar di sana.

Mengusap wajah tersenyum itu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dia definisikan bagaimana karena, dia tidak kunjung mendapat kabar. Ini sudah lewat dari sebulan sejak malam itu tapi orang yang sudah dia bayar di luar sana tidak kunjung memberikan berita.

Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

Tangannya gemetaran saat menarik salah satu foto dan meremas kertas itu sampai kusut. Bibirnya berkedut menahan sumpah.

"Chanyeol?"

Itu Oh Sehun.

Teman sejak di sekolah dasar sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang paling dia percaya. Seseorang yang telah bersama dengannya selama hampir dua puluh tahun dalam susah dan senang.

Seseorang yang juga sangat menyukai adik angkatnya. Dan juga, satu-satunya orang yang tahu perihal keberadaan ruang bawah tanah dengan ratusan foto ini.

"Kau meninggalkan ponselmu di dapur. Beruntung karena aku yang menemukannya." Sehun memberikan ponsel pintar hitam itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Kau pahlawan sejati."

Hanya saat jemari besar Chanyeol akan mengambil benda itu, Sehun menariknya.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau Luhan akan kembali?"

Tirai di ruangan mengalun lembut. Meloloskan beberapa deru angin malam yang terasa sejuk namun mengerikan.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku pikir dia akan memberitahumu sendiri. Luhan masih pacarmu kan?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Ya! Ya! Aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahu, aku hanya lupa. Ok?"

Menjadi teman seorang Chanyeol tidaklah mudah. Meskipun dia selalu menyederhanakan semua masalahmu dengan kekuatannya, tapi menghadapi individu yang satu justru yang paling sulit.

Sehun merasakan semua itu bahkan sejak mereka duduk di sekolah dasar. Beruntung karena dia masih sehat baik jasmani dan rohani sampai detik ini.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Dia akan membuatmu marah. Chanyeol akan menguji kesabaranmu dengan cara yang sangat menyebalkan lalu akan meminta maaf tanpa sedikitpun rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol akan bertahan untuk mendinginkan suasana dalam beberapa detik, lalu dia akan berulah lagi. Seperti sekarang ini. Saat dia sedang menarik tubuh tinggi Sehun untuk berdiri di depan ratusan foto _nya._

"Tolong hitung berapa jumlah foto-foto ini untukku."

Sekali lagi. Aku beritahu sekali lagi.

Menjadi teman seorang Chanyeol tidaklah mudah. Dia memiliki banyak kemauan yang tidak bisa kau bantah sekalipun kau sangat ingin menolaknya. Dia bertingkah seperti raja. Berpikir seolah dirinya dewa.

Sehun tahu itu, dia sudah hafal dengan sifat Chanyeol yang itu.

Tapi, ini terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Untuk apa aku menghitungnya? Ini bukan pekerjaanku."

"Kau harus menghitungnya. Mau tidak mau. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu ruangan ini. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain melihatnya."

 _Melihat foto-foto Baekhyun yang dia kumpulkan dari waktu ke waktu..._

"Aku ingin kau menghitungnya. Aku ingin kau menghitung seberapa banyak penderitaan yang harus dia rasakan..."

 **e)(o**

.

Pukul sembilan malam, dengan rasa sakit di daerah perut bagian bawah yang bukan main menyiksa.

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam rasa nyeri itu merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun bahkan merasa bahwa dia tidak akan sanggup menahan sampai Kyungsoo pulang karena rasa sakitnya benar-benar mematikan.

Dia meringkuk di atas _single bed_ Kyungsoo dengan keringat yang membuat jejak badannya. Betapa seluruh tubuh kecil itu terasa sakit dan sumbernya adalah pada perut bagian bawah.

Mungkin ini karena ramen pedas yang baru saja Baekhyun makan jadi, perutnya yang sedang bermasalah itu merespon dengan buruk.

Tapi yang ini rasanya berbeda.

Baekhyun merasa mual. Dia pusing dan sakit dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seluruh tubuhnya juga berdenyut tidak nyaman. Rasanya benar-benar tidak bisa dielakkan. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa mematikan.

Baekhyun ada di ambang kesadaran saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo di ujung pintu.

Lalu semua berubah buram dan gelap ketika rekannya itu berlari dengan wajah panik.

 **e)(o**

.

Dokter itu bilang, Baekhyun baru saja mengalami kontraksi awal di kehamilannya yang memasuki usia empat minggu.

Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Kyungsoo memegang kertas diagnosis itu dengan gemetar karena ini sulit dipercaya. Dia telah sebulan bekerja dengan seorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan siapa orang yang dia suka, jadi kabar ini terasa seperti meteor jatuh.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekasih. Dia bilang begitu.

Lalu, siapa ayah dari bayinya?

"Pasien adalah seorang _carrier positif._ Rahimnya sangat sensitif jadi tolong awasi apa saja yang dia makan. Trimester awal akan terasa sangat sulit, aku harap dia mendapatkan banyak bantuan dari kerabat apalagi ayah dari bayinya." Tutup sang dokter sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga di sana. Baekhyun yang belum sadar, Kyungsoo yang masih sangat terkejut dan Kim Jongin yang sedari awal hanya diam.

Jongin?

Dia ada di sana semalaman. Di bookstore tempat kerja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, untuk mengantar laki-laki bermata kelereng itu pulang setelah bekerja. Saat Jongin akan kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, dia mengurungkan niat karena melihat Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari flatnya dengan panik.

Meminta bantuan untuk membawa menuju rumah sakit karena terpujilah sang dewa, lelaki itu sedang mengendarai mobil.

"Apa Baekhyun, juga tidak tahu kalau dia hamil?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya. Melihat kepada wajah pucat Baekhyun yang baru sekali ini dia lihat dengan rasa ngilu yang menjalari hati.

"Sepertinya, tidak."

 **e)(o**

.

Proxima XQ adalah perusahaan penyedia peralatan olahraga yang menjadi rumah untuk beberapa brand dunia.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Skechers menjadi brand yang sudah bekerja sama dengannya sejak perusahaan itu pertama kali didirikan. Lima tahun saling menginvestasi, sang direktur memutuskan untuk memperluas pasar dan memperbesar peluang jual.

Proxima XQ, yang dipimpin oleh Park Chanyeol mencoba menciptakan brand sport nya sendiri dengan mengusung merk Proxima. Sesuai dengan nama induk perusahaannya.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun sejak Proxima XQ berdiri, Korea sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan.

Membawa seorang Park Chanyeol yang sederhana, bertransformasi menjadi penguasa muda yang disegani.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan berita buruk." Ucap direktur muda itu setelah menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Seseorang memanggilnya melalui sambungan telepon tepat setelah dia duduk di kursi pimpinan pagi ini.

 _"Ini kabar baik, Boss."_

Pria di ujung sambungan adalah orang yang sudah dia pekerjakan sejak satu bulan lalu. Sejak dia meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah seks malam itu.

"Katakan."

 _"Hasilnya positif. Usianya sudah genap satu bulan."_

Tidak ada hal lain yang Chanyeol lakukan selain tersenyum. Membayangkan bagaimana laki-laki kecil itu sebentar lagi akan jatuh ke tangannya.

"Kerja bagus. Tugasmu sudah selesai, Kim."

Sambungan terputus, tapi senyuman itu tidak juga luntur.

Chanyeol menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri. Merasa bahwa seluruh persendian di tubuhnya bergetar karena terlalu senang. Terlalu bahagia.

Dia mengandung bayinya. Baekhyun sedang mengandung darah dagingnya.

Itu berarti, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri hanya dengan membayangkannya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin dia memang sudah sangat gila karena sebut saja, dia terobsesi. Seluruhnya, semua tenaga dan pikiran telah Chanyeol kerahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki _carrier_ itu.

Chanyeol bahkan menunggu. Dia menunggu sampai dia benar-benar tidak bisa dijatuhkan. Dia menunggu sampai Baekhyun tidak memiliki cara lagi untuk menang. Dan mungkin, inilah saatnya.

Saat bayangan menyenangkan itu menyeruak di dalam kepala, Sehun mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat. Chanyeol membukanya, membacanya dengan tenang dan tersenyum di akhir.

 **'Jumlahnya genap tiga ratus. Foto yang sudah kau rusak tidak termasuk. Aku menghitungnya sampai mataku sangat pedih. Aku akan membunuhmu sesampainya di kantor.'**

 _Tiga ratus foto._

 _Itu berarti tiga ratus hari..._

 **'Sebelum membunuhku, biarkan aku menikah dengan Baekhyun dulu.'** balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakan ponselnya. Mengabaikan sebuah panggilan di telepon yang berdering. Mungkin itu sekertarisnya yang cerewet. Persetan. Chanyeol yang membayarnya, dia berhak untuk tidak menjawab karena, dia sedang sangat senang.

Sangat senang sampai tidak memiliki waktu untuk menanggapi hal lain.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol bergumam. Mengusap wajahnya yang sedari awal terus dihiasi oleh senyuman.

 _It's show time._

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **Bacods:**

APASIIHH! TAKE YOU HOME IMUT BANGET! AKU NYENGIR GILAK AMPE GIGI KERING! BAEKHYUN DASAR COWO TOMBOY! AAAAKK

Ok. Nafas. Nafas. Huh hah.

Teori kalian tentang Chanyeol gimana nih? Monggo tuangkan analisa kalian ke dalam permen.

Matur thankyou~


	3. ITS DARK INSIDE

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Salasika16_

.

3

.

ITS DARK INSIDE

.

 ** _'Sebelum membunuhku, biarkan aku menikah dengan Baekhyun dulu.'_**

.

Kyungsoo sedang sangat marah. Dia memperlihatkan emosi itu dengan jelas dari sorot matanya yang terbakar. Menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang pesakitan untuk menghakiminya.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

"Itu, aku lupa..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya sendiri sampai rasanya perih. Menghindari tatapan membunuh Kyungsoo yang terasa hampir melubangi dahi.

Ini pertama kalinya si mata kelereng itu marah-marah dengan penuh totalitas. Urat di balik kulit pelipisnya itu sampai membengkak dan Baekhyun tidak ingin temannya mengalami pecah pembuluh darah hanya karena tahu bahwa dia mempunyai bayi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Mau tidak mau kau harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya!"

Ayah dari bayinya adalah seorang bajingan.

Baekhyun samasekali tidak memiliki niat untuk mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari pria itu. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri, kehamilan ini benar-benar membuatnya putus asa.

Memangnya, apa yang bisa Chanyeol berikan padanya? Dia terlalu tinggi untuk Baekhyun gapai meskipun bayi itu bisa menjadi batu loncatan.

Baekhyun memiliki bayi Chanyeol di dalam perutnya. Itu adalah senjata yang mematikan. Tapi, dia tahu bahwa pria itu memiliki segalanya. Chanyeol memiliki banyak cara untuk menghentikan Baekhyun yang hanya seperti batu kerikil di jalan dengan mudah.

Mendapatkan pertanggung jawaban dari pria itu adalah mustahil.

Katakanlah, Chanyeol kala itu sedang mabuk dan melakukan seks dengannya hanya sebagai pelampiasan. Lalu kau bilang bertanggung jawab? Omong kosong yang paling lucu di dunia!

Dia pasti akan meminta Baekhyun untuk menggugurkan bayi mereka!

"Aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena kau terus mondar-mandir. Duduklah di belakang mesin kasir dan jadilah anak baik."

Bookstore sedang ramai. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan itu berarti, akan ada banyak pengunjung yang mampir sampai malam.

Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bisa hanya diam dan melihat. Membiarkan Kyungsoo melayani siapapun sedangkan dirinya duduk di belakang mesin kasir seperti orang bodoh.

Sayangnya, si manis Kyungsoo tidak tahan kalau harus melihat laki-laki hamil itu terus berjalan bahkan menaiki tangga untuk mengambil buku di rak yang tinggi. Itu membuatnya setengah mati paranoid.

"Aku tidak mau makan gaji buta, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Jangan paksa aku untuk mengatakan ini kepada pimpinan."

Mengatakan tentang usia kehamilan Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki bulan pertama dan dua hari lalu, dia pingsan di dalam bookstore.

"Eey, jangan mengkhianatiku. Lagipula aku ini _carrier_ yang kuat!"

Tepat setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan omong kosong itu, beberapa pengunjung bookstore dibuat berbisik-bisik. Mereka melihat sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat dengan logo jaguar di ujung mobil. Berhenti di depan bookstore untuk membuat semua orang yang melihat berdecak kagum.

Seseorang turun dari sana. Dengan setelan jas hitam serupa anggota rahasia dalam film Men In Black. Berjalan dengan jejak yang dipenuhi dengan kharisma, memasuki bookstore tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kekaguman dari semua orang.

Seokjin, karyawan bookstore yang lain terlihat berlari mendekat. Berbicara kepada eksekutif muda itu lalu mereka berjalan memasuki ruangan pimpinan.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya." Bisik Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Siapa? Apa dia ayah bayimu?"

Kesal, Baekhyun hampir saja menjitak kepala rekannya itu karena demi apapun, Kyungsoo belakangan menjadi lebih menyebalkan.

Mereka berdua hampir bertengkar untuk sebuah candaan yang tidak penting saat owner bookstore berjalan mendekat. Menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan memberikan kabar bahwa eksekutif muda tadi ingin bertemu dengannya.

 **e)(o**

.

Duduk di dalam mobil mahal adalah kegiatan yang sudah lama tidak Baekhyun lakukan.

Dulu, sebelum pabrik baja ringan ayahnya mengalami kebangkrutan, Baekhyun selalu diantar jemput dengan mobil termahal di masanya. Seluruh siswa bahkan rela berjajar di depan gerbang hanya untuk melihat kemilap body mobil ayahnya yang bukan main mewah.

Tapi itu dulu...

Kenangan yang cukup memilukan. Baekhyun berkedip saat matanya terasa lembab dan menjadi bingung oleh perasaanya jadi lebih sensitif. Mungkin hormonal karena dia sedang hamil. Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing.

Mobil berhenti.

Di atas pekarangan hijau dengan pohon cemara yang tumbuh mengelilingi rumah besar yang kokoh berdiri di hadapannya.

Laki-laki yang menjemputnya tadi turun dan membukakan pintu. Membungkuk sebentar dan saat itu, Baekhyun bisa membaca name tag yang menempel di jas pria tinggi dengan wajah dingin itu.

 _Sehun, Oh._

 _Operational Manager and Eksecutive._

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah. Manager muda itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah sofa putih gading yang membuatnya terlihat sangat kecil.

Melihat bagaimana rumah ini begitu megah, Baekhyun tidak gugup samasekali. Dia tidak merasakan ketakutan apapun terhadap adab di rumah orang kaya karena dulu dia terbiasa dengan itu.

Namun, saat laki-laki itu terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga. Maka semua ketakutan Baekhyun berputar-putar di kepala. Berkumpul menjadi kumparan dan rasanya seluruh tubuh kecil itu mau meledak.

Chanyeol.

Itu Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sebulan lalu menyetubuhi dan menghamilinya. Berjalan dengan sangat kokoh menuruni tangga lmelangkah kepada si mungil yang gemetaran.

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya.

Duduk di sofa utama di ruangan ini dengan aura yang tidak bisa dielakkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tenang. Meninggalkan lawan bicaranya dalam kebingungan yang bercampur dengan rasa kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti sangat terkejut karena tentu saja, kejadian itu meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mendapatkan motoriknya kembali. Mendengar bagaimana suara berat itu berbicara untuknya dengan lembut, rasanya seperti ditampar kembali ke malam kemarin. Membuatnya mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Saat itu, aku sedang mengalami sedikit masalah dan pergi untuk minum di club tempatmu bekerja. Itu sungguh bukan keinginanku, Baekhyun _._ Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya padamu."

Jika diingat kembali, saat itu Baekhyun memang mencium bahwa nafas Chanyeol menguarkan aroma wine. Masuk akal kalau dia mengakui bahwa dia mabuk. Baekhyun juga sudah menduganya.

"Aku, sengaja mencarimu sejak malam itu tapi, kau sudah mengundurkan diri. Maaf karena baru menemukanmu sekarang. Dan, aku akan bertanggung jawab jika kejadian itu membuatmu hamil."

Entah bagaimana, lelaki ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan pertemuan mereka malam itu.

Rasanya kontras melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang sekarang berbicara kepadanya dengan sangat lembut. Sangat hati-hati dan jangan lupakan raut wajah penuh penyesalan itu. Jauh berbeda dengan saat pria itu memaksanya untuk menungging dan terus mengatainya dengan sebutan jalang.

Apa mungkin, karena saat itu Chanyeol memang sedang mabuk?

"Katakan sesuatu."

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan basah Baekhyun turun untuk menyentuh perutnya. Berusaha mengingat bahwa di dalam sana sedang bertumbuh bayinya dengan Chanyeol.

Laki-laki yang memberikan kesan pertama bukan main buruk.

Laki-laki yang sedang menawarkan padanya usaha untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak hamil." Bibir tipis itu berkedut, mengusahakan sebuah senyuman karena Chanyeol tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab karena aku tidak hamil."

Chanyeol memicing.

"Kau, sudah memeriksanya?"

"Ya! Aku sudah melakukan tes dan hasilnya negatif."

Tangannya saling bertaut di bawah meja karena Baekhyun merasa gemetaran luar biasa. Dia berbohong, dia sadar dengan tindakannya itu dan berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan langsung percaya.

Tapi, melihat bagaimana wajah itu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kelegaan sedikitpun, Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk. Dia tahu bahwa dia bukan seorang pembual yang handal. Baekhyun juga tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan lagi murid taman kanak-kanak yang mudah percaya.

"Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat kerjaku. Sekali lagi, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab untuk apapun, Chanyeol _ssi._ Aku permisi."

Dia ketakutan. Hanya dengan melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun setengah mati ketakutan. Bayangkan saja jika dia harus menikah dengan pria itu. Percayalah bahwa Baekhyun akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam lingkaran yang mengerikan.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup dan membungkuk dengan terburu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat tenang. Satu dua langkah, semua terasa baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya dan pintu keluar juga sudah terasa dekat. Beberapa maid membungkuk padanya dengan wajah kebingungan tapi, sedetik sebelum Baekhyun berhasil melewat pintu, kepalanya terasa pusing.

Berputar-putar seperti roller coaster, membuat kedua lututnya lemas dan tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung dua orang maid menangkapnya dan menyelamatkannya dari benturan.

Baekhyun merasa pendengarannya menghilang untuk beberapa detik. Penglihatannya juga buram bahkan setelah dia berkedip beberapa kali. Lalu semuanya gelap, kosong dan hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah cemas Chanyeol.

 **e)(o**

.

Kesialan yang paling buruk di dunia adalah saat Park Chanyeol memergoki kebohonganmu.

Setelah memanggil seorang dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tahu keadaan pria itu yang sebenarnya. Fakta bahwa dia sedang mengandung bayi mereka yang berusia satu bulan itu membuat Chanyeol marah.

Chanyeol marah? Tentu saja marah.

Dia membentak, mengatakan kepada Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol terus memikirkannya sejak malam itu. Mengkhawatirkan apakah kejadian itu akan membuatnya hamil lalu mati-matian mencari kabarnya.

Berusaha sedikit saja melakukan itikad baik untuk sebuah pertanggung jawaban tapi lihatlah? Baekhyun dengan kesadarannya justru berbohong.

"Aku akan menggugurkannya jika itu lebih baik..." Baekhyun mencicit. Melihat ke resep vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter yang tadi membongkar kebohongannya.

Chanyeol tertawa. Enggan untuk melihat wajah pucat yang kini berbaring di kamar tamu di dalam rumahnya.

"Kau lebih memilih untuk membunuh bayimu sendiri daripada menikah denganku. Kau pasti sangat membenciku."

Kalau Baekhyun memiliki keberanian yang lebih, maka dia akan berteriak bahwa perkataannya memang benar. Baekhyun memang sangat membencinya. Itu bukan omong kosong.

"Bu-bukan begitu..."

Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah memiliki keberanian itu.

"Kita tidak bisa menikah hanya karena aku mengandung bayimu. Aku masih sangat menghargai nilai-nilai pernikahan, Chanyeol _ssi._ Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali seumur hidup, bersama orang yang aku sukai."

Jika kau mengira bahwa Baekhyun sedang berbohong lagi, kau salah. Dia tidak membual, kau tahu serumit apapun Baekhyun itu, dia masih bisa memandang sederhana arti sebuah pernikahan.

Bahwa menikah adalah satu kali sampai kau mati. Bahwa pernikahan adalah perjanjian dua insan dengan Tuhan.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku. Jangan khawatir."

Lalu betapa rumitnya dunia. Membawanya terjebak dengan seorang yang bahkan begitu menganggap enteng apa itu pernikahan. Lebih buruknya lagi, Chanyeol menggampangkan perasaanya, mengira bahwa Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah dibuat jatuh cinta kepada pria itu.

Lelucon paling menyedihkan sedunia.

"Orangtuamu juga harus segera tahu. Aku yang akan mengatur jadwal untuk pertemuan keluarga."

 **e)(o**

.

Tidak pernah ada pertemuan keluarga yang layak.

Saat Chanyeol datang ke rumah keluarga Byun yang sempit itu, ada dua debt collector mengerikan sedang mengamuk. Membanting beberapa perabotan mereka untuk memperjelas apa saja yang bisa dua orang itu lakukan.

"AKU BISA MEMBAKAR TEMPAT BUSUK INI KAPAPUN JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBAYAR HUTANGMU!"

Chanyeol melihatnya dan bak superhero yang gagah, pria itu datang memasuki rumah dengan tenang. Bukan untuk menghajar wajah dua orang preman itu melainkan untuk berkata bahwa dia yang akan membayar semuanya.

Semua hutang keluarga Byun yang jika ditotal bisa mencapai ribuan dollar. Nominal yang tidak bercanda.

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Kami pasti akan membalas budimu. Kami akan mengembalikan uangmu secepat yang kami bisa dan-"

"Tidak perlu dikembalikan. Bagaimanapun juga, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi menantu kalian. Aku hanya ingin membantu keluargaku."

Kalimat itu membungkam ayah Baekhyun yang baru dua minggu kembali dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi. Sang ibu saat itu juga terdiam karena mulutnya seperti tersumpal oleh rasa kaget dan bingung.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan?" Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kering. Melirik ke arah dimana anak semata wayangnya berdiri dengan wajah kaku.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh Baekhyun. Aku ingin meminta restu kepada kalian karena kami akan menikah." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat.

Menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memasangkan sesuatu yang berkilau di jari manis lelaki itu.

 **e)(o**

.

Saat itu, Sehun sedang berada di bandara untuk menjemput seseorang. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya. Bertanya sejauh apa persiapan pernikahannya dengan sangat cerewet.

"Diamlah dan simpan tenagamu. Persiapan pernikahan akan beres di tanganku."

 _"Bagaimana dengan tamu yang Baekhyun undang? Kau sudah memeriksanya?"_

Sehun terdiam sebentar. Pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar mengganjal di kepalanya karena sepertinya, Sehun memiliki sesuatu.

"Oh! Ya, aku ingat. Baekhyun akan mengundang Jongdae. Dia teman sekelasnya saat di sekolah dasar."

 _"Apa Jongdae beresiko?"_

"Menurutku, tidak. Jongdae mungkin tidak akan mengingatmu. Lagipula, kalian jarang bertemu."

Sehun melirik ke jam di pergelangan tangannya. Melihat bahwa seharusnya pesawat dari Guangzhou sudah mendarat.

 _"Aku tidak ingin Jongdae datang. Buat dia tidak bisa hadir di pernikahanku. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tidak mau tahu."_

Suara menyebalkan Chanyeol, dengan segala perintahnya yang lebih menyebalkan lagi. Sehun bergumam ketus untuk menyanggupi keinginan temannya itu selagi dia masih bisa bersabar.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan Sehun melihat sosok itu. Berjalan dengan menyeret koper besar yang bahkan mengalahkan tubuhnya sendiri dengan wajah cerah nan bahagia.

Ooh, betapa Sehun sangat merindukan senyuman bersinar itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Dia sudah datang. Aku tutup."

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol membayar semuanya.

Dia membayar semua hutang keluarga Byun. Membayar dimuka seluruh biaya terapi motorik yang akan dijalani oleh Ayah Baekhyun sampai beliau benar-benar sembuh. Dan, beberapa fasilitas lain yang tidak akan bisa kalian bayangkan berapa jumlahnya.

Pria itu datang seperti Superman. Menolong keuangan keluarga itu lalu mengangkat derajat mereka lebih tinggi karena, Baekhyun harus menikah dengannya.

Maka, Chanyeol harus membuat mereka menyerahkannya. Mempersilahkan pria itu untuk mengikat Baekhyun dengan jalan pintas uang, mau tidak mau. Bersedia atau tidak.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Mereka akan tetap menikah. Bagaimanapun kehendak keduanya.

"Dengan izin Tuhan, kalian berdua sudah menetapkan janji untuk setia dalam untung maupun malang, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Sampai maut memisahkan."

Ucap sang pendeta, setelah kedua mempelai mengucapkan kesediaannya sebagai sepasang suami istri di atas altar. Mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun, yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Maka laki-laki itu menciumnya. Menempelkan bibir itu pada kening berkerut Baekhyun yang jelas sekali terlihat tegang dan gelisah.

"Ini tidak akan lama. Jangan khawatir..." pria itu berbisik diantara riuh tepuk tangan para undangan.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi dia juga tidak mau ambil pusing karena, setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan sebuah pesta. Perayaan untuk pernikahan mereka yang diadakan di sebuah hall megah milik hotel Proxima.

Semua orang larut dalam kemeriahan acara. Baekhyun duduk di sana, melihat satu persatu tamu yang datang mendekat untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Kalian sangat serasi." Salah satu rekan kerja Chanyeol memberikan pujian.

Baekhyun tersenyum pasi, merasakan tangan besar sang suami memijat pergelangan tangannya. Naik hingga lengan dan menyentuh punggung tegang Baekhyun yang memang sudah sangat pegal.

"Kau lelah? Ingin aku ambilkan minum?" tawar Chanyeol dengan sangat pengertian.

Baekhyun mengiyakan demi segelas _honey lemon_ yang terlihat menggiurkan di sudut sana. Maka, dengan segenap hati, Chanyeol langsung berjalan ke arah meja minuman di sana untuk mengambilkan segelas demi suami dan bayinya.

"Halo, kakak ipar!" Seseorang dari kejauhan datang.

Dengan rambut coklat terang yang sewarna dengan bola matanya, berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang kelewat ramah.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi aku sudah sangat menyukaimu! Bagaimana kabar _Bubble_ di dalam? Apa dia nakal?" Laki-laki itu membungkuk untuk menatap perut rata Baekhyun dengan riang.

Berdiri sebentar untuk melihat wajah bingung kakak iparnya yang sama sekali belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki ini. Dia juga tidak ingat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki karyawan yang seperti ini, lalu siapa dia?

"Aah, pasti si galak itu tidak mau mengatakan kalau dia punya adik angkat, ya kan?"

Laki-laki ini, terlihat sangat bersinar. Dia memancarkan aura terang yang sangat berbeda dengan yang dimilki Chanyeol begitupula dengan perilakunya. Seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan.

"Namaku Luhan. Aku adik angkat si jelek Chanyeol yang baru saja resmi menjadi suamimu. Mari menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan saling menyayangi. Aku juga akan menjagamu dan _Bubble_ dari si mengerikan Chanyeol. Kekeke."

 **e)(o**

.

Pesta berakhir dengan cepat.

Chanyeol sengaja mempersingkat semua prosesinya mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang sedang hamil dan mudah lelah. Sungguh suami yang sangat pengertian kalau boleh jujur.

Pria itu bahkan terus menanyai apakah Baekhyun ingin kembali ke rumahnya untuk berbaring atau istirahat di dalam salah satu kamar hotel. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ingin melewatkan semua tamunya. Dia ingin memulai dan mengakhiri acara hari ini dengan hati yang ringan.

Bagaimanapun juga, pernikahan ini adalah acara yang dia harapkan tidak pernah terulang lagi. Terlepas dari bagaimana hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya ingin menjalani semuanya dengan tenang.

"Apa kita bisa..." Chanyeol berdiri di depannya dengan rambut turun karena basah.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa merusak moment ini. Moment malam pertama mereka setelah menikah, bukankah layak jika keduanya memiliki sesuatu untuk dikenang?

Terlepas dari apakah nanti malam pertamnya akan seindah seperti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, dia tidak boleh merusak milik Chanyeol.

Jadi, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mengundang pria besar di depannya untuk mendekat dan memulai dengan sebuah ciuman. Baekhyun merasa ini pertama kali. Terasa seperti saat dia memakan permen kapas yang sangat lembut dan manis. Merasakan Chanyeol menggigit dan menariknya dengan cara yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Tangannya bergerak lambat. Menelusup memasuki helaian rambut basah Chanyeol untuk menyentuh kulit kepalanya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir.

Kembali, Baekhyun mengangguk.

Membuat lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah. Melepas ikatan tali piyama dan membuagnya ke lantai seperti sampah.

Jantungnya berdebar. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berdebar dan berdenyut dengan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol mencium daun telinga, turun ke rahang tajam Baekhyun dan kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Semua masih terasa manis. Masih terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menggairahkan. Baekhyun sedang berada di hormon kehamilan yang mudah merasa ingin. Dia bisa dengan mudah membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk menutupi keinginan hormonalnya. Itu menguntungkan.

Tapi, kenangan itu muncul lagi. Saat Chanyeol mengangkat pinggangnya dan bersiap untuk memasukan kelelakiannya. Bayangan itu datang lagi, seperti roll film di depan mata dengan suara makian di telinga.

Suara Chanyeol seperti datang lagi. Berteriak kepada Baekhyun dan memaksanya menungging dengan sebutan jalang.

Tiba-tiba, gairah Baekhyun menguap, digantikan ketakutan yang terasa nyata. Refleks mendorong Chanyeol untuk menjauh sembari berteriak bahwa dia bukan jalang. Dia bukan pelacur dan dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melakukannya.

 **e)(o**

.

Malam pertama mereka berakhir dengan buruk.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memaksa. Dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti saat dia menyetubuhi si mungil itu dengan kasar.

Dia harus bersikap lebih hati-hati. Dia tidak boleh membuat Baekhyun semakin takut padanya. Maka dari itu, saat Baekhyun menolak untuk melanjutkan jadi Chanyeol menyanggupinya. Berkata bahwa mereka masih memiliki lain kali sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidak merasa takut lagi.

Itu berarti, Chanyeol harus berusaha lebih keras.

Dia membuka pintu ruangan rahasia itu. menyalakan lampu utama di sana dan mengambil sebuah spidol. Menatap satu lembar foto yang menampilkan Baekhyun dengan pakaian sekolah menengah. Mencoret wajah tersenyum itu dengan spidol merah di tangan.

Sehun bilang, ada tiga ratus foto. Tapi Chanyeol sudah mencoretnya satu.

"Tidak apa. Aku masih memiliki dua ratus sembilan puluh sembilan hari."

 _Itu berarti masih ada sembilan bulan lebih..._

"Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Apakah itu tetap kau, atau aku?"

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Ok. Dari sekian banyak analisa kalian, belum ada yang bener. Hehe.

Ada sih yang nyerempet, tapi masih belum sampe 50 persen.

Dan, aku dapet pencerahan dari cocotnya **Brida Wu** soal menyelesaikan ff sebelum Ramadhan, aku juga mau gitu. So, kalo ff ini jadi kerasa ngebut dan update lebih sering mohon dimakslumi yes.

Akhir kata, aku cinta kalian.

And~ See yaa soon


	4. TIME IS RUNNING OUT

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Salasika16_

.

4

.

TIME IS RUNNING OUT

.

 _"Tidak apa. Aku masih memiliki dua ratus sembilan puluh sembilan hari. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menang. Apakah itu tetap kau, atau aku?"_

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah malam pertama yang berakhir buruk.

Chanyeol berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki waktu cuti meskipun hanya untuk satu hari. Dia memiliki banyak tanggung jawab yang menunggu. Pria itu menduduki posisi yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun dan jangan lupakan waktu yang telah terlewati untuk persiapan pernikahan.

Itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan waktu. Seharusnya pria itu istirahat setidaknya dua atau tiga hari tapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa membujuknya.

Memangnya siapa dia?

Bisa menyandang gelar sebagai suami Chanyeol juga hanya karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Baekhyun tidak berani bermimpi terlalu tinggi.

Tidak mau hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, Baekhyun memutuskan turun ke lantai utama. Melihat ke sekeliling hanya untuk menyadari bahwa maid di rumah ini berkurang dan rasanya jadi sangat sepi.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan..._

Terus berjalan dengan sedikit _morning sick_ yang menyebalkan. Itu sudah berlangsung lama. Baekhyun mencoba membiasakan diri tapi, dia tahu bahwa dia bukan _carrier_ yang kuat. Dia tidak bisa bohong saat kepalanya terasa mengembung dan menyempit lalu kakinya akan terasa lemas.

Dia tidak bisa membiasakan diri. Mungkin hanya belum.

Baekhyun melihat interior rumah dengan lumayan teliti. Ada banyak foto Chanyeol tertempel di dinding. Sedang melakukan pukulan saat bermain golf. Foto saat dia sedang berenang. Saat dia sedang membidikkan anak panah. Sedang mengayunkan pemukul baseball dan banyak olahraga yang lain.

 _Dia penggila olahraga..._

Itu tidak aneh melihat bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol yang memang berbentuk. Membuatnya teringat bagaimana rasanya menyentuh lengan kencang suaminya itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Mencoba membuang pikiran aneh itu lalu tatapannya berpindah pada sebuah kotak kaca berisi kamera polaroid klasik. Dengan body yang di desain dengan kayu mahoni berstektur. Tapi sayang, lensanya sudah pecah dan ada potongan kecil yang hilang.

"Terkesan?" Baekhyun berbalik. Mendapati adik angkat Chanyeol, Luhan, tersenyum dengan keringat yang memenuhi dahi.

"Itu kamera polaroid peninggalan Papa Park. Chanyeol sangat menyukainya." Luhan menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk.

Dia terlihat baru saja selesai melakukan olahraga pagi. Baekhyun mulai bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa keluarga ini adalah sebagian kecil daripada para pecinta olahraga. Lumayan keren.

"Dia menggunakannya kemanapun. Dia tidak pernah pergi tanpa membawa kamera ini. Aku sampai sempat berpikir kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan benda mati."

Baekhyun tertawa. Memukul main-main bahu Luhan karena, entah bagaimana laki-laki cerewet ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku serius. Lihat saja! Dia bahkan lebih memiliki untuk menyimpan ini daripada membeli yang baru. _Sok_ setia."

"Kakakmu pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Ya, dia sangat menyukainya. Aku ingat saat itu, saat dia pulang sambil membawa kamera ini dengan lensa yang patah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dia tidak ingin memperbaikinya. Aku pikir dia ingin membeli yang baru, ternyata tidak."

"Memangnya, kenapa bisa rusak?"

"Chanyeol bilang, seseorang menabraknya lalu kameranya jatuh. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk meminta uang ganti rugi tapi Chanyeol tidak mau. Dia hanya terus melihat lensa kamera itu dan tersenyum seperti orang sinting."

Penjelasan yang lumayan aneh karena, Chanyeol begitu menyukai kamera ini tapi dia justru tersenyum saat melihat lensanya yang patah.

"Mau aku ajak berkeliling rumah?"

Itu tawaran yang sangat, sangat menggiurkan. Sederhana memang, tapi berjalan mengelilingi bangunan yang luas ini tentu saja jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada diam saja.

Jadi, mereka berkeliling. Berjalan ke semua sudut rumah dan memasuki satu-persatu ruangan. Mulai dari dapur, mini bar milik Chanyeol. _Home theater_ dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang di desain oleh Luhan sampai rooftop dengan sebuah ayunan kecil yang ditutup dengan kanopi.

"Rumah Chanyeol sangat besar tapi juga terasa sangat sepi. Aku harap, _Bubble_ akan segera lahir dan bisa berlarian di dalam rumah. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

Impian sederhana Luhan yang terdengar begitu manis.

Baekhyun juga bisa membayangkan kalau bayinya sudah lahir, maka rutinitas baru akan dia dan Chanyeol jalani. Seperti, bangun di pagi buta karena bayi mereka menangis kehausan. Keributan saat mengganti popok, kekacauan saat memandikan bayi dan banyak hal.

Berdoalah semoga saja, itu semua bisa terjadi.

"Kita sudah memasuki semua ruangan tapi sebenarnya, ada satu yang belum." Laki-laki bermarga Xi itu membuka kulkas. Mengambil sebotol minuman beroksidasi.

"Mau aku tunjukan kamar terlarang milik Chanyeol?"

 **e)(o**

.

Luhan bilang, ruangan itu ada di bawah lantai utama.

Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan ruangan bawah tanah karena ruangan itu benar-benar di bawah tanah. Tidak terlalu dalam memang, tapi udaranya bukan main terasa lembab.

"Aku masih ingat pin-nya. Berdoalah agar Chanyeol belum melakukan _reset_ ulang." Luhan memasukan empat digit angka saat portal memintanya memasukan pin.

Tapi, tanda silang merah yang langsung muncul. Luhan langsung mendengus marah lalu menendang pintu besi itu sambil mengumpat.

"Ya! Kunyuk itu! Aku benar-benar akan menendang kakinya sampai bengkok!"

"Chanyeol sudah mengganti pin-nya?"

"Seperti dugaanku. Aku yakin kalau pin nya dulu adalah enam Mei. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Enam Mei?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeap. Nol lima nol enam. Aku pernah membobol ruangan ini satu kali, hanya berhasil membuka pintunya saja. Tapi, Chanyeol memergokiku dan langsung mengirimku ke China selama dua bulan. Kunyuk itu benar-benar..."

Menakjubkan bagaimana semua ini terasa sangat aneh. Pertama, Chanyeol memiliki sebuah ruangan yang tingkat kerahasiaannya bukan main tinggi. Pria itu bahkan memakai pin sebagai pengaman dan bukannya kunci manual pada umumya.

Tentu saja, karena sesuatu di dalam bisa saja berisi sesuatu yang hanya boleh dia sendiri yang tahu. Itu sudah pasti.

Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja menghargai privasi Chanyeol tentang apa isi ruangan ini. Tapi, tidakkah ini sebuah kebetulan karena tanggal lahirnya menjadi pin?

Kebetulan yang lumayan aneh.

"Dia sampai membuangku ke Guangzhou dan melarang Sehun untuk menyusulku. Aah, dosa apa yang sudah aku lakukan di masa lalu?" Luhan merengek sambil menaiki tangga.

Tenggelam dalam ocehannya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kakak iparnya itu sedang berpetualang di pikirannya sendiri.

Berpikir tentang hal apa yang ada di dalam sana sampai Chanyeol mengirim Luhan ke China hanya karena bisa membuka pintu. Terdengar sangat misterius.

"Tapi tenang saja. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya sangat romantis. Dia hanya akan menyebalkan kalau kau yang memulai duluan."

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol itu sebenarnya romantis? _Katanya, ya. Dia itu romantis._

Benarkah? _Mungkin begitu._

Siapa yang mengatakannya? _Luhan yang mengatakannya._

Luhan? Apa Luhan punya bukti?

Belum.

Kenapa belum? Karena selama dua minggu belakangan ini, Chanyeol seperti tersedot masuk ke dalam urusan pekerjaan. Dia hanya akan pulang disaat Baekhyun sudah tertidur dan berangkat lagi sebelum si mungil itu bangun.

Menghubungi Baekhyun di jam makan siang lewat sambungan telepon untuk bertanya bagaimana keadaanya lalu apakah dia sudah makan.

Usaha yang tidak terlalu buruk meskipun cara pendekatannya sudah sangat awam. Terasa seperti pasangan jaman dulu yang kolot. Payah.

Kemudian, Baekhyun hanya akan bertanya bagaimana pekerjaannya dan kapan Chanyeol memiliki waktu luang. Itu juga salah satu kalimat basa-basi yang kadaluarsa.

Betapa menyedihkannya pasangan ini karena hubungan mereka terasa seperti pasangan lama yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang.

Chanyeol memikirkan waktu yang terbuang dengan frustasi. Pria itu bahkan sempat memarahi beberapa bawahan hanya karena beberapa kesalahan yang bukan main sepele. Ironis karena orang-orang itu hanya menjadi pembuangan emosi karena terus memikirkan empat belas hari terbuang.

Maka dari itu, hari ini dia pulang lebih awal.

Menyisakan beberapa rapat yang dia pasrahkan kepada Sehun untuk mencari kata _deal._ Masa bodo dengan etika berbisnis, Chanyeol juga tetap manusia. Dia juga membutuhkan waktu untuk bersantai dan melakukan 'pendekatan'meskipun itu kepada suaminya sendiri.

Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Padahal ini masih jam tujuh malam.

Chanyeol melepas ikatan dasi itu dari lehernya. Berjalan ke sofa untuk merebahkan tubuh lelahnya sambil tak lepas menatap Baekhyun. Berdiam diri di sana, berpikir bahwa dia seperti sangat lama tidak mendengar suara lelaki itu karena terlalu sibuk.

Tiba-tiba, si mungil bergerak kecil. Menggaruk-garuk wajahnya dengan cara yang kekanakan dan bangkit untuk duduk. Menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hey." Chanyeol memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Tidak bisa membohongi kerutan lelah di wajahnya yang akan menambah usia secara visual. Baekhyun mengerutkan wajahnya kasihan.

Laki-laki itu menuruni tempat tidurnya hanya untuk mendekati Chanyeol. Menawarkan padanya segelas kopi dan bukannya _welcome kiss_.

Chanyeol menolak.

Mengatakan pada suaminya untuk duduk di pangkuan dan menegaskan bahwa dia sedang tidak menerima penolakan.

Maka, Baekhyun menurut.

"Tubuhmu kaku sekali, Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar duduk di pangkuannya dengan tegang karena ini sangat rikuh. Rasanya sangat intim meskipun hanya duduk di paha lelaki itu karena tidak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri, dia masih sedikit takut.

"Aku berat. Nanti kakimu sakit."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengangkatmu hanya dengan jari kelingking."

Menurut Baekhyun, cara tertawa itu sedikit merubuhkan kesan jahat yang selama ini menempel di wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menengok sebentar untuk melihat kantung mata hitam di wajah suaminya. Berpikir bahwa dia harus benar-benar membujuk pria itu untuk istirahat atau setidaknya tidur dengan layak.

Namun, dia melihat ke arah nakas di sebelah Chanyeol. Mendapati sebuah buku dengan label Picasso Bookstore yang tidak lain adalah tempat kerjanya yang dulu.

Baekhyun meraihnya. Membolak-balik buku karya William Kroof itu lalu menunjukannya kepada sang suami.

"Buku ini terbit seminggu setelah aku bekerja di Picasso. Apa kau membeli langsung di sana? Tapi, rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

Novel terjemahan dengan judul _Shield For My Sword_ itu Jongin beli sebagai alibi untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Pantaslah jika dia tidak pernah melihatnya, _toh_ memang bukan Chanyeol yang membeli.

"Itu, hadiah dari teman."

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk percaya dan lebih memilih untuk membuka halaman dengan acak. Sedikit membuat yang lebih besar lega.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat topik yang ringan untuk obrolan malam. Memancing lelaki mungil itu untuk berceloteh tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Luhan saat mereka berenang.

Bagaimana masakan Baekhyun bisa jadi sangat tidak enak karena bau bawang dan sekarang, dia jadi tidak suka meminum susu.

Baekhyun tenggelam dalam ocehannya sendiri. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Diam-diam mempelajari wajah laki-laki yang sudah dia kenal sejak di sekolah dasar itu.

Menelisik setiap lekukan yang tidak mengalami perubahan sedikitpun, bahkan setelah mereka menginjak dewasa. Baekhyun masih terlihat sama dengan yang dulu, hanya berbeda di cara bicaranya.

"Aku ingin membeli buku mewarnai dan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakannya..."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah bibir tipis yang tidak henti berceloteh. Menilai bahwa Baekhyun sudah bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya itu karena dia sekarang jadi jauh lebih banyak bicara. Chanyeol meneliti.

Merekam suara Baekhyun yang akan melengking saat senang dan merendah saat bingung.

Bibir itu menarik perhatiannya.

Membuat Chanyeol teringat saat dulu, saat dimana ucapan Baekhyun bisa membuatnya dipukuli oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Saat dimana dia lebih memilik agar lelaki mungil tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Chanyeol, apa besok aku boleh pergi ke Picasso?"

Baekhyun melihat tepat ke kedua matanya. Chanyeol diam, belum menjawab. Lebih memilih untuk menarik tubuh kecil di pangkuan itu lebih dekat. Lebih merapat. Sampai hidung mereka saling bertabrakan.

Chanyeol berbicara di depan bibir. "Tentu saja boleh..."

Untuk mengerti keinginan seorang Park Chanyeol, kau tidak perlu memiliki gelar sarjana. Baekhyun sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu saat suaminya itu sedang _ingin_ tapi juga sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih menjaga perasaanya.

Baekhyun sangat tahu bahwa Chanyeol tentu saja mencemaskan traumanya. Dia tahu bahwa pria itu selalu menatapnya dengan hasrat tapi membuang ego untuk tidak membuatnya takut.

Itu pasti sangat menyiksa. Baekhyun harusnya tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia seharusnya juga memikirkan kebutuhan Chanyeol.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memulai. Menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Chanyeol hanya untuk memberikan tanda bahwa malam ini, mereka bisa melakukannya.

 **e)(o**

.

Tadi malam adalah malam yang panas.

Dia ingat bahwa Chanyeol memang pria yang gagah. Dia memiliki tubuh proporsional yang kencang meskipun ototnya tidak terlalu berbentuk. Tapi yang paling penting adalah, Chanyeol itu sangat bugar.

Buktinya saja, tidak cukup tadi malam mereka bercinta sampai berjam-jam tapi pagi ini pun, sesi itu kembali disambung.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun merengek karena sang suami tidak henti menatap tubuh polosnya yang dipenuhi tanda.

Pagi ini, Chanyeol membangunkannya dengan sebuah ciuman kecil yang berlanjut menuntut setelah melihat ketelanjangan Baekhyun.

Pria besar itu terus menggoda sampai dia benar-benar terbangun. Mencumbui leher, tulang selangka dan kembali ke bibir lagi hanya untuk membisikan sepenggal kalimat yang membakar.

"Punyaku jauh lebih besar saat dipagi hari..." Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciuman.

Chanyeol mencumbuinya dimanapun. Menjilat hampir semua permukaan kulit Baekhyun demi mendengar desahan dan rintihan merdu itu. Suara serupa alunan biola surga yang tidak pernah gagal membuat _adik kecil_ di bawah sana jadi tidak sabaran.

Berada di ujung hasrat, Chanyeol meremas bokong berisi suami kecilnya yang paling seksi sedunia itu. Menggendong tubuh Baekhyun untuk membawahnya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kita selesaikan di sini."

Baekhyun berpegangan pada wastafel sambil menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di depan cermin. Biasanya, tempat ini hanya akan dia datangi saat ingin menggosok gigi atau sekedar mencuci muka. Tapi bercinta?

"Serius?"

" _Completely_ _yes..."_

Pria besar itu menempel di belakangnya hingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagian itu sudah sangat keras saat menabrak bokongnya.

Chanyeol mencumbui bahu. Membuat jemari lentik Baekhyun mempererat pegangan pada pinggiran wastafel karena, demi seluruh lautan Chanyeol adalah pencium yang handal.

Selalu berhasil melambungkan gairah Baekhyun hanya dengan beberapa kecupan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh bahwa cepat atau lambat, dia akan merasakan kecanduan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, lagipula dia akan ketergantungan kepada suaminya sendiri.

Dan, mari lupakan masa lalu yang pahit.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menggeser kakinya untuk sedikit membuka. Pria itu berbisik bahwa dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berada di dalam jadi Baekhyun ikut merendah agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa.

Menungging, berpegangan pada wastafel dan menatap wajah sayunya sendiri di cermin saat Chanyeol mulai memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan. Baekhyun mendongak, hampir berteriak karena kelelakian Chanyeol terasa memenuhi seluruh tubuh bawahnya.

Rasanya masih sangat perih kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur. Tapi, dia menahannya dan lebih memilih untuk menggigit bibirnya erotis daripada mengeluh.

"Aku bisa gila. Kau sangat seksi, Baekhyun."

Dia melihat bagaimana nafas Chanyeol sampai tersengal-sengal karena luapan gairah. Rasanya cukup aneh karena dia bisa melihat wajah suaminya saat bercinta. Malu, seksi,menantang dan sangat menyenangkan.

Semua bercampur menjadi satu dan Baekhyun akhirnya tahu kenapa Chanyeol memilih untuk menyelesaikan sesi pagi ini di wastafel.

Karena, sensasinya jadi berkali lipat lebih nikmat.

Chanyeol mulai mendorong. Memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun sampai titik terdalam dan terus memperdalam lagi. Lagi dan lagi hingga pada satu waktu, tatapan mereka bertemu lagi di pantulan cermin.

Bagaimana Chanyeol melihat bibir itu terus terbuka, terus mendesah dan hanya namanya yang sedari awal dia dengar. Wajah Baekhyun yang hancur oleh kenikmatan itu dengan jelas bisa Chanyeol lihat lewat cermin.

Benar-benar penambah sensasi. Bukan main seksi.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Baekhyun..." bisik suara rendah itu tersengal-sengal di setiap hentakan.

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana bibir itu terus mencumbui lehernya dengan kelewat bernafsu. Dia bisa melihat semua yang Chanyeol lakukan di cermin dan dia tidak menyesal karena telah melakukannya di sini.

"Jangan berhenti, ahh."

Saat dinding Baekhyun terasa mengetat, Chanyeol tahu bahwa suaminya itu akan segera. Maka, dia mempercepat penetrasi dan meminta agar Baekhyun menunggu karena sampai bersama-sama adalah _finishing_ yang terbaik.

Tidak menunggu lama, tubuh keduanya menegang bersamaan. Rasanya seperti seluruh saraf di tubuhnya meleleh dan mencair merambati paha, sampai ke jari kaki. Chanyeol menyangga tubuh lemas itu dan menunggu sampai mereka benar-benar usai.

Baekhyun masih setia menatap pantulan wajah suaminya dengan tatapan sayu. Mengundang Chanyeol untuk memberikan ciuman-ciuman ringan di bahu dan bibir itu lagi.

"Kau harus segera pergi bekerja." Ucap Baekhyun saat merasa bahwa Chanyeol seperti kembali di hasrat tertinggi.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini..." Chanyeol kembali mencumbunya dan itu malah membuat yang lebih mungil frustasi.

"Kau harus tetap bekerja."

"Satu kali lagi?"

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Rengekan Baekhyun yang tidak ada tandingannya. Chanyeol dengan penuh kehati-hatian melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Membalik tubuh itu demi bertatapan muka dengannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tetap berangkat meskipun aku tahu bahwa tidak ada yang berani memecatku meskipun aku membolos sampai sebulan. Ok, selamat Baekhyun, kau menang. Tapi, biarkan aku bertanya beberapa hal..."

"Mm hm?"

Bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan yang pesat? Melihat bagaimana mereka berdua sudah bercinta dari malam dan berlanjut di pagi hari pastilah hubungan keduanya sudah membaik.

Chanyeol merasa harus memastikan sesuatu karena, dia tidak bisa berspekulasi. Kau tahu, dia tidak bisa benar-benar membaca bagaimana Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak takut padaku lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tersenyum dengan sisa-sisa keringat yang masih menempel di dahi dan membasahi rambutnya.

"Kau juga, sudah bisa membuka diri untukku. Benar begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Memperlebar senyumannya itu karena dia juga melihat bahwa Chanyeol pun balas tersenyum. Dengan cara yang sangat menawan dan tampan.

"Satu lagi. Jawab dengan jujur, ok?"

"Tentu."

Baekhyun masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Dia berada dalam mood yang sangat baik hari ini dan baru sadar bahwa tidak ada _morning sick_ seperti biasa. Mungkin karena, ada Chanyeol.

"Apa kau, sudah menyukaiku?"

Tapi, senyumannya langsung hilang. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa refleksnya bisa secepat dan seakurat ini. Dia seharusnya tidak sejujur itu dan membuat Chanyeol meredup.

Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Baekhyun juga sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca ekspresi jadi, dia menggeleng. Tanpa senyuman dan yang ada hanyalah raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

 _"_ Pasti pertanyaanku terlalu buru-buru ya'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, tak ayal menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum tenang.

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyimpan sumpah serapah sampai bibirnya berkedut.

Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun melihat amarahnya barang sedikit saja.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

EANJIRR, TEBAKANNYA ADA YANG UDAH MEPET ITU! TEPUK TANGAN DULU DAH BUAT DUA APA TIGA ORANG ANALISATOR YANG CA'EUM! JOSS BANGET DAH SALUT AKU!

Ehm *matiin capslock*

Dan maaf kalau tulisannya aneh, aku sedih bgt karena sempet lost file yang udah fix dan kudu edit ulang. Itu wrecker mood bgt. Serius.

Tapi, yaudah sih. _Sing_ penting makasih dulu sama kalian yang masih bersedia ninggalin permen buat fic drama ini. Luv luv.

See you next malem minggu!


	5. SHIELD FOR MY SWORD

**The** **Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Salasika16_

.

5

.

SHIELD FOR MY SWORD

.

Jika ada yang bilang bahwa hidup hanyalah sebatas omong kosong, maka Baekhyun akan setuju.

"Chanyeol sudah membelikan rumah untukmu. Apalagi yang ibu inginkan?"

Saat mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayang mereka dipinang oleh seorang kaya raya, itu berarti surga dunia akan segera tiba.

Chanyeol membayar hutang, membiayai pengobatan ayahnya bahkan membelikan rumah untuk sang mertua. Mengangkat perekonomian mereka mendekati disaat dulu sebelum bangkrut menimpa.

"Bagaimana ibu bisa membuktikan kepada wanita-wanita penggosip itu bahwa menantu ibu adalah seorang jutawan kalau pergi kemana saja Ibu masih menggunakan taksi?"

"Ibu, kau tidak perlu-"

"Mintalah kepada Chanyeol dan bantulah ibumu untuk kali ini saja, Baekhyun! Suamimu memiliki banyak uang. Dia tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena sebuah mobil."

Wanita itu pergi, melangkah melewati pintu dengan kelewat angkuh.

Dengan cara berjalannya yang sangat Baekhyun ingat bahwa itu adalah bagaimana ibunya berjalan dulu. Dulu sekali, saat keluarga mereka belum jatuh miskin dan memulai hidup sulit.

Ibunya tidak berubah, pikir Baekhyun. Dia tetap seperti itu.

Ibunya masih menyimpan sifat-sifat buruk karena uang. Ibunya masih tidak bisa mengerti apa arti sebuah hukuman.

Beruntung saja, Baekhyun sudah membuang jauh-jauh semua sifat itu dari dirinya.

 **e)(o**

.

Melewati trimester pertama yang melelahkan, Baekhyun bersyukur karena _morning sick_ nya sudah sangat berkurang.

Dia ingat pada suatu pagi, saat mual dan pusing bercampur lalu meledak di kepalanya, Chanyeol ada di sampingnya Duduk dengan cemas dan terus memijat tengkuknya, dia juga berubah jadi sangat cerewet.

 _"Apa kita perlu ke dokter?"_

 _"Ingin aku ambilkan kantung muntah?"_

 _"Aku akan mengambilkan air jeruk."_

 _"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Apa kita perlu melakukannya?"_

Yang terakhir itu, bukanlah ide yang bagus. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng lemah karena modus Chanyeol itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sama saja, _toh_ mereka memang akan melakukannya hampir di setiap malam.

Atau mungkin kalau Chanyeol beruntung, maka Baekhyun akan dengan senang hati duduk di pangkuannya sambil berbisik.

 _"Chanyeol, aku ingin..."_ Maka, dengan senang hati pria itu akan menyanggupinya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun. Hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan si mungil yang sedang mengandung si jabang bayi.

Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Melihat bagaimana rumah tangga mereka yang dimulai dengan kejadian buruk bisa berjalan dengan sehangat ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Buku kehamilan untuk si gila, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah buku _pregnancy_ yang tadi Baekhyun minta. Laki-laki itu mungkin melihatnya tersenyum sendiri jadi, wajar kalau dia berpikiran macam-macam.

"Aku juga butuh buku mewarnai, Kyung."

"Untuk apa mewarnai?"

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu sambil menunjuk perutnyayang sudah agak buncit. " _Bubble_ yang menginginkannya."

"Eey, siapa itu _Bubble?_ " Tawa keduanya pecah.

Sedikit kehebohan akan terjadi jika dua manusia ini sudah bertemu. Beberapa karyawan lain yang mengenali mereka akan maklum. Itu tidak masalah mengingat betapa fenomenalnya Baekhyun saat ini karena insiden penjemputannya tempo hari oleh Sehun.

Apalagi, tidak lama kemudian lelaki itu dikabarkan menikah dengan seorang pemilik brand ternama produk olahraga di Korea.

Baekhyun berubah bak emas berjalan.

"Maaf? Apa kau benar Byun Baekhyun?"

Tiba-tiba seorang yang lain datang. Dia bukan salah satu karyawan Picasso, bukan juga seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal. Bukan juga salah satu karyawan Chanyeol yang mungkin menguntitnya. Mungkin.

Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya?

"Ya, benar." Awalnya, Baekhyun ragu untuk mengatakan ya.

Dia samasekali tidak ingat siapa laki-laki ini dan yang dia takutkan hanyalah bahwa seseorang sedang menguntit atau apapun. Baekhyun mungkin hanya terlalu paranoid.

"Aku Tao. Huang Zitao!" Pria kurus itu langsung mengajaknya bersalaman dan kedua tangan mereka bergoyang seperti robot.

Baekhyun terhenti di pikirannya sendiri karena sibuk mengingat siapa itu Zitao dan ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki yang penampilannya terlihat lebih heboh dari seorang _Lady Gaga._

"Aku teman satu kelasmu di sekolah dasar. Kita pernah duduk satu bangku saat kelas lima, Baek. Sudah ingat?"

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir.

Baekhyun ingat!

"Aaah ya. Huang Zitao..."

"Dulu kita sangat dekat, Baekhyun. Kau pasti tidak akan melupakanku."

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya karena dia mengingat siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ramah yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Maaf karena sempat lupa."

"Tidak masalah. Kau mempunyai banyak teman waktu itu." Tao tersenyum sampai kantung matanya membengkak. Masih sama seperti dulu ternyata.

"Aku melanjutkan sekolahku di China setelah itu. Kita seharusnya memiliki waktu lebih untuk mengobrol ya'kan, Baek?"

"Tentu."

 _Tentu saja. Tapi hanya di dalam mimpimu..._

"Sayangnya, aku harus segera pergi. Hari ini aku ada wawancara dengan sebuah majalah."

Tao tiba-tiba saja membuka dompetnya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan namanya dan cetakan hologram seekor naga.

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah memiliki waktu luang. Dah, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tak lepas melihat tubuh kurus nan tinggi itu berjalan keluar dari Picasso. Membawa segelas kopi caramell dan memasuki mobil silver mengkilap miliknya.

Mungkin.

Atau, entah milik korban barunya atau siapa. Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Yang ingin dia lakukan saat itu hanyalah meremas kartu nama tadi lalu membuangnya asal.

 _Huang Zitao, teman satu kelas yang selalu menempel padaku selama setahun lebih._

 _Zitao, si anak berdarah China yang sangat menyukai uang._

 _Tao, si penjilat yang tidak akan pernah aku maafkan._

 **e)(o**

.

Sudah dua hari belakangan, Baekhyun tidak bertemu dengan Luhan.

Terakhir kali mengobrol, pria berdarah China itu bilang kalau Sehun sedang sakit karena kurang kasih sayang darinya. Luhan juga sudah berkata bahwa dia mungkin akan menginap dan meninggalkannya bersama para maid di rumah.

Tidak masalah, pikir Baekhyun. _Toh_ dia masih memiliki Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun bergerak antusias, bergelung di dalam selimut.

Dia merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol menyentuh _baby tummy-_ nya untuk mengelus permukaan itu.

"Dia bergerak lagi..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Serius?"

"Tapi, tunggu. Sepertinya itu bukan dari bayi kita. Aku pikir itu monster-monster cacing yang ada di dalam perutmu." Jawab Chanyeol mengundang cemberut pada bibir tipis itu.

Gurauan malam hari sebelum tidur adalah rutinitas baru.

Baekhyun pertama kali memulainya saat dia berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka tidak boleh selalu kaku dan menyebalkan. Chanyeol seorang pekerja yang sibuk, Baekhyun menyadari itu jadi waktu adalah masalah utama.

Mereka mulai menyempatkan diri untuk meluangkan ada yang memulai, tanpa ada yang meminta. Keduanya sadar bahwa komunikasi adalah jalan terbaik untuk memperbaiki sesuatu antar personal.

Termasuk tentang bagaimana cara memperbaiki interaksi kolot keduanya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan buku mewarnai yang aku beli dua minggu lalu. Aku bosan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Memainkan jemari besar Chanyeol dan sesekali mencubit kecil pada telapak tangan.

"Cari hobi baru kalau begitu."

"Apa baseball menyenangkan? Aku melihat fotomu sedang memainkannya. Kau terlihat lumayan, keren?"

Pujian yang terasa aneh, Baekhyun menyadari itu karena suaranya menciut pada kata terakhir. Dia mungkin malu, pikir Chanyeol dan itu bukan main menggemaskan.

Sangat lucu apalagi yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya tersenyum kering saat tahu bahwa suaranya bergetar sendiri. Chanyeol tidak tahan, dia meraih wajah itu dan menjatuhinya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

Pelampiasan gemas sebut saja. Tapi, itu tidak selalu berakhir manis karena Baekhyun akan mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan dan berkata bahwa dia bisa saja tertelan.

Chanyeol sering merasa tidak bisa untuk hanya diam saja Baekhyun mulai bersikap jahil. Lalu usil, dan kemudian menggemaskan.

Dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun memiliki pelangi di setiap tingkah lakunya. Chanyeol akui, itu mengesankan.

Tapi, mengagumi terlalu banyak juga bukan ide yang bagus. Chanyeol harus lebih sering memperingati dirinya sendiri mulai dari sekarang.

"Baseball memang menyenangkan tapi tidak! Kau tidak boleh."

"Aaah _wae_?"

"Apalagi? Dia masih disini." Chanyeol membelai perut buncit itu lagi.

Alasan yang masuk akal. Keinginan Baekhyun yang tidak.

Lagipula, Chanyeol terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Baekhyun kembali pada ide pertama untuk membeli satu lagi buku mewarnai yang baru karena dia belum berani melawan jika Chanyeol menolak idenya dengan keras.

Hanya belum memiliki keberanian untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin.

 **e)(o**

.

 **Perayaan Usia Bubble Yang ke-5**

Luhan menyebut acara _barbeque_ yang dia adakan siang ini dengan sebutan tadi. Baekhyun turut senang karena merayakan sesuatu tentu akan sangat seru, apalagi ini dirayakan untuk bayinya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi mengundang temanmu si Kyungseol?" Luhan meletakan segelas _lemonade_ dingin ke atas meja setelah membantu Sehun mengoleskan saus.

"Namanya Kyungsoo." Ralat Baekhyun.

"Aah ya, Kyungsoo."

Mereka berdua yang mempersiapkan alat makan tapi Luhan lebih banyak mondar-mandir karena mustahil untuk Baekhyun melakukannya. Kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke-lima dan lelaki kecil itu jadi lebih rentan lelah.

Salah satu kelemahan para _carrier._

"Kyungsoo bilang Jongin sedang sakit dan dia harus merawatnya."

"Jongin? Pacarnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Yeap. Kim Jongin."

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk membolak-balik daging dan sosis saat Sehun berlari menghampiri meja. Meneguk asal-asalan segelas lemon yang tadi Luhan siapkan bak pelari yang baru saja mengelilingi kota.

"Kim Jongin? Seperti pernah dengar. Bukankah dia karyawannya Chanyeol?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersedak. Dua lelaki lain juga ikut terkejut karena baik dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang membuat keributan apapun yang bisa membuat Sehun terbatuk.

Entah kenapa, Luhan berpikir bahwa _lemonade_ yang susah payah dia buat pasti rasanya sangat buruk. Lihat saja, Sehun sampai hampir memuntahkan semuanya.

"Kau jahat sekali. Setidaknya, bilang saja kalau tidak enak. Jangan dimuntahkan seperti itu. Membuat sakit hati saja."

Bau-bau pertengkaran antara sepasang kekasih mulai tercium. Baekhyun tersenyum geli saat melihat Sehun merangkul Luhan untuk sedikit menjauh guna melakukan negosiasi. Memberi ruang tersendiri untuk keduanya saling memperbaiki kesalahpahaman hanya karena segelas lemon.

" _We're ready for meat party_!"

Itu suara berat Chanyeol. Berjalan dengan sepiring besar daging, sosis, wortel dan kentang panggang yang menggugah air liur Baekhyun karena aromanya bukan main lezat.

"Potongan paling besar untuk _monster_ kecil Baekhyun karena dia juga membawa _the baby_ _monster_ _Park."_ Chanyeol meletakan irisan terbesar ke atas piring suami kecilnya. Memotong daging itu untuk ukuran satu kali suap hanya untuk Baekhyun dan selalu untuk Baekhyun.

"Mereka bertengkar hanya karena Sehun tersedak lemon."

Chanyeol melihat ke arah sepasang kekasih di sudut sana, sedang berbicara satu sama lain dengan Sehun yang lebih terlihat lebih kewalahan.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Baekhyun, _aaa?"_

Baekhyun memakan suapan pertama dengan rasa takjub. Chanyeol mungkin memang seorang pengusaha sukses, pria penggila olahraga yang menakjubkan dan seorang suami yang baik. Tapi, Baekhyun baru tahu kalau Chanyeol juga bisa memanggang dengan pas.

Maka dari itu, dia memekik bahwa rasanya sangat lezat lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol sebagai hadiah.

"Aaah andai saja aku dan Sehun bisa semanis kalian..." Luhan menggerutu, sedetik setelah dia duduk kembali ke kursinya. Disusul Sehun yang masih terlihat berwajah mendung.

"Aku sudah bilang itu bukan karena lemon-mu, _dear._ "

"Ya. Bicaralah pada muntahanmu tadi."

Daripada terus bertengkar, mengunyah daging panggang akan jauh lebih baik menurut Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun.

" _Yes, Baby?"_ jawab Chanyeol sambil meneguk segelas lemon.

"Apa kau memiliki karyawan yang bernama Kim Jongin?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk sampai memuntahkan lemon yang sudah susah payah Luhan buat.

Mengulangi kesalahan yang sudah Sehun lakukan dan malah memperburuk keadaan. Baekhyun tahu pesta perayaan hari ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasi, itu cukup membuatnya kecewa.

Luhan menggeram kesal, tidak kuat menahan emosi.

3

2

1

"DEMI WAJAH TAMPAN BRAD PITT! AKU AKAN MEMANDIKAN KALIAN DENGAN LEMON SAMPAI KULIT KALIAN MENGKERUT!"

 **e)(o**

.

Seperti dugaan, acara _barbeque_ berjalan tidak mulus.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa potong, Luhan mengeluh tentang istirahat dan tidak ingin melihat wajah Sehun juga Chanyeol sampai seminggu. Lelaki itu juga memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengajak suaminya pulang karena dia harus menumpang pada mobil mereka.

Jadi di sinilah Luhan sekarang, duduk di kursi belakang dengan _earphone_ dan tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Bahkan, setelah mereka sampai dan mesin mobil dimatikan, dia masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Baekhyun juga yakin kalau dia mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir adik angkat Chanyeol itu.

Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah menyiapkan pesta yang sayangnya justru berakhir dengan menyebalkan.

"Luhan sangat susah dibangunkan." Chanyeol melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya lalu melepaskan milik Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Benarkah?"

Pria besar itu tersenyum miring dan Baekhyun dengan jelas melihat itu.

"Mau membuktikan sendiri?"

Membuktikan yang Chanyeol maksut itu bukan dengan meledakkan bom atau memutar musik rock _hardcore_ dengan volume tinggi. Tapi, membuktikan yang Chanyeol maksut adalah dengan mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Menelusupkan telapak tangannya ke balik baju suami kecilnya itu untuk mencubit sesuatu yang ada di puncak dadanya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Berusaha mendorong Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memagut bibirnya dengan kelewat menuntut. Tapi apalah daya tangan-tangan kecil itu kalau yang dia lawan adalah tubuh sekokoh tembok China.

Chanyeol dengan segala ide diluar nalarnya adalah kesialan yang menyenangkan. Baekhyun mungkin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hanya bercanda dan tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat keduanya malu.

Tapi, saat tangan besar itu menelesup melewati kerutan pada celananya, Baekhyun tahu kalau ini adalah bencana.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau- _ahh!"_

 _Shit!_

Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan karena ini benar-benar gila! Chanyeol meremas dan mempermainkan penisnya. Membelai bagian tubuh itu sambil terus mencumbui leher juga daun telinga.

Melambungkan gairah Baekhyun dengan permainan tangan dan bibirnya di depan adik angkatnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Mendesah, _Honey._ Luhan tidak akan bangun..." bisik bibir tebal itu dibarengi dengan jilatan.

Tapi Baekhyun masih menutup bibirnya dengan dua telapak tangannya sampai gemetaran. Chanyeol merasa hasratnya juga naik hanya dengan melihat wajah itu mengekerut dan berkeringat.

Kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun sampai menutup rapat saat tangan besar Chanyeol memijat miliknya. Mempermainkan daerah kelelakian Baekhyun dengan sangat ahli, seolah tidak perduli ada siapa saja di dalam mobil ini bersama mereka.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu yang terlihat lelah.

Lelah karena menahan desahan dan gairah yang semakin meledak karena Chanyeol justru semakin mempercepat remasan dan pijatan itu. Memperparah siksaan Chanyeol yang bukan main sangat nikmat yang sayangnya tidak bisa Baekhyun lampiaskan.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengerang. Merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan meluncur turun melalui saraf. Kedua kakinya juga sampai mati rasa karena baru saja klimaks hanya dengan permainan tangan-tangan nakal Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan cumbuan dan gigitan yang sangat handal di seluruh tubuh.

Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar, melihat bahwa beberapa jarinya terkena cairan Baekhyun. Menjilat satu persatu jemari itu dengan cara yang sangat jantan, tidak lupa menatap mata sayu suami kecilnya yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas.

"Semua yang ada padamu sangat nikmat, Baekhyun."

Tidak banyak yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain memukul bahu lebar Chanyeol dengan lemah. Dia ingin protes, Baekhyun ingin memarahi kegilaan suaminya tapi dia sudah cukup lelah.

Menuntut kepada suami besarnya itu untuk menggendongnya sebagai pertanggungjawaban. Maka, Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan senang hati. Mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan membawa mereka memasuki rumah.

Berkata bahwa Chanyeol juga harus menyelesaikan masalah besar yang ada di balik celananya karena melihat keseksian Baekhyun saat menahan desahannya tadi. Keduanya terlarut dalam romansa panas sampai melupakan seseorang di sana.

Mengabaikan Luhan yang diam-diam menelan ludah susah payah karena kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Pelan-pelan membuka mata, melepaskan _earphone_ di telinga yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Luhan menunduk. Membuang nafasnya dengan sangat lesu karena ternyata menumpang mobil sepasang suami ini ternyata adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Huh, aku merindukan Sehun..."

 **e)(o**

.

Musim dingin telah tiba!

Chanyeol mendapat banyak ide tentang model sepatu baru yang akan Proxima rilis tiga bulan lagi. Pria itu ingin mengusung gaya sederhana dengan ketangguhan alas sepatu dalam menghadapi permukaan jalanan yang licin.

Menjunjung konsep untuk tetap mengedepankan pada fashion namun tidak melupakan kwalitasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan desain?" tanya Chanyeol kepada manager produksi yang kini sedang mempresentasikan rencana kerjanya.

"Kami memutuskan mengajak Kanye West untuk membuat desain-nya, Pak. Mengingat bahwa hasil kerjasamanya dengan Adidas kemarin sangat sukses, kami juga akan mencoba memulai diskusi."

"Adidas Yeezy Boost 350, maksutmu?"

"Ya, Pak."

Chanyeol mengangguk puas karena ide itu bisa dibilang tidak terlalu buruk. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa mengajak _rapper_ kelas dunia itu pasti akan mengeluarkan banyak upah, tapi Chanyeol juga tidak perlu susah-susah mencemaskan hasilnya.

"Baiklah. Kau harus merundingkan rencanamu dengan _rapper_ itu secara serius. Aku ingin segera mendengar keputusannya." Tutup Chanyeol setelah presentasi selesai.

Rapat berakhir dengan baik. Satu persatu kepala divisi mulai meninggalkan ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan. Mengosongkan ruangan besar itu dengan menyisakan sang pemilik perusahaan dan si eksekutif manager, Oh Sehun.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya, kita juga meluncurkan model baru untuk mantel?"

Sehun meregangkan tubuh pegalnya, menunggu Chanyeol menanggapi usulan itu tapi tidak ada respon apapun.

Chanyeol justru sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tersenyum sendiri sambil mengetikan entah apa itu dan untuk apa itu. Mirip seperti orang kasmaran yang masih amatir di penglihatan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba, sang atasan meletakan ponselnya dan Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol sedang berkirim pesan dengan Baekhyun. Sehun bisa tahu karena ada foto _selfi_ lelaki itudi layar ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kau jatuh cinta juga akhirnya." Ucap Sehun sarkas.

Chanyeol tertawa remeh.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Senyuman jelek-mu yang bilang."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, kali ini dia tidak bercanda karena seluruh ruangan langsung penuh dengan suara beratnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku memang sudah jatuh cinta. Tapi, itu hanya tiga puluh persen."

Omong kosong kah atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri? Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing karena pada dasarnya, dia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Semua yang telah Chanyeol rencanakan. Sehun tahu bahwa dia hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun menelan sumpahnya sendiri lalu membuatnya memohon maaf kepada atasannya itu.

Sedikit terdengar jahat, tapi sebut saja tindakan Chanyeol ini adalah sebuah pembalasan dendam.

Jadi, sejak jauh Sehun sudah memperingatkannya. Mengingatkan Chanyeol bahwa itu tentu bukanlah tindakan yang baik karena bagaimanapun juga memaafkan adalah obat paling mujarab.

Tapi luka hati selalu susah diobati.

"Kau penasaran apa yang akan terjadi besok?" Chanyeol berjalan menuju mejanya. Membuka laci terbawah untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Itu sebuah novel.

 ** _Shield For My Sword._**

Perisai Untuk Pedangku.

Karya seorang penulis kelahiran Swedia, bernama William Kroof yang dibeli Jongin di tempat kerja Baekhyun dulu. Novel terjemahan terlaris tahun ini yang sudah Chanyeol baca sampai lima kali.

"Bacalah ini. Maka kau akan tahu." Chanyeol meletakan buku itu ke atas meja, tepat di depan Sehun.

Sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya karena jujur saja, Sehun tidak terlalu suka membaca. Tapi, karena ini menyangkut 'keselamatan' Baekhyun, maka Sehun memaksakan diri.

Membalik buku untuk menemukan kutipan yang diambil dari isi novel itu sendiri.

 _'Ribuan bilah pedang akan turun ke bumi dari surga. Betapa mengobati luka rasa si pemilik rindu yang tidak akan ada sembuhnya. Betapa penderitaan yang paling mematikan di muka bumi adalah patah hati dari sang pecinta.'_

 _Shield For My Sword._

 _-William Kroof-_

.

.

 **To be continued**


	6. NO CLEAR SKIES

**The** **Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

6

.

NO CLEAR SKIES

.

Menyambut hari baru dimana udara dingin mulai membayang-bayangi kota.

Itu berarti, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh dan rasanya Baekhyun jadi sangat mudah kelelahan. Seringkali, dia membayangkan untuk seharian hanya tidur di ranjangnya dan hanya akan bergerak untuk sepiring nasi.

Tapi, berjalan-jalan juga bukan hal yang buruk. Justru bagus jika Baekhyun banyak melakukan kegiatan fisik, bukan begitu?

"Baekhyun!" suara melengking Luhan menggaung di telinga.

Lelaki itu duduk di lantai dapur tanpa alas apapun. Dengan sebuah box coklat seukuran kotak sepatu yang terbuka. Luhan juga tersenyum sangat cerah.

"Kemarilah! Aku menemukan album foto Chanyeol jaman dulu!"

Baekhyun mendekat pelan. Menanggung seseorang di dalam tubuhnya tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi untuk bergerak dengan cepat. Beruntung karena Luhan peka dengan kesulitan kakak iparnya itu, jadi mereka pindah ke ruang tamu.

Membongkar isi box berdebu itu dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat cukup penasaran.

"Aku menemukan box ini di bawah tempat tidurku. Ya ampun, debunya." Luhan menutup hidungnya dengan jari karena debu mulai memenuhi udara.

Di sana, ada beberapa barang aneh yang kebanyakan Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana menyebutnya. Dia hanya melihat bahwa Luhan memiliki gantungan kunci rusa dari kayu, hiasan bola untuk pohon natal, kaos kaki santa dan sebuah lencana.

Lencana yang terlihat tidak asing.

Baekhyun mengambilnya. Mencermati lencana berbentuk bintang warna hitam dengan tulisan di tengahnya.

 **Bongnam Primary School**

"Luhan, ini milik siapa?" Baekhyun membersihkan permukaan lencana yang sudah berjamur itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pasalnya, meskipun tulisan di tengah itu sudah hampir hancur karena berjamur tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau itu memang lencana milik sekolah dasarnya dulu. Sekolah dasar Bongnam.

"Tentu saja punya Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah bersekolah di Korea, Baek."

Baekhyun melihat lencana itu dalam rasa takjub. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi box penuh debu untuk sebuah album foto.

Ini jelas lencana sekolah dasarnya dulu. Baekhyun sangat yakin karena dia memakai benda itu selama enam tahun dan jelas ada nama sekolahnya di sana. Lalu, jika memang lencana ini milik Chanyeol, itu berarti mereka dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tidak tahu?

Lagipula, bukankah dia dan Chanyeol lahir di tahun yang sama? Itu berarti mereka berada di angkatan yang sama pula. Atau setidaknya, hanya beda satu tahun jika salah satu dari mereka terlambat.

"Ah ketemu!" Luhan menjerit. Mengangkat sebuah album foto ukuran segenggaman tangan.

Dengan terburu, membuka satu persatu lembaran yang sudah lengket karena jamur. Luhan mendengus sebal karena gambarnya sudah rusak. Mungkin karena udara lembab dan terlalu lama disimpan.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Baekhyun juga sedikit kecewa.

Tapi, Luhan pantang menyerah. Dia membuka tiap lembar dengan penuh perasaan. Meneliti setiap foto demi memperlihatkan kepada Baekhyun bagaimana rupa Chanyeol dulu.

Beruntung karena filosofi ' _hasil tidak akan mengkhianati usaha'_ berlaku pada Luhan. Dia menemukan satu lembar dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat jelas.

Mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas. Sedang berdiri di depan pohon oak, dengan sebotol cola di kedua tangan, juga jangan lupakan senyuman kikuk itu.

"Lihatlah model rambutnya itu. Ewh menjijikan. Dia jadi terlihat seperti sapu lidi berjalan."

Mungkin dulu, Chanyeol menyukai _Harajuku Style._ Menggelikan karena Luhan benar, rambut kakunya itu jadi terlihat seperti lidi.

"Apa, tidak ada fotonya saat di sekolah dasar? Atau foto saat dia lebih muda dari ini?"

"Foto saat lebih muda ya? Sayangnya, aku tidak punya. Lagipula, kami bertemu saat di sekolah menengah atas. Dia dua tingkat di atasku."

"Apa Chanyeol, tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya? Maksutku seperti, dimana dia bersekolah atau teman-temannya dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sangat jarang menceritakan masa kecilnya. Dia juga sering mengalihkan pembicaraan saat aku mengangkat topik itu."

"Begitu ya..." sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengusap permukaan lencana itu dalam rasa kecewa.

Dia penasaran tentu saja. Karena, jika memang lencana ini milik Chanyeol itu berarti mereka dulu berada di sekolah yang sama. Baekhyun mati-matian mengingat apakah dia memiliki teman dengan nama suaminya tapi, nihil.

Dia tidak menemukan siapapun untuk diingat.

Luhan terlihat mengembalikan beberapa barangnya ke dalam box. Gantunga kunci rusa, bola hiasan dan kaus kaki Santa. Termasuk lencana yang kini sedang ada di dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun itu.

"Kau menyukai itu?" Luhan menunjuk lencana di genggamannya.

"Aah, tidak. Aku juga memiliki lencana ini."

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Membelalakkan mata.

"Kau dan Chanyeol dulu satu sekolah?" Luhan terkejut dengan sangat vulgar.

Lelaki itu bahkan menggumamkan ' _Kau berbohong. Ini tidak mungkin!'_ dengan volume rendah bak seorang penyihir memantrai ramuan.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Hanya jika ini benar-benar milik Chanyeol."

"Demi celana dalam Sehun yang kedodoran, aku sangat yakin kalau itu memang milik Chanyeol!"

Itu berarti positif. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu memang berada di sekolah dasar yang sama jika Luhan tidak mengatakan kesalahan. Hal sepele yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, padahal belakangan ini dia mulai menklaim bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengenal suaminya dengan baik.

Mereka banyak bercerita tentang satu sama lain saat melakukan obrolan malam. Mereka berbagi kisah hidup masing-masing dengan embel-embel pendekatan. Tapi, dari sekian banyak cerita yang telah Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol bagikan, kenapa hal sesederhana ini saja dia baru tahu?

Apa hewan kesukaanmu?

Apa makanan favoritmu?

Sepak bola atau bermain gitar?

Rumahmu ada dimana?

Kau bersekolah dimana?

Bukankah itu semua adalah pertanyaan dasar untuk dua orang saling mendekatkan diri? Kenapa Baekhyun bisa melewatkannya? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa melewatkan barang sepele seperti ini?

"Kebetulan macam apa ini? Kalian membuatku terkejut."

"Aku juga terkejut, ngomong-ngomong."

Tiba-tiba, kebetulan yang lain datang ke dalam ingatannya. Baekhyun berjengit, refleks memegang salah satu bahu Luhan sampai tidak sadar kalau dia meremasnya dengan keras. Membuat pacar Sehun itu meringis ngilu.

"Luhan, apa kau ingat pin kamar rahasia milik Chanyeol?"

Lelaki bermata coklat terang itu mengangguk rikuh. Mengulangi pin itu dengan fasih. Menyebut angka nol lima nol enam dengan sangat lancar.

"Itu sama dengan tanggal lahirku..."

 **e)(o**

.

 _"_ _Masakan Italy untuk makan malam? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Dia menggeleng sambil meminta usul lain. Tidak perduli apakah Chanyeol bisa melihatnya atau tidak karena, mereka sedang berkomunikasi melalui sambungan telepon.

 _"_ _Aku akan mampir membeli makanan sebelum pulang, Baek. Apapun yang kau mau, katakan saja."_

"Terserah padamu. Apapun itu aku pasti akan memakannya. Jadi, pulanglah lebih awal..."

Rasa malu dan gugup menyergap. Baekhyun sampai menggaruk permukaan meja cafe hanya karena dia mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh di ujung sana.

 _"_ _Manis sekali. Rasanya jadi ingin cepat pulang."_

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang terlambat!"

 _"_ _Begitu ya?"_

"Ya."

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Lima detik dalam diam yang terasa aneh. Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini karena hanya suara nafas bersautan yang terdengar. Begitu berat dan menyesakkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia merindu...

 _"_ _Baekhyun?"_ suara berat Chanyeol menyapa.

"Ya, ya?"

 _"A_ _ku yakin kalau aku sedang merindukanmu."_

Ya Tuhan. Kalimat macam apa itu? Kenapa rasanya sangat menyegarkan di pendengaran? Bagaimana bisa ungkapan sekonyol itu bisa terasa membunga di dalam hati? Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa semenyenangkan ini?

Baekhyun jadi jatuh lebih dalam. Lagi.

"Aku-"

Bibir tipis itu ingin membalas rindu suaminya, namun seseorang yang dia tunggu terlihat memasuki cafe. Melambai ke arahnya sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang elok menutupi mata tajam itu.

"Aku harus menutup teleponnya! Cepatlah pulang! Sudah dulu ya? _Bye_!"

Sambungan terputus. Tanpa menunggu apakah Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi karena, dia sudah sangat dekat..

Itu Tao. Huang Zitao.

Model asal China yang kini sedang berkunjung ke Korea untuk urusan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya, tidak terlalu Baekhyun perdulikan.

"Halo, Baek! _Finally, we meet again!"_

Masa bodo tentang apa yang akan lelaki itu lakukan karena, Baekhyun memiliki tujuan sendiri. Alasan kenapa dia mati-matian melawan rasa muaknya untuk mengajak si model melakukan reuni.

Baekhyun sampai menghubungi manajemen si penjilat itu hanya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Betapa menyebalkan!

"Ya, hai. Duduklah. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Tentang apa?"

Seorang pelayan datang dengan nampan berisi minuman. Meletakan dua gelas minuman bercita rasa kopi yang tadi asal Baekhyun pesan.

"Tentang salah satu siswa di sekolah dasar kita."

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya. Meletakan dua benda itu ke atas meja, menghadapkannya tepat ke arah Tao.

Itu, adalah lencana sekolah mereka dan foto Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengenal dia?"

 **e)(o**

.

Menjelang sore hari.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil. Memasuki rumah megah itu dalam balutan rasa kecewa karena hasil investigasinya hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil.

Tao tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang siswa di sekolah mereka dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Dia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Chanyeol pernah bersekolah di Bongnam karena, melihat tampangnya sekarang dia seharusnya sangat populer dulu.

 _"_ _Siapa namanya?"_

Park Chanyeol, jawab Baekhyun.

Lalu, Tao berkata bahwa dia mengenal nama itu sebagai seorang pengusaha peralatan olahraga tersohor di Korea. Proxima nama perusahaannya. Dan Tao juga bilang bahwa dia hampir didaulat menjadi icon untuk produk topi edisi musim panas mereka.

 _"_ _Seseorang dari Proxima meminta model lain dari agensiku dan tidak memberi alasan yang jelas kenapa aku harus diganti."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun dapatkan dari pertemuannya dengan Tao. Tidak banyak membantu, malah membuatnya semakin muak karena lelaki itu bahkan menyebut bahwa Proxima bisa dijadikan sebagai ladang uang.

Sifatnya itu, belum berubah juga.

Memasuki kamar, Baekhyun berbaring pelan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sangat pegal. Jangan lupa, dia membawa seseorang yang lain di dalam perutnya dengan ukuran dan berat yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Dia menghela nafas...

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun teringat seseorang.

Buru-buru, dia mengambil ponselnya. Membuka laman email dan mengetikkan alamat surel seseorang itu lalu membaca riwayat terakhir obrolan mereka. Yang nyatanya berisikan _E-Wedding Invitation_ yang dulu Baekhyun kirim lewat email kepada teman baiknya, Jongdae.

Jemari itu menekan opsi untuk mengirim pesan baru. Masih untuk Jongdae, hanya dengan isi pesan yang berbeda.

 **To: Jongdae Kim**

 **Subject: BALAS PESANKU PLEASE!**

 **Hey Jongdae,**

 **Ada seseorang yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Aku yakin kau mengenalnya jadi, kapan kau memiliki waktu luang?**

SEND

 **e)(o**

.

Hampir tujuh bulan lamanya mereka berdua hidup di bawah atap yang sama.

Kebencian dan kenangan buruk perlahan mulai memudar. Rasa kaku dan sikap rikuh kepada satu sama lain pun juga ikut menghilang. Mereka berdua menjadi sepasang suami yang normal. Yang memiliki satu sama lain sebagai pelengkap dan bukannya sebagai korban dan pelaku.

Chanyeol, selalu bersikap sebaik yang dia bisa. Mengenyahkan _image_ buruk yang sempat dia tanamkan di dalam ingatan Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Meskipun begitu, menyerah bukanlah gayanya.

Dia berhasil. Sukses membuat Baekhyun nyaman untuk bercerita, berinteraksi, bahkan meminta kepadanya demi sesuatu. Entahlah itu makanan, benda atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol berhasil.

Dia sudah berhasil mengambil hati si mungil dengan perut berisi bayinya yang kini sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Terlelap setelah menghabiskan malam mereka dengan obrolan manis dan sedikit cumbuan.

Pria itu tersenyum. Merapikan beberapa helai anak rambut yang menutupi kelopak mata Baekhyun penuh perasaan.

Terdiam sejenak. Chanyeol perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan kelewat hati-hati. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki untuk meminimalisir suara pijakannya di lantai lalu menuruni tangga. Menyalakan lampu temaram yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan ruangan bawah dengan tenang.

 **6104**

Portal di samping pintu menyala hijau setelah Chanyeol memasukan empat digit angka sebagai pin.

Itu adalah nomor punggung seragam sepak bolanya dulu saat di sekolah dasar. Yang dia gabungkan dengan nomor punggung milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masuk. Menyalakan lampu utama di dalam kamar rahasia itu dan hal pertama yang langsung terlihat adalah kumpulan foto yang tertempel di dinding. Dengan presentase sembilan puluh persen dari foto itu sudah dia coret dengan spidol merah.

Di sudut kanan bawah, adalah sisa dari foto yang belum Chanyeol coret. Dengan teliti, dia menghitungnya di dalam hati. Mulai dari satu, dua, tiga. Sepuluh, sebelas, dua belas. Hingga tiga puluh dua untuk foto terakhir.

Jumlahnya tersisa tiga puluh dua foto.

Itu berarti satu bulan.

Usia kehamilan Baekhyun juga sudah genap delapan bulan.

Sangat pas.

Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Maka, secepatnya dia kembali ke kamarnya lagi. Masih dengan tanpa alas kaki dan langkah super hati-hati. Berharap bisa kembali tidur sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam damai, karena waktu mereka sudah tidak banyak lagi.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak ada di sana! Dia tidak ada di kamar!

Chanyeol mencarinya. Ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar mereka. Ke dalam _walking closet_ bahkan di bathup juga. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak ada!

Dimana dia?

Chanyeol berlari keluar kamar mandi. Membanting pintu itu lalu menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Dengan wajah terkejut sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun, kau darimana saja?" Chanyeol seperti terbang. Tidak sadar kalau dia sampai berlari hanya untuk menarik suaminya itu lebih dekat ke dadanya yang berdebar.

"Aku haus. Aku turun sebentar untuk mengambil minum."

Lega. Lega. Lega dan lega.

Biarkan saja jika Baekhyun melihatnya dengan cara yang berlebihan. Chanyeol tidak perduli. Yang dia tahu sekarang hanya bahwa memeluk Baekhyun dan menatap wajah itu dari dekat adalah kelegaan yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol membawa suaminya untuk kembali berbaring, masih mengamati wajah gelisah itu.

Dahi Baekhyun, berkeringat. Dia, entah bagaimana terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan olahraga ringan karena anak rambutnya basah.

Padahal udara sedang dingin karena ini musim salju.

 _Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?_

"Chanyeol, ayo tidur." Ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

Pasalnya pria itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tegang. Malah menciumnya dalam-dalam. Mengajak lidah mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik dalam sebuah lilitan.

Chanyeol si pencium handal yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona.

Tapi bukan itu intinya.

" _Have a beautifull dream, Baby._ _"_ Ucap sang pria setelah melepas ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol menarik selimut lebih tinggi untuk menutupi bahu suaminya. Memeluk tubuh kecil yang jelas terasa tegang di dalam dekapannya sebagai pengantar tidur.

Baekhyun bilang, dia turun untuk mengambil minum? Benarkah?

Tapi, Chanyeol merasakan bibir yang baru saja dia cumbu itu sangatlah kering.

Bahkan nafasnya saja, terasa seperti angin di musim kemarau.

Sebenarnya, apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan?

 **e)(o**

.

Di waktu yang sama.

Di malam yang sama.

Namun, di tempat yang berbeda.

Ada pasangan lain yang tengah menggila dibawah pengaruh alcohol. Berbaring di lantai ruang tamu mereka dengan dihiasi remah-remah keripik kentang dan beberapa botol bir yang sudah kosong.

Luhan tertawa sendiri dengan diselingi cegukan. Sehun juga cegukan dan terbaring tepat di sampingnya.

"Ibiza. Aku akan terbang ke Ibiza seperti _huks!_ Cicak. Cicak dengan sayap di kaki hehehe..." lelaki bermarga _Oh_ itu mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke udara.

Melihatnya dengan kunang-kunang hingga rasanya, dia seperti memiliki enam telapak tangan.

"Aaah kepalaku sakit!" keluh Luhan yang tingkat kesadarannya masih bisa ditoleransi.

Dia memegang kepalanya sendiri sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang menarik-narik celananya agar turun.

Si mesum yang sedang mabuk adalah bencana yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku harus segera menyelamatkan diri darimu, astaga!" Luhan memekik karena Sehun lebih unggul darinya dalam hal tarik menarik.

Meskipun sedang mabuk, jangan pernah meremehkan lelaki itu.

"Menyelamatkan apa _huks!_ dari siapa? Apa kau dalam bahaya?" Sehun tertawa dengan cegukan yang semakin parah.

Memeluk leher Luhan sampai lelaki kecil itu tercekik dan masa bodoh apakah dia bisa bernafas atau tidak.

" _Dear,_ kau itu sudah _huks!_ Aman. Itu karena ada aku!"

Pelukan di lehernya meregang pelan. Rasanya, Luhan ingin sekali untuk menginjak wajah tampan kekasihnya itu karena dia hampir saja terbunuh. Tapi, Sehun langsung merubah raut wajahnya.

Dia terlihat mendung dan menyedihkan. Masih dengan cegukan yang intensif dan nafas yang semakin berat.

"Yang harus _huks!_ Kau selamatkan adalahBaekhyun. _Huks!_ "

Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas karpet beludru di ruang tamunya. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya itu dalam rasa khawatir karena takut jika Sehun jatuh pingsan.

Tapi, cegukanya masih datang. Dia tidak pingsan, hanya saja kelopak matanya memang sudah tertutup.

"Sebentar lagi. Baekhyun _huks!_ Harus segera diselamatkan..."

Sehun diam lagi. Masih menutup matanya. Tapi, dia sudah tidak cegukan lagi.

Luhan menepuk pipinya berulang kali. Memanggil-manggil nama Sehun sambil memberi sedikit umpatan karena dia sangat kesal.

Sangat marah, dan sangat penasaran kenapa Baekhyun harus segera diselamatkan.

Tapi, Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mendengkur.

 _Apa maksutnya?_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Pertama-tama aku mau ngasi tau kalo setelah fic ini end, aku bakal ganti penname sama uname jadi **presiousca**. Biar gak ribet dan semoga kedepannya gak ada yang _pangling_.

Dan, tebakannya udah banyak yg bener ya, tapi endingnya masi salah wkwkw. Selalu salut lah buat para analisator dadakan disini. _Next chap lets reveal the truth, guys!_

 _Last,_ aku gak akan pernah bosen untuk bilang makasi sama kalian. Selalu nyempetin untuk ngasi permen buat fic ini. Terharu iya, seneng iya.

 _Ok! See you guys soon!_

 _Sweetest regards,_

 **Presiousca**


	7. BLADES FROM HEAVEN

**The** **Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

7

.

BLADES FROM HEAVEN

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya bisa sebahagia ini.

Hari ini, Chanyeol dengan sangat sukarela mau meluangkan waktunya sampai siang hari untuk menemaninya melakukan USG. Menemani Baekhyun melihat bagaimana wujud bayi mereka yang masih abstrak dengan luapan ketakjuban.

"Dia sangat aktif. Lihat, bayi kalian terus berputar-putar."

Seperti mau menangis, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa. Seperti ingin berlari, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa. Dia terlalu gembira, Baekhyun menyadari itu dan dia ingin melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol tahu.

Maka, dia meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam dan meremasnya kuat.

"Mari kita lihat apakah dia _baby blue_ atau _pinkeu baby._ "

Dokter itu memutar-mutar alat yang sedari tadi menempel di perut Baekhyun dengan kewalahan. Pasalnya, si jabang bayi terus bergerak dan itu bukan main mempersulit keadaan.

Baekhyun gugup. Semakin kuat meremas tangan suaminya yang baru dia sadari kalau sangat berkeringat.

"Ah! Dia _Baby blue!_ Selamat tuan-tuan, bayi kalian adalah calon jagoan."

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasanya bisa sebahagia ini.

Hanya dengan mengetahui bahwa calon bayinya dengan Chanyeol adalah seorang jagoan kecil, dunia sudah terasa sangat cukup. Baekhyun yakin dia tidak akan memerlukan harta melimpah, fasilitas mewah atau ketenaran.

Selama dia memiliki jagoan kecilnya, maka dunia sudah sangat cukup.

Chanyeol balas meremas tangannya. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang sedari tadi tak lepas menatap monitor.

Chanyeol menunduk kepadanya. Dengan lamat-lamat mencium dahi si mungil lalu berbisik.

" _Superboy_ kita sangat menakjubkan..."

 **e)(o**

.

Luhan berdecak kesal setelah mobil Sehun menghilang di balik pagar.

Setelah semalam mabuk dan mengucapkan kata-kata aneh, Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Luhan terus mendesak, bahkan mengancam kalau dia akan mogok bicara sampai sebulan, tapi itu tidak mempan.

 _"Kau selalu keceplosan kalau sedang mabuk! Aku saja tahu kalau kau juga menyukaiku setelah kau menghabiskan dua botol soju! Aku yakin semalam kau juga keceplosan. Oh Sehun jawab aku!"_

Tapi Sehun adalah pria dengan prinsip sekeras baja.

Sekali tidak itu berarti tidak. Jika dia enggan maka memaksa-pun akan sia-sia. Luhan seharusnya sudah hapal dengan keteguhan hati kekasihnya itu dan mencari jalan yang lebih lembut.

Tapi rasa penasaran seperti ingin membunuhnya. Apalagi, Sehun terus menghindar dan malah mengacuhkan semua ancaman Luhan. Memancing emosinya semakin tinggi. Membuatnya lupa untuk bersikap lebih negosiatif.

 _"Kau tahu aku mabuk kan? Aku bisa mengatakan omong kosong apapun. Sudahlah lupakan saja, Dear."_

Setelah penyangkalan terakhirnya itu, Sehun berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobilnya dan terus mengacuhkan umpatan Luhan. Meninggalkan kekasihnya itu ditengah emosi yang terasa akan menelan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kunyuk itu benar-benar! Aku akan membuatmu mabuk lagi! Lihat saja nanti!"

 **e)(o**

.

Antara ya dan tidak, Baekhyun merasa tidak memiliki pilihan yang tepat.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak dia mengikuti Chanyeol pada malam itu, sampai sekarang-pun dia masih merasa bingung. Pasalnya, dia memiliki empat angka kombinasi yang menjadi pin kamar rahasia itu.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang benar.

Dia menatap empat angka yang baru saja dia tulis di buku mewarnai. Mungkin kalian bertanya bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa mendapatkannya ya'kan?

Baekhyun sendiri, juga tidak habis pikir. Darimana keberanian itu bisa datang?

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mereka malam itu, Baekhyun mengikuti suaminya itu dengan super hati-hati dan menjaga jarak. Meminimalisir suara bahkan deru nafasnya sendiripun, Baekhyun larang untuk mengganggu.

Tiba saat dimana Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu dan menutup pintu, Baekhyun juga ikut turun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada portal. Mencoba menyinari tombol-tombol logam itu dengan senter kecil yang sudah dia siapkan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pada tombol-tombol itu. Menguarkan uap dari nafasnya untuk membuat permukaan tombol dengan bekas sidik jari memburam.

Ternyata reaksinya berhasil!

Tombol yang lebih banyak ditekan akan membuat jejak dan itu adalah angka satu, empat, enam dan nol. Baekhyun terkejut, dia tidak mengira bahwa cara yang dia cari melalui internet akan bekerja.

Baekhyun mati-matian mengingatnya sambil berjalan kembali dengan pelan menuju kamarnya. Namun sayang, perut besar itu membuatnya terlalu lambat dan terpaksa bersembunyi di balik lemari piagam di ruang tamu.

Chanyeol, dengan tidak terduga kembali dengan cepat dan dia tidak boleh ketahuan. Sial karena pria itu kembali ke kamar mereka terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun tentunya harus mencari alibi.

 _"Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun kau darimana saja?"_ ucap Chanyeol saat dia kembali.

Dengan wajah panik dan tangan gemetaran.

 _"Aku haus. Aku turun sebentar untuk mengambil minum."_

Masalahnya pada malam itu selesai. Baekhyun selamat dan dia tidak ketahuan sudah menguntit Chanyeol.

 _Case closed._

Tapi, masalah baru datang. Baekhyun memiliki empat angka itu tapi, keberanian dia tidak punya. Mengingat bahwa Chanyeol bahkan sampai membuang Luhan ke China hanya karena berhasil membuka pintu, membuatnya semakin takut.

Sayangnya, dia tidak senekat Luhan _._

 **e)(o**

.

Menjelang dua minggu menuju HBL yang sudah ditentukan.

Sampai pagi ini, kesehatan Baekhyun bisa dibilang sangat baik. Mual dan pusing di pagi hari sudah bisa dia atasi dengan handal. Nafsu makannya juga semakin naik dan bersyukurlah karena bukan hanya perutnya saja yang bertambah besar, tapi keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berulang kali memuji bagaimana Baekhyun begitu seksi saat hanya mengenakan kemeja putih juga tanpa celana.

Dia bilang, Baekhyun sangat menggairahkan. Membuatnya ingin berada di dalamnya sepanjang hari.

"Aku gemuk. Lemakku menempel dimana-mana." Ucap Baekhyun sambil cemberut.

"Dimana saja memangnya?"

"Di sini." Baekhyun menunjuk pipinya.

"Di sini." Menunjuk lengannya.

"Di situ." Menunjuk perutnya. Tentu saja.

"Dan di sana." Lalu menggerakan kedua kakinya untuk menunjukan bahwa bagian itu juga semakin besar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Kali ini dengan cara yang sangat tampan.

"Aku seperti kentang berjalan ya'kan?"

Merasa kurang percaya diri itu manusiawi. Chanyeol memaklumi bagaimana Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kadar pesonanya yang berkurang karena lemak. Tapi itu kehamilan. Siapa yang tega untuk mempermasalahkannya?

"Kau selalu seksi. Jangan khawatir." Chanyeol menggelitik perut buncit itu dengan belaian.

Menyelipkan tangannya dibalik kaos Baekhyun untuk menyentuh kulit yang membungkus bayi mereka. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak. Memutar-mutar jemarinya untuk terus mengikuti kemana bayinya bergerak.

Membuatnya gemas dan berakhir mencium pipi berisi Baekhyun.

" _Superboy_ kita ribut sekali. Apa tidak sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Hanya saja, terkadang dia menendang ke bawah dan itu lumayan sakit."

Chanyeol meringis prihatin, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlalu memaksakan senyumannya. Membuat Chanyeol merasa harus memarahi bayi mereka yang terlalu aktif dan justru menyakiti Baekhyun.

Pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Meletakan bibirnya di samping perut buncit Baekhyun lalu menciumnya sekali.

"Hey _superboy._ Anak baik harus menuruti ucapan Daddy, Ok?"

Baekhyun tertawa seraya menatap wajah suaminya yang sedang berpura-pura marah.

"Berputar-putar boleh, tapi jangan menendang dengan keras. _Deal_?"

" _Deal,_ Daddy!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara mencicit bak anak-anak.

Keduanya tersenyum saat tatapan saling bertemu. Buru-buru, Chanyeol menjemput bibir tipis itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang menyenangkan. Bermain-main dalam pagutan yang menuntut namun tetap terasa ringan.

Baekhyun tertawa disela cumbuan saat tangan besar itu merabai perutnya.

"Satu kali ya?" pinta Chanyeol sambil menciumi daun telinganya.

Berusaha membujuk si perut besar untuk memberikannya sarapan panas yang sudah jarang Chanyeol dapatkan. Mengingat perut itu semakin besar, jujur saja Chanyeol juga cukup dibuat segan untuk melakukannya.

Tapi bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun bernafas saja sudah terlihat sangat seksi.

Tiba-tiba, suami mungilnya itu melirik ke arah jam dinding di balik punggung Chanyeol.

Satu jam lagi, Chanyeol sudah harus berangkat ke kantornya. Itu berarti tidak bisa.

"Nanti malam saja. Ini saatnya kau bersiap-siap." Senyuman manis untuk sebuah penolakan dari Baekhyun teruntuk Chanyeol.

Masih belum cukup mengobati kekecewaan tentu saja. Chanyeol masih dalam usahanya.

"Satu saja, _please?_ "

Tapi Baekhyun tetap menggeleng. Mencium sekali bibir cemberut itu lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol untuk segera turun dan beranjak mandi.

Pagi yang sempurna bukan? Bagaimana setiap hari mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol dan lebih mendekatkan diri. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol selalu bersikap sangat baik. Sangat lembut dan sangat pengertian.

Dia bahkan sempat heran bagaimana pria itu bisa sangat memperhatikan segala keinginannya, mengingat bagaimana buruknya pertemuan pertama mereka.

Perasaan bersalah mungkin?

Jika memang iya, itu sah-sah saja. Baekhyun tidak akan mempermasalahkan motif apa Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya. Lebih baik seperti itu. Daripada dia harus hidup di masa lalu dan terus mengingat bagaimana buruknya Chanyeol dulu.

 _Beeep Beeep_

Ponsel milik Chanyeol menyala dengan sederet nomor asing yang belum tersimpan. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor asing dan Baekhyun samasekali tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya.

Lupakan saja. Nanti juga berhenti sendiri, pikirnya.

 _Beeep Beeep_

Panggilan kedua datang lagi. Masih dengan nomor yang sama dan Baekhyun masih belum berniat menjawab.

 _Beeep Beeep_

Panggilan ketiga datang. Masih dengan nomor yang sama namun kali ini, Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk mengangkatnya.

Berpikir bahwa dia bisa sedikit saja bersikap layaknya asisten pribadi Chanyeol yang akan menyampaikan pesan. Tapi, ternyata si penelepon tidak sesederhana itu.

"KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL! KENAPA KAU JUGA MENGASINGKAN KELUARGAKU? AKU SUDAH MELAKUKAN SEMUA YANG KAU MINTA! AKU MENGAJAK BAEKHYUN BEKERJA DI CLUB SIWON DAN MENUTUP MULUT! BRENGSEK! KAU MELANGGAR KESEPAKATAN!"

Dalam kepalan tangannya, Baekhyun seperti ingin meremukkan ponsel itu. Baekhyun tentu saja tidak bodoh untuk sekedar tahu siapa laki-laki di ujung sambungan yang sedang menyumpahi suaminya.

"BAJINGAN JAWAB AKU! AKU BERSUMPAH KAU AKAN HABIS DI TANGANKU! AKU AKAN MEM-"

 _Tut Tut Tut_

Sambungan tiba-tiba terputus. Bukan Baekhyun yang memutuskannya karena, berpikir saja dia belum mampu. Bibirnya juga masih kelu.

Baekhyun tahu siapa gerangan yang baru saja memaki Chanyeol. Mengutuk suaminya dan berkata bahwa dia yang sudah mengajak Baekhyun untuk bekerja di club Siwon dulu.

Dia adalah Minseok.

Pria lima tahun lebih tua darinya yang sudah Baekhyun anggap seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri...

"Baekhyun?" suara berat itu menyapa.

Baekhyun berjingkat. Mendapati wajah mengkerut Chanyeol yang sudah segar setelah mandi itu ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan mengambilkan baju."

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun ingin berteriak. Dia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Chanyeol dan bertanya apa saja yang tidak dia ketahui. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun itu tidak senekat Luhan.

Dia tidak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memilih kemeja, celana katun dan dasi mana yang pas digunakan suaminya untuk bekerja.

Dengan tangan gemetaran dan tubuhnya yang masih tegang.

 _Beeep Beeep_

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar lagi. Membuat Baekhyun terdiam di depan lemari pakaian besar milik suaminya dalam rasa cemas.

"Ya, Sehun?"

Syukurlah, itu Sehun.

"Kerja bagus. Tetap monitor bagaimana perkembangannya."

Chanyeol mulai mengenakan setelan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan. "Kita bicarakan lagi di kantor. Aku akan sampai dalam tiga puluh menit."

Sambungan ditutup. Selaras dengan rampungnya simpul dasi yang dipasangkan oleh tangan gugup Baekhyun.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Baby. _Love you._ "

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun kilat, tak lupa juga meninggalkan satu untuk perut buncitnya.

" _Love you, Superboy..."_

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Menjelang sore hari, entah kenapa perutnya terasa sangat sakit.

Pikiran Baekhyun juga terus gelisah karena ucapan Minseok masih berputar-putar di kepala. Hari ini terasa sangat buruk. Baekhyun sampai bingung sendiri kenapa bayinya jadi sangat nakal dan terus berulah.

Dia merintih. Mencari ponselnya untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa dimintai bantuan.

Tapi, Baekhyun justru menemukan hal lain.

 _'You got a new e-mail from Jongdae Kim'_

Baekhyun membukanya.

 **From: Jongdae Kim**

 **To: me**

 **Subject: BALAS PESANKU PLEASE!**

 **AKU MEMBALASNYA!**

 **Hey, Baek! Temanmu yang paling tampan ini akan terbang ke Amsterdam besok! Beruntung pukul enam sore ini aku ada waktu. Kabari saja dimana tempatnya! +404 98770090**

Tapi sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Untuk bergerak saja Baekhyun sudah sangat kewalahan. Tapi, dia benar-benar harus berbicara dengan Jongdae. Baekhyun harus menemui lelaki itu.

Jemarinya bermain di layar ponselnya. Menekan angka dua dengan lama lalu terhubunglah dia kepada seseorang di ujung sambungan.

"Halo, Luhan?" Baekhyun menyeka butiran keringat di dahinya.

Membelai perutnya yang terasa sangat-sangat sakit tapi tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tidak tahu bagaimana mengatasi rasa sakit itu sendirian.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?"

 **e)(o**

.

Picasso adalah tempat yang tepat untuk bertemu.

Bookstore yang juga memiliki minicafe ini masih menjadi tujuan terakhir Baekhyun kala dia bosan. Bukan karena seleranya yang tidak menarik, tapi karena si manis Kyungsoo masih bekerja di sini.

"Baek, kau Ok?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sampai hati melihat betapa hebatnya lelaki itu berkeringat.

Wajahnya juga sangat pucat. Seperti yang sudah Luhan ucapkan berulang kali.

"Baekhyun, aku pikir kau sedang sangat sakit. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?"ajak Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun sudah memberitahu kepada Jongdae bahwa dia menunggunya di Picasso. Waktu juga sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, Baekhyun yakin si teladan Jongdae itu tidak akan terlambat.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya lain kali. Atau, hubungi saja nomornya! Baekhyun, kau membuatku takut."

Luhan bersikeras menuntun tubuh gemetaran kakak iparnya untuk kembali ke mobil, tapi batu tetaplah batu. Baekhyun bersikeras untuk menunggu di saat Luhan bisa melihat bibir tipis itu mulai gemetaran.

"Persetan dengan temanmu! Kita akan ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Menolak-pun akan percuma karena Luhan itu juga batu. Bedanya, sekarang Baekhyun sedang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berargumen karena bayinya yang terus berulah. Kyungsoo sampai harus turun tangan buku mewarnai milik Baekhyun yang sempat tertinggal.

Meletakannya di pangkuan Baekhyun dan berucap bahwa dia akan segera menyusul sepulang kerja. Tapi Baekhyun seperti kehilangan energi. Dia hanya terus bernafas sambil merasakan seluruh pinggulnya yang serasa disobek.

Perih. Panas. Sakit yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Dan gelisah.

Luhan masih mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol melalu ponselnya. Dengan tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan mari dengarkan rintihan kesakitan Baekhyun yang menusuk hati.

"Luhan..." panggilan lemah itu terdengar.

Baekhyun terlihat membuka sebuah halaman pada buku mewarnai miliknya, dengan foto Chanyeol terselip di sana. Foto yang dulu juga dia perlihatkan kepada Tao, yang seharusnya dia tunjukan kepada Jongdae sore ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin Baekhyun tunjukan.

Di satu sudut pada kertas, terdapat banyak rangkaian angka yang hanya terdiri dari nol, satu, empat dan enam. Baekhyun menunjuk bagian itu dengan nafasnya yang sudah sangat berat.

"Pin kamar rahasia Chanyeol..."

 **e)(o**

.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari dari ujung koridor dengan dikerubungi rasa panik.

Pasalnya, Luhan menelepon mereka berdua sampai seratus kali dan mengirim puluhan pesan berisi nama rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan.

Aku ulangi, Baekhyun akan segera melahirkan.

Ketiganya sepakat untuk menutup mulut dan mendapati bahwa mondar-mandir adalah tindakan yang tepat. Sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun ada di dalam sana. Bersama paramedis dengan segala usahanya untuk mendorong agar bayinya keluar.

Luhan beringsut turun. Meremas selembar kertas yang tadi dia sobek dari halaman buku mewarnai milik Baekhyun dengan gelisah.

Lalu, semua kepanikan akhirnya berakhir saat suara tangisan itu terdengar. Menggaung memenuhi kepala ketiga manusia yang sedang dilanda rasa takjub.

Dia sudah lahir ke dunia...

Seorang suster dengan sarung tangan berdarah menyapa dan mencari ayah si bayi. Chanyeol mengangguk di belakang sana, bergegas untuk memasuki ruangan yang sedang menyembunyikan Baekhyun juga bayinya.

Ini seperti surga.

Pikir Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, saat melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan airmata dan si _superboy_ yang diletakan di atas dada. Chanyeol seperti melangkah tanpa kaki. Mendekati suaminya untuk berjongkok di depan wajah berdarah bayi mereka.

Dia masih menangis. Dengan sangat kuat. Sampai kedua tangan kecilnya itu terkepal. Sampai kedua matanya itu menutup sangat rapat.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan, membuat satu tetes turun mengalir di pipi.

Dia bersinar seperti malaikat.

Pikir Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, saat melihat wajah penuh syukur Baekhyun seolah tidak ada pengorbanan nyawa seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kecil itu terbuka. Menempel pada pipi Chanyeol dan merabai permukaan itu. Merambati wajahnya dengan jemari kecilnya. Menyentuh hidung, pipi dan bibir Chanyeol hingga tangisannya hilang.

 _Superboy_ mereka membuka mata. Mendapati mata berkilau milik sang Daddy yang tersenyum sambil berbisik. "Hey, ini Daddy..."

Tangan kecil itu dengan sangat lemah menepuk pipi Daddy-nya. Seolah sedang menyapa.

"Dia menyukai Daddy-nya."

 _First touch_ bayi mereka boleh saja menjadi milik Baekhyun, tapi _first love_ itu nyatanya jatuh kepada Chanyeol.

Dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

" _Welcome home, Superboy..."_ ucap Chanyeol, lamat-lamat menatap bibir kemerahan bayinya yang mengkerut dengan gemas.

Dia tidak tahu. Chanyeol tidak paham tentang apa yang sudah bayi itu berikan padanya. Bagaimana mata bening itu terasa seperti obat yang menyembuhkan. Betapa sentuhan tangan itu nyatanya mampu mendamaikan hati.

Bayinya, datang seperti obat. Seperti penyembuh luka rasa. Bak ramuan termujarab yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya dengan pertaruhan nyawa.

Bayi mereka yang tidak ada bedanya dengan ribuan pedang dari surga.

Yang pada awalnya, hendak Chanyeol jadikan sebagai senjata.

Namun, justru membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol membisikan ribuan maaf ke depan telinga suaminya. Mengabaikan pertanyaan _kenapa_ dari bibir gemetar Baekhyun yang bukan main bingung.

"Aku akan menjaga kalian, sampai mati. Aku janji..."

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Setelah melihat kondisi Baekhyun dan keponakannya yang baik-baik saja, Luhan diam-diam kembali ke rumah sang kakak demi sesuatu.

Sambil membawa sobekan kertas itu, dia turun ke ruangan bawah tanah. Menyalakan lampu dan berdiri menghadap portal yang memintanya memasukan pin.

 **6401**

Kombinasi pertama yang Luhan coba, tapi portal menyala merah. Percobaan pertama gagal.

 **1046**

Kombinasi kedua yang hasilnya masih saja menyala merah. Membuat Luhan mendesah marah.

 **4061**

Portal kembali menyala merah, dan hilanglah kesempatannya yang ketiga.

Luhan tahu betul jika dalam percobaan keempat dia masih memasukan kombinasi yang salah, maka portal otomatis mengirim _notifikasi_ kepada Chanyeol. Memberitahukan bahwa seseorang sedang mencoba membobol kamarnya.

Dengan gemetaran, Luhan hendak mencoba lagi. Namun, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau sudah mencobanya tiga kali, _Dear_."

Itu Sehun. Yang diam-diam mengikuti kemana perginya sang kekasih juga terus mengamatinya sejak awal.

"Katakan saja kepada Chanyeol. Aku tidak takut." Luhan hendak memasukan beberapa angka lagi tapi Sehun mencegahnya.

Menarik tangan itu dan menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu ini, tapi dengan satu syarat."

Sehun memasukan empat kombinasi angka. **6104** yang nyatanya membuat portal menyala hijau. Kembali mencegat kekasihnya yang hendak memasuki kamar rahasia itu dengan terburu.

"Apapun yang kau lihat nanti, jangan pernah membenci Chanyeol."

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa seperti terbang.

Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah melihat bayinya yang dengan lahap meminum susu yang didapatkan Chanyeol dari bank ASI. Baekhyun hanya ingat bahwa suaminya itu pamit pulang demi mengambil baju ganti untuknya.

Tapi, kenapa sekarang tempat tidurnya terasa seperti bergerak?

Baekhyun membuka mata. Mendapati langit-langit rumah sakit yang melintas dan Luhan yang mendorong tempat tidurnya dengan dua suster lain.

Lelaki berdarah China itu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan memindahkanmu ke rumah sakit yang lebih bagus." Begitu kata Luhan.

Maka, Baekhyun sontak mencari dimana bayinya.

" _Bubble_ ada di sampingmu." Ucap Luhan.

Dan memang benar, bahwa bayinya sedang berada di dalam gendongan Sehun. Juga berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah tegang yang begitu kentara.

Entah akan membawa mereka berdua kemana.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Chapter depan 90% flashback ya!

Makasi udah ngingetin typo 'maksut' ke 'maksud'. Mungkin dari kalian ada yg punya kritik ato saran semisal, gaya bahasanya alay lah? ato cara penulisannya norak lah? Apa gimana lah? _Please feel free to tell me, Ok?_

Eh mau nanya, aku mumet mau manggil Baek pake sebutan apa. _Is that_ Mommy? Papa? Appa? Ayah? _Or_ Bapake? Karena kalian yang baca, senyamannya kalian gimana? Suara terbanyak yang tak pake. Thankyou!

 _Sweetest regards,_

 **Presiousca**


	8. THE CURSE

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

8

.

 **ATTENTION**

 _Contain 90% flashback scene. Hope you guys enjoying every step._

.

THE CURSE

.

Ternyata Luhan berbohong. Dia tidak pernah memindahkan mereka berdua ke rumah sakit mana pun.

Lelaki itu malah membawa keduanya menuju rumah Sehun dan membuatnya menetap di sana. Membayar beberapa perawat untuk memonitor kesehatan keponakannya yang masih merah tanpa meminta ijin kepada Baekhyun.

Lebih parahnya lagi, semua tindakan ini dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Kalau boleh marah, Baekhyun tentu saja akan sangat marah. Mengingat bahwa keadaan bayinya yang saat itu masih sangat membutuhkan sentuhan paramedis namun Luhan malah membawa kabur keduanya.

"Aku harus melakukan ini sebelum Chanyeol mengambil _Bubble_ darimu, Baekhyun."

Tapi, Luhan berkata bahwa ini semua demi keselamatannya dan _Bubble_. Baekhyun sempat menolak mati-matian alasan itu dan mengingatkan kepada adik iparnya bahwa perkataannya sangat gila. Sangat mengada-ada.

Sayangnya, Sehun ada di sana juga, untuk membenarkan semua perkataan gila itu.

"Dia sinting! Chanyeol mengikutimu sejak kalian lulus sekolah menengah seperti penguntit gila! Aku bersumpah, aku seperti tidak mengenalinya! Dia seperti monster!" kutuk Luhan tanpa ampun.

Sehun masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Melihat bahwa ponselnya diberondong dengan ratusan pesan dan puluhan panggilan yang tak lain datang dari si _Boss_. Tanpa ragu, dia langsung mematikan ponselnya. Menghindari pria itu karena sepertinya, Sehun lebih berpihak kepada nurani daripada ambisi Chanyeol.

Larut dalam penyesalan karena kesadarannya yang datang terlambat. Menyebabkan Baekhyun dan bayinya harus mengalami kesulitan semacam ini.

"Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun setengah frustrasi. Melirik kepada dua orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya saat ini dengan wajah marah.

Luhan diam. Dia tidak dalam kuasanya untuk menjelaskan apa pun dan hanya melirik kepada kekasihnya. Mengirim sinyal kepada lelaki tinggi itu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang telah dia dan Chanyeol sembunyikan dari Baekhyun karena inilah waktunya.

Maka Sehun mendekat, berdiri di sisi tempat tidur seraya menatap mata nanar Baekhyun. Mengeluarkan selembar foto yang kemarin dia ambil dari ruang bawah tanah Chanyeol.

Itu adalah gambar seorang bocah gendut berkacamata tebal yang tengah mengangkat seekor _ferret_.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingat dia?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Chanyeol kecil gemetaran saat menyadari bahwa lapangan sedang dipenuhi oleh puluhan murid. Pandangannya berkeliling melihat satu-persatu wajah mencela mereka lalu berakhir pada ekspresi jijik seseorang._

 _Seseorang yang kini bersedekap di hadapannya. Yang baru saja menolak menerima surat cinta yang telah susah payah Chanyeol buat._

 _"Puisimu pasti sejelek wajahmu! Aku tidak mau membacanya!" suara itu melengking bak sambaran petir._

 _Bocah manis dari kelas lima A itu dengan sangat keras menolak surat pemberian Chanyeol. Si anak populer dan kaya, Byun Baekhyun tentu saja tidak akan menerima apapun dari si culun Park._

 _Setidaknya, seperti itulah bagaimana seluruh sekolah menyebut Chanyeol._

 _Si jelek Park._

 _Si culun Park._

 _Si gendut Park._

 _Lagi pula, Baekhyun juga tidak sudi untuk tahu siapa nama asli murid rendahan sepertinya. Apalagi untuk membaca surat cinta yang barusan dia berikan._

 _"Aku akan membacakannya untukmu!" teriak Chanyeol tanpa rasa sungkan._

 _Sontak, salah satu teman Baekhyun langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada bocah kaya itu. Dengan senyuman nakal, Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membacanya. Maka, dengan senang hati Chanyeol kecil membacakannya. Menyuarakan suara melengking khas anak-anaknya itu dengan keras dan lantang._

 **Aku sangat suka langit.**

 **Baekhyun juga seperti langit.**

 **Langit kadang bersinar. Kadang mendung. Kadang cerah. Kadang gelap.**

 **Tapi Baekhyun selalu bersinar. Senyumannya juga seperti matahari.**

 **Kalau Baekhyun adalah langit sungguhan, aku pasti akan memandanginya terus.**

 **Baekhyun juga lebih indah daripada langit**.

 **Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun.**

 _Chanyeol menurunkan kertas berwarna pink itu untuk menemukan bahwa Tao, teman dekat Baekhyun sedang berbisik lagi. Dengan wajah nakal yang lebih cocok disebut dengan ekspresi licik._

 _"Berikan kertas itu!" teriak Baekhyun._

 _Tidak tahu apa maksudnya, Chanyeol hanya langsung memberikan kertas berisi puisi itu kepada sang pujaan hati. Berharap bahwa Baekhyun mungkin akan menyimpannya atau setidaknya membawa pulang._

 _"Puisimu sangat jelek! Kau juga jelek! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Lagi pula, kalau di dunia ini manusia tersisa kau saja, aku tetap tidak mau menikah denganmu! Dasar jelek!" bibir kecil itu bungkam dalam kerutan sebal._

 _Chanyeol tidak memiliki banyak kata saat Baekhyun meremas kertas itu lalu menjatuhkannya. Menginjak dan meratakannya dengan tanah, diiringi tawa dari seluruh murid yang melihat._

 _Tiba-tiba, Tao membisikan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun lagi. Membuat bocah terkaya di sekolah itu mengangguk._

 _"Karena dia sudah membuat aku malu, aku akan membuat lomba!"_

 _Tiba-tiba seluruh murid terlihat antusias._

 _"Siapa saja yang bisa menjatuhkan si gendut ini, akan aku traktir pizza!"_

 _Tangan kecil Baekhyun menunjuk tepat ke wajah Chanyeol._

 _Lalu beberapa murid mulai mendekatinya dengan wajah yang mengerikan._

 _Salah satu dari mereka mendorongnya sampai jatuh. Tapi Chanyeol bangkit lagi. Lalu seseorang yang lain mendorongnya lagi. Sampai dia tersungkur belasan kali lalu bangkit puluhan kali._

 _Mereka mendorongnya terus. Masih menjatuhkan Chanyeol. Menendang bahkan sampai memukuli tubuh gendut itu agar tidak bangun lagi. Chanyeol sampai tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa karena seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit._

 _Bocah itu akhirnya jatuh karena lelah. Tersungkur di tengah lapangan, menatap surat cintanya yang masih ada di bawah pijakan kaki Baekhyun._

 _"Aku sudah menjatuhkannya, Baek!"_

 _"Aku juga menjatuhkannya!"_

 _"Belikan kami pizza!"_

 _"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!"_

 _Mereka semua yang telah menyisa Chanyeol satu persatu pergi. Dengan Baekhyun berjalan paling depan untuk menuntun mereka ke arah sebuah tempat makan Italia di samping sekolah._

 _Meninggalkan si malang Chanyeol yang dengan kesakitan memungut bulatan kusut surat cintanya._

 _"Ayo berdiri!" satu-satunya murid yang tidak mengikuti rombongan itu mendekat._

 _Mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol, membantunya untuk berdiri kembali._

 _"Aku sudah bilang, dia tidak akan mau. Dasar kepala batu!" sembur Oh Sehun kecil, si anak pendiam dari kelas lima C yang juga adalah teman sebangku Chanyeol._

 _Membuat bocah gendut itu terdiam menahan air mata._

 **.**

 **..**

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol lebih suka mengurung dirinya di dalam kelas. Karena lain hari, lain pula derita._

 _Dia juga sering pulang dalam keadaan terluka karena teman-teman Baekhyun masih suka bertingkah seenaknya. Chanyeol bahkan sampai dimarahi orang tuanya dan harus mengaku kalau dia terlibat pertengkaran dengan teman sekelas._

 _Dia berbohong. Chanyeol berbohong hanya agar orang tuanya tidak melihat Baekhyun dengan cara yang buruk._

 _Betapa hebat rasa sukanya itu sampai semarah apa pun, dia tidak rela jika Baekhyun akan dicap buruk oleh orang tuanya._

 _"Mulai tahun depan, Ayah akan mengirimmu ke China. Bersekolah-lah dengan baik di sana. Jangan suka berkelahi, Nak."_

 _Maka terwujudlah ucapan ayahnya. Chanyeol terpaksa melanjutkan sekolahnya di negeri tirai bambu karena, Korea tidak cocok untuk anaknya. Begitulah pikir sang ayah. Sampai hati memindahkan sekolah Chanyeol dan mengirim seorang asisten untuk menemani anaknya selama hidup di China._

 _Chanyeol benci China. Dia benci dengan bahasanya yang rumit. Dia benci karena dia kehilangan temannya di Korea. Chanyeol benci karena dia harus hidup sebatang kara. Dia harus tinggal jauh dari orangtuanya._

 _Dan itu semua karena dia harus melindungi Baekhyun. Itu semua karena Baekhyun. Dia menderita, hidup sendirian di negeri orang dengan terus menghadapi kesulitan, hanya karena Baekhyun. Hanya agar kedua orangtuanya tidak membenci si anak terkaya di sekolah itu._

 _Lalu berakhirlah Chanyeol, harus kehilangan semuanya karena Baekhyun._

 _Karena Byun Baekhyun yang dia sukai._

 **.**

 **..**

 _Jika Korea tidak cocok untuk Chanyeol, maka sama halnya dengan China._

 _Dia tumbuh di lingkungan dengan budaya mengintimidasi warga negara asing. Chanyeol lebih banyak melakukan kegiatan individual seperti olahraga, membuat komposisi musik, bermain game dan banyak hal._

 _Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia betah menjalani hidup seperti ini. Dia tidak tertarik dengan China, karena rumahnya ada di Korea. Semua yang dia sukai ada di sana. Semua hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia ada di sana. Semuanya ada di Korea._

 _Tapi lihatlah, dia harus menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan di Tiongkok sendirian karena seseorang. Mengakibatkan dirinya harus hidup di negeri seberang sampai tujuh tahun lamanya. Dengan menanggung semua beban itu sendirian._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya, dia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas di usia delapan belas._

 _"Lanjutkan kuliahmu di Korea, nak. Ayah yakin kau sudah cukup dewasa sekarang."_

 _Maka kembalilah Chanyeol ke Korea. Sebagai putra semata wayang keluarga pengusaha sepatu olahraga yang bukan main tampan._

 _Chanyeol sudah tidak gemuk lagi karena dia selalu berolahraga. Selama tujuh tahun lamanya sebagai pelampiasan penat hidup di China._

 _Chanyeol sudah tidak memakai kacamata tebal lagi, karena dia menjalani operasi lasik pada kedua matanya. Melewati rasa sakit itu sendirian karena dia tidak ingin disebut sebagai si culun Park lagi._

 _Chanyeol yang ini, adalah seseorang yang tidak akan bisa kau hindari. Baik pesona juga daya tariknya._

 _Chanyeol yang sekarang ini, adalah seseorang yang tidak akan diam jika kau menginjaknya._

 _Karena Chanyeol yang kau lihat saat ini, adalah Chanyeol yang sudah menyimpan benci sampai tujuh tahun lamanya._

 _Bagai sebuah pohon dengan daun dan ranting kebencian yang lebat, yang pada kenyataannya tumbuh dari benih suka dan cinta._

 **.**

 **..**

 _"Ayolah, Chanyeol! Kau akan menyukainya! Hanya untuk merayakan kelulusan sekaligus kepulanganmu! Lets get some fun, Dude! Don't be a shit!" Sehun yang dulu dan sekarang, masih terasa sama._

 _Dia masih menjadi satu-satunya teman Chanyeol yang selalu tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Hanya saja, cara bicaranya sudah tidak imut lagi._

 _"Ini adalah festival antar sekolah setiap akhir tahun ajaran. Di sana akan ada banyak pemandangan indah! Kita bisa cuci mata, Yeol!" Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya bolak-balik._

 _Membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan langsung melaporkannya ke kantor polisi atas tuduhan pencabulan batin._

 _"Baiklah! Karena kau memaksa."_

 _Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti ajakan Sehun. Dia pribadi yang pandai bergaul dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa di itu populer. Chanyeol tahu itu, dia juga sadar akan risiko bahwa Sehun akan dikerubungi banyak orang. Mengajaknya berkenalan, merencanakan pesta bahkan obrolan untuk saling menjodohkan._

 _Jadi, Chanyeol mengambil waktunya sendiri. Bergabung dengan siswa dari banyak sekolah untuk berdiri menonton sebuah band. Mengangkat kamera polaroid milik ayahnya sesekali, untuk mengambil foto._

 _"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _Diantara kerumunan, ditengah-tengah kerasnya musik yang sedang dimainkan, Chanyeol mendengar seseorang berteriak di belakangnya. Seperti angin yang familiar, suaranya terdengar seperti milik seseorang._

 _Chanyeol berbalik. Menemukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak pernah luput mampir ke dalam mimpinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon._

 _Waktu terasa berhenti..._

 _"Ayah pasti bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin!"_

 _Dia Byun Baekhyun. Yang sedang ketakutan karena menerima kabar bahwa perusahaan ayahnya jatuh bangkrut. Menangisi lenyapnya seluruh harta yang dulu dia agungkan._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bagaimana kita bisa membayar hutang kepada bank?"_

 _Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melupakan ini seumur hidupnya. Melupakan bagaimana rupa Baekhyun saat menangis. Bagaimana laki-laki mungil itu terlihat begitu jatuh dan hancur._

 _Bagaimana semua penderitaan Baekhyun bisa terasa seperti semanis madu._

 _Membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa ini moment yang langka. Dia harus mengabadikan wajah sedih lelaki itu sebagai obat kebenciannya._

 ** _Click_**

 _Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Foto Baekhyun dalam balutan seragam sekolah menengah yang menangis karena kebangkrutan sang ayah._

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 _Penderitaan Baekhyun terasa seperti candu._

 _Chanyeol menatap foto Baekhyun sampai malam. Sampai lewat di hari selanjutnya. Sampai terbawa seminggu lamanya. Sampai memasuki bulan berikutnya. Chanyeol merasa dia ingin merasakannya lagi. Ingin melihat lelaki itu menderita karena rasanya seperti obat._

 _Maka, dia mengikuti Baekhyun. Menangkap foto lelaki itu dari waktu ke waktu. Mengabadikan bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan yang Baekhyun jalani setelah ayahnya jatuh bangkrut._

 _Mulai dari menjadi karyawan di restaurant ayam. Bekerja di jam malam untuk sebuah kedai soju. Menyanyi di beberapa cafe kecil dengan bayaran rendah. Sampai saat dimana Chanyeol mendapati lelaki itu menjual sebuah gitar dan dua pasang sepatu._

 _Semua kesulitan itu, diabadikan oleh Chanyeol dengan kamera peninggalan Ayahnya. Satu-persatu dia kumpulkan untuk dijadikan obat. Chanyeol bahkan menyiapkan sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan semua foto itu dan barang-barang masa kecilnya._

 _Tapi, semua kegiatan diam-diam itu terhenti setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Saat Baekhyun sedang melamar pekerjaan di sebuah restaurant Jepang, dia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan._

 _Chanyeol ada di sana. Tentu saja. Berdiri di halaman depan, mengenakan topi hitam dan tak lupa kamera polaroidnya. Baru saja mengambil foto Baekhyun dan dengan sibuk memeriksa hasilnya._

 _Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak tubuh tingginya. Membuat kamera itu jatuh sampai patah lensa._

 _"Astaga! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf."_

 _Itu Baekhyun. Yang sedang berjongkok memunguti pecahan demi pecahan sambil menangis._

 _Chanyeol terpaku._

 _"Aku akan ganti rugi kerusakannya. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sedang sangat terburu-buru. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun mengembalikan body kamera beserta patahan lensa itu kepada Chanyeol._

 _Dengan tak lupa menatap mata bulatnya. Dengan sangat jelas melihat wajah Chanyeol namun, Baekhyun seperti tidak mengingat apapun. Seolah ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka seumur hidup._

 _Chanyeol masih terpaku karena, Baekhyun tidak ingat siapa dirinya..._

 _"Ini nomor ponselku. Beritahu aku berapa biaya perbaikannya, aku pasti akan menggantinya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ucapnya lalu membungkuk sekali, dan pergi menghilang di dalam sebuah bus._

 _Baekhyun memberinya sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor ponsel, lengkap dengan namanya. Itu berarti, dia memang benar-benar tidak mengingat Chanyeol._

 _Melihat dia menderita dari kejauhan saja ternyata tidaklah cukup. Chanyeol ingin turun tangan langsung ke dalam hidupnya. Sangat ingin membuat lelaki itu menderita untuk dirinya. Hanya kepadanya._

 _Dan inilah awalnya. Awal dari penderitaan Baekhyun yang nyata, yang akan segera Chanyeol mulai._

 **.**

 **..**

 _"Lakukan atau kau dipecat. Simple." ucap Chanyeol masa bodoh._

 _Mengabaikan tubuh Minseok yang gemetaran di hadapannya. Salah satu bartender terbaik Siwon itu menyesal karena telah menerima tawaran seribu dollar dari Big Boss macam Chanyeol._

 _"Bagaimana kalau, dia tidak mau?"_

 _"Kau dipecat." Tukas Chanyeol amat dingin. Amat menusuk. Berhasil membunuh Minseok dalam ketakutan._

 _Minseok tidak mau kehilangan posisinya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan sumber uangnya jadi, dia mencari orang yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Mengajaknya, merayunya, sampai pada tahap memaksanya untuk bergabung demi gaji yang tinggi._

 _"Aku akan mengajarimu meracik minuman. Tenang saja. Itu sangatlah mudah."_

 _Baekhyun, tidak tahu harus bekerja apa. Dia tidak memiliki bakat kuat yang bisa dia andalkan. Jadi, tawaran Minseok terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dunia malam dengan segala gemerlapnya._

 _Tanpa dia sadari, telah menuntunnya kepada seseorang yang diam-diam telah merencanakan penderitaannya._

 _Park Chanyeol, datang ke club tempatnya bekerja malam itu._

 _"Aku ingin bermain dengan anak buahmu."_

 _Mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa dia sedang ingin bersenang-senang._

 _"Tunjuk saja, maka dia akan menjadi milikmu malam ini."_

 _"Aku ingin si kecil itu."_

 _Lalu dengan sengaja, memilih Baekhyun sebagai mainannya._

 _"Tapi, Baekhyun bukan jalang kami."_

 _Dan tidak boleh ada yang menghalangi niatnya._

 _"Aku bilang, aku memilih dia."_

 _Untuk melancarkan semua rencana demi rencana._

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Chanyeol berada ditingkat emosi tertinggi.

Dia menerobos masuk melewati tubuh Sehun untuk membanting temannya itu ke lantai. Memukul wajah sahabat karibnya sekali untuk membuatnya sadar tentang apa yang telah Sehun lakukan.

"KAU MENGKHIANATIKU, OH SEHUN!" bentak Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh urat marah.

Sehun masih terbaring di lantai rumahnya sendiri. Mengelap sudut bibirnya yang panas karena sedikit sobek oleh pukulan. Mulanya tidak apa, melihat Chanyeol sangat murka seperti ini karena tindakannya.

Tapi Chanyeol sampai hati menyebutnya sebagai pengkhianat. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditoleransi.

"Aku berkhianat untuk kebahagiaan dua orang. Aku tidak akan menyesal meskipun aku harus mati."

Sehun benar. Dia benar karena dia memilih untuk berkhianat kepada seorang monster daripada harus menyaksikan penderitaan Baekhyun dan bayinya. Jadi, mengkhianati Chanyeol adalah jalan yang lebih baik.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa menceraikan Baekhyun!"

"Berbohonglah kepada orang lain. Jangan aku."

"Aku tidak bohong! Biarkan aku bertemu Baekhyun dan bayiku!" pinta Chanyeol penuh kegelisahan.

Berputar ke beberapa sudut rumah untuk mencoba peruntungannya karena, dia yakin bahwa Sehun dan Luhan menyembunyikan mereka di sini. Menyembunyikan suami dan _superboy-_ nya.

"Baekhyun sudah tahu semuanya..."

Sehun berdiri lima meter dari sahabatnya itu. Menyiapkan hati dan seluruh tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dipukuli oleh si murka Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dia sudah tahu siapa kau. Juga semua rencanamu dan perceraian itu. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya." Aku Sehun tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol langsung digerogoti oleh murka.

Dia hampir saja menerjang lagi tubuh temannya untuk menghancurkan mulut lancang itu sampai tiba-tiba, suara tangisan itu terdengar. Menggema memenuhi ruangan dan hati Chanyeol yang sudah kosong sejak suami dan bayinya dibawa pergi.

Itu tangisan bayinya. Dari arah kamar yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Chanyeol berbalik pelan, melihat pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka dengan Baekhyun di sana. Berdiri sambil menatapnya dengan cara yang terasa asing.

Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke dalam kamar hanya untuk menemukan _superboy-_ nya ada dalam timangan Luhan.

Atas dorongan kerinduan, pria itu mendekat. Berharap bisa memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan membawa serta bayinya untuk pulang. Tapi-

"Kau sudah membawa surat cerainya?"

-Baekhyun langsung menghancurkan mimpi sederhananya itu. Dengan modal pertanyaan menyakitkan dan sebuah pena di tangan.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat penanya ke udara, membuat Chanyeol hancur dalam sekejab.

Mendengar kesediaan suaminya untuk bercerai entah bagaimana bisa terasa amat sakit. Siapa sangka kalau rasanya bisa sepedih ini?

"Kau ingin bercerai setelah aku melahirkan, maka aku akan mewujudkannya untukmu. Tapi, jangan kira kau bisa mengambil bayiku." Ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu, _Baby._ Biarkan aku bertemu dengan _superboy_. Aku merindukan kalian."

"Kau bisa menemuinya besok di pengadilan."

Pintu kamar tertutup setengah dibanting. Meninggalkan wajah Chanyeol yang hancur oleh rasa sakit dan kesedihan. Bertanya tentang perasaan macam apa ini, sampai bisa membuat dadanya sesak?

Baekhyun mendukung perceraian yang bahkan sudah dia buang jauh-jauh dari kepalanya. Bak senjata makan tuan.

Bak dibunuh pelan-pelan. Rasa sakitnya bukan main tak terelakkan. Chanyeol pikir dia tidak akan bisa kuat, meskipun ada Sehun yang kini sedang memijat bahunya. Layaknya seorang teman yang selalu setia.

Dulu, Chanyeol pikir dia bisa membalas dendamnya kepada Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki manis itu menelan sumpahnya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah sudi menikah dengannya. Berpikir bahwa Chanyeol bisa menghancurkan Baekhyun dengan menyiksa perasaannya.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Siapa yang sebentar lagi akan mati karena patah hati?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Banyak Bacod's:**

Maaf tadi ffn sempet kacau. Maaf banget aku sampe reupload beberapa kali...

Udah gak penasaran kan? Jangan uring-uringan lagi.

Update bareng sama cuy **Brida Wu** untuk memeriahkan ultahnya Baekhyunee! Kiw kiw!

Daaan respon chapter kemarin bener-bener diluar ekspektasi. You guys are so lovely! Limitless respect buat kalian! **Thankyou so much** ~ T.T

OK! YANG PENGEN CHANBAEK FAMILY HAPPY ENDING, MANA SUARANYAAAA?

.

05062017

 **Special Bacod's:**

Baekhyunee my Papoy hari ini ultah! _Wish_ nya semoga bahagia selalu aja deh. Karir semakin bersinar. Cinta rahasiamu ama Mas Cey juga terus berkembang biak. Bahagiamu bahagiaku soalnya. Btw, ena ya dibobokin ayanq sambil di elus-elus em.

.

 _Sweetest regards_

 **Presiousca**


	9. THE BABY

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

9

.

 **'Recomended song: Coldplay – Fix You'**

.

THE BABY

.

Hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari setelah bayi mereka lahir, Baekhyun terang-terangan meminta perceraian.

Sebenarnya, bukan Baekhyun yang mau. Dia hanya mengikuti alur yang Chanyeol buat karena dia sudah jatuh di dalam permainannya. Kepalang basah, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mundur, atau sedikit saja melawan.

Yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah memikirkan cara untuk mempertahankan bayinya.

Bayinya yang bahkan masih belum memiliki nama...

"Orangtuaku dipenjara karena membunuh dan merampok. Aku hidup di panti asuhan sejak usia enam tahun dan bersekolah dengan beasiswa penuh. Aku memiliki latar belakang yang buruk." Ucap Luhan saat _Bubble_ sudah benar-benar terlelap setelah meminum sebotol susu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat. Duduk di samping adik angkat Chanyeol itu tanpa semangat. Dia juga baru saja selesai menangis dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, sampai berkunang-kunang.

"Hampir seisi sekolah membully-ku. Mereka membuatku pulang dengan sepeda yang di tempeli label pembunuh. Kadang, mereka juga melempari wajahku dengan bubur kertas. Itu akan kering dengan cepat dan wajahku akan terasa kaku." Ada kekehan di ujung bibir lelaki berdarah China itu.

Suaranya terdengar kering.

"Mereka pikir, aku sudah tidak punya malu."

Baekhyun jelas melihat mata coklat bening itu lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Tentu saja, mengenang masa lalu yang buruk bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sedikit banyak, membuatnya ingat kepada masa kecil Chanyeol...

"Tapi Chanyeol tidak. Dia pertama kali muncul saat aku dipukuli di halaman belakang. Chanyeol datang dengan seorang bodyguard lalu membantuku untuk bangun." Luhan tersenyum di akhir seperti tidak pernah ada kebencian.

Layaknya seorang adik yang sedang mengingat kebaikan dari kakaknya sendiri.

"Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol seperti tameng. Dia berkata bahwa aku adalah adiknya dan tidak boleh ada yang merendahkanku lagi."

 _Tik tok_ menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang menginginkan makan malam selain terus berbagi cerita. Luhan ada di sana untuk menjawab segala rasa penasaran Baekhyun tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Padahal Baekhyun tidak pernah seantusias ini dalam sesuatu.

"Setelah Chanyeol lulus, dia meninggalkan Xhou Yue untuk menjagaku. Xhou Yue adalah bodyguard yang dibayar Papa Park untuk menjaga Chanyeol."

Lihatlah betapa hangatnya hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Membantu seorang korban bully-an di sekolahnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Sampai mengakui orang itu sebagai adiknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan risiko apapun.

Siapa sangka kalau pria sebaik itu bisa merencanakan hal-hal mengerikan?

"Ini hukumanku. Dulu aku sangat jahat kepada Chanyeol." Sesal Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu sadar bahwa dia terlalu buruk di masa lalu. Dia menanam banyak sekali kemarahan di hati orang-orang. Dan inilah yang dia dapatkan di masa depan.

Pembalasan. Orang-orang lebih suka menyebutnya dengan _karma_.

"Tapi Chanyeol lebih jahat. Ingat, dia ingin mengambil _Bubble_ lalu mengasingkanmu ke Moscow. Dia benar-benar gila, Baekhyun."

Berterimakasihlah kepada Sehun yang telah membongkar semuanya dengan sangat rinci. Termasuk bagaimana Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo, yang dibayar untuk mengawasinya selama sebulan bekerja di Picasso.

 _Tring Tring~_

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berdering dan mendapati sebuah e-mail dari seorang teman.

 _You got a new e-mail from Jongdae Kim_

 **From: Jongdae Kim**

 **To: me**

 **Subject: HEYHO AMSTERDAM!**

 **Baekhyun! Aku mencarimu di toko buku waktu itu tapi kau tidak ada! Aku sangat marah padamu tapi yeah, aku sudah sampai di Belanda. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin kau tanyakan?**

Baekhyun melihat bahwa Jongdae juga melampirkan foto selca-nya di stadium milik club sepakbola Ajax Amsterdam. Club yang dulu sama-sama disukai olehnya dan Jongdae.

REPLY

 **HEYHO AMSTERDAM!**

 **To: Jongdae Kim**

 **Maaf, aku memiliki hal mendesak saat itu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau sangat beruntung bisa menginjak rumah club kesayanganku! Aku membencimu!**

Sudah tidak penting lagi. Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa itu Chanyeol juga hal yang tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan dari Jongdae. Tidak ada penyesalan, hanya ada rasa kesal karena dia sangat terlambat untuk tahu.

 _Tring Tring~_

 **HEYHO AMSTERDAM!**

 **From: Jongdae Kim**

 **HAHA! Aku akan kembali dalam dua minggu. Aku belum memberikan kado pernikahan untukmu dan Chanyeol. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa datang.**

 **Btw, ceritakan bagaimana bisa kucing dan anjing di sekolah dasar bisa menikah! Hahaha kalian menakjubkan!**

Baekhyun gemetaran memegang ponselnya. Membaca pesan balasan Jongdae entah kenapa terasa seperti menerima kabar akhir dunia. Siapa yang sangka?

Siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata Jongdae tahu semuanya. Tahu siapa itu Chanyeol hanya dengan menerima undangan pernikahan mereka? Oh bayangkanlah jika kemarin Jongdae datang ke pernikahannya.

Mengatakan betapa terkejutnya dia karena Baekhyun bisa menikah dengan si gendut Park. Bocah yang dulu selalu dia rendahkan karena fisiknya. Pastilah semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Pastilah Baekhyun tidak akan mencintai sampai sedalam ini...

Siapa yang sangka?

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Jongdae tidak bisa datang karena Sehun membayar seseorang untuk menggagalkannya. Orang bayaran itu dengan sengaja menabrakkan dirinya ke mobil Jongdae saat hendak berangkat ke pernikahan Baekhyun.

Membuat Jongdae harus seharian mengurus perawatan orang itu di rumah sakit. Mengakibatkan dirinya gagal untuk datang ke pernikahan Baekhyun.

Siapa yang sangka?

 **HEYHO AMSTERDAM!**

 **To: Jongdae Kim**

 **Itu, rahasia...**

 **Hehehe**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Satu minggu nyatanya terasa sangat panjang. Sangat menyiksa.

Chanyeol ada di kantornya untuk melakukan final meeting tentang produk sepatu baru Proxima. Tubuhnya ada di sana memang, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

Memikirkan sedang apa mereka berdua? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apa saja yang sudah bisa _superboy-_ nya lakukan? Apakah Baekhyun bisa mengurus bayi mereka tanpa dirinya?

Juga, sudah bisakah bayinya tersenyum? Apakah _superboy_ sudah bisa tertawa? Bagaimana wajahnya sekarang? Chanyeol merindu sampai ke tulang-tulang. Dia ingin bertemu, ingin memeluk dan tidak mau melepaskan.

Tapi, Baekhyun pastilah akan bertindak jadi tembok penghalang.

"Sesuai dengan brand, PureMax 860, maka kami mengambil slogan _Pure Energi_ untuk jargon produk." Taehyung yang bertindak sebagai kepala divisi promosional menutup sesi pengenalan produk.

Mendapat anggukan dari seluruh kepala divisi yang lain karena gagasannya yang dinilai sudah bagus. Tapi, tidak untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa PureMax 860 sudah didaftarkan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mencorat-coret sesuatu di blocknote.

"Belum, Pak. Masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Akan didaftarkan setelah para pemegang saham _deal._ "

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tersenyum segaris.

"Ganti brand-nya menjadi J-Max 860. Pertahankan slogan _Pure Energi._ Dan, manajer Oh, tolong segera adakan rapat pemegang saham." Tukas Chanyeol dengan sangat profesional.

Mengabaikan kernyitan bingung dari beberapa kepala divisi tak terkecuali Sehun, yang duduk dua kursi di sebelah kiri.

Lebih memilih untuk melihat blocknote-nya yang dipenuhi dengan coretan. Ada nama Baekhyun, ada pula namanya di sana. Lalu, ada banyak huruf J di seluruh bagian kosong.

Chanyeol memilih satu huruf. Melanjutkan J dengan menambahkan ESPER dibelakangnya.

Jesper.

Nama yang sudah sedari dulu terbayang di benaknya. Nama yang yang dia ambil huruf paling depan untuk brand sepatu baru Proxima. Nama yang ingin dia berikan untuk _superboy-_ nya.

Jesper, yang memberikan energi paling murni untuk mengobati kebenciannya.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Seminggu, nyatanya juga terasa sangat menyiksa untuk mereka berdua.

Ya. Baekhyun dan bayi-nya yang belum memiliki nama. Dia menunggu Chanyeol datang dengan membawa surat gugatan perceraian. Baekhyun menunggu pria itu melepas dia dan bayinya dengan sebuah perpisahan.

Simple.

Baekhyun ingin anaknya bersih dari Chanyeol. Dia ingin membesarkan putranya sendiri dan jangan sampai ada embel-embel _Park_ di depan nama bayinya kelak. Baekhyun bahkan memanggil anaknya dengan panggilan _Bubble_ seperti yang Luhan selalu ucapkan.

"Dia mengirimkan hadiah lagi. Dan surat, tentu saja." Luhan mengantarkan sebuah paket berukuran sedang yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru laut.

Itu dari Chanyeol. Seperti biasa...

"Di sini tertulis; _For my Lovely Husband and Our Jesper_. Siapa itu _Our Jesper_? Jesper? OH ASTAGA!" Luhan meremas surat kecil yang tersemat di ujung pita dalam rasa takjub.

Chanyeol memberikan nama untuk sang _superboy_. Baekhyun geram, merebut kotak itu dan berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

 _Dia tidak berhak memberi nama untuk anakku..._

Baekhyun membuang kotak itu ke tempat sampah. Pergi sambil lalu, tak memperdulikan sepasang sarung tangan dan kaus kaki biru laut yang Chanyeol beli untuk bayinya.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Satu minggu lebih lima hari...

Dua belas hari sudah usia Bubble. Si bayi tanpa nama yang antah bagaimana keadaanya kian memburuk.

Baekhyun menangis seharian karena bayi-nya juga terus menangis. Dua orang suster yang dibayar Luhan nyatanya tidak banyak membantu karena _Bubble_ sangatlah rewel.

Dia menangis dari pagi sampai kembali ke pagi lagi. Hanya akan diam saat meminum susu dan juga tidur. Selebihnya, _Bubble_ akan menangis sampai seluruh wajahnya berwarna merah, seperti sekarang ini.

"Suhu tubuhnya tiga puluh tiga derajat celcius! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga dengan _Bubble_ di gendongan.

Bayi-nya menangis tanpa henti dan entah bagaimana Baekhyun seperti sakit pula. Luhan juga mengendarai mobil dengan sedikit berantakan. Menklakson siapapun yang ada di depannya dan menganggap bahwa jalanan adalah milik neneknya.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit Myungsei, hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan adalah mencoba berpikir jernih. Menghubungi Sehun dan memberitahu kondisi keponakannya karena Luhan tidak bisa menangani ini sendirian.

Baekhyun menangis di depan pintu ruang ICU dengan sangat hancur. Pasalnya, dia melihat ruam kebiruan di tubuh _Bubble_ dan dia tidak bohong kalau suhu tubuhnya sangatlah panas.

Dia sangat hancur. Kalian pasti akan langsung setuju hanya dengan mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang terus diredam.

" _Bubble_ akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu karena aku pamannya." Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan.

"Tapi dia masih sangat kecil..." keluh Baekhyun sampai tersedak udara. Memperjelas seberapa hancurnya dia saat ini.

"Dia punya kekuatan yang sangat besar. " Ucap Luhan, menuntun tubuh gemetaran itu untuk duduk di kursi.

Dari koridor, dia bisa melihat tubuh tegap seseorang berlari. Yang awalnya Luhan pikir adalah Sehun yang tadi dia hubungi, namun ternyata dia adalah Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jesper?" suara berat itu mengangkat wajah basah Baekhyun.

Mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan terengah. Dengan wajah yang sama-sama panik serupa miliknya.

Baekhyun langsung saja menatap Luhan. Mengirim signal marah karena pasti lelaki itu yang telah memberitahunya.

"Hey, _Baby_. Apa yang terjadi? Aku sangat khawatir..." suara Chanyeol membelai serupa angin.

Pria itu berlutut di depannya. Menggenggam sepuluh jari itu ke dalam telapak tangannya yang besar dengan lembut. Sayangnya, Baekhyun tetap bungkam.

"Katakan sesuatu, Baekhyun. Jangan diam seperti ini. Mari kita berbicara..." Chanyeol masih dalam usahanya.

Sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan untuk memberi tanda bahwa dia membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua. Untung saja, adiknya itu mengerti.

"Aku tahu. Aku..." Pria besar itu mengeratkan rahangnya saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya, enggan terus menerus di genggam.

"Balas dendam, huh? Kau ingin aku mati menderita di Moscow, lalu kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama anakku? Apa sebesar itu kebencianmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa-"

"Apa kau belum cukup puas melihat berapa banyak hutang keluargaku? Berapa banyak uang yang harus aku kumpulkan untuk membeli makan dan membayar sewa rumah? Apa kau belum puas hanya dengan melihatku hidup susah selama sepuluh tahun!"

"Baekhyun, aku tidak-"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU JUGA MEMUKULKU! MENENDANG DAN MENJATUHKAN AKU KE TANAH SEPERTI YANG DULU AKU LAKUKAN!"

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf..."

"MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS SESAKIT APA LAGI SAMPAI KAU MAU MEMAAFKANKU!"

"Aku minta maaf..." Chanyeol menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena Baekhyun sangat anti terhadapnya. Tidak mau menatap, tidak mau disentuh.

Chanyeol mendengar suaminya masih terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Besar rasa ingin untuk memeluk tubuh itu tapi Chanyeol sangat tahu diri.

"Kau tahu-" lirih Baekhyun setelah batuk sekali. Membenahi tenggorokannya yang serat.

"-kalau saja pertemuan pertama kita jauh lebih baik. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini..."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tak ada rasa apa-apa di mata lelah Baekhyun. Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa yang bisa Chanyeol tangkap di sana. Mata suaminya itu terasa hampa.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat. Luhan langsung menghampiri, disusul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lepas dari kata cemas.

"Bayi anda mengalami gangguan pernafasan dan dehidrasi tingkat menengah. Ada indikasi kekurangan ASI dan juga berat badannya terus menurun." Dokter itu melepas sarung tangan di kedua tangannya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kami harus melakukan *intubasi sebagai pertolongan terakhir. Sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, pasien akan berada dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri."

Bagaimana aku harus menggambarkannya? Rasanya seperti, ingin menangis tapi hati sudah terlalu lelah. Ingin berteriak tapi tenaga sudah tak punya. Hendak marah tapi tak tahu kemana tujuannya.

Baekhyun, maupun Chanyeol sama hancurnya. Jangan tanya seberapa banyak rasa sakitnya karena kau tidak akan pernah ingin merasakannya. Bahkan membayangkan-pun kalian tidak akan sudi.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _Kalau saja pertemuan pertama kita jauh lebih baik. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini..._

Kalau saja...

Kalau saja bisa diulang, maka Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya. Kalau saja bisa diusahakan, pasti Chanyeol akan mengorbankan semua hal agar mereka berdua kembali.

Tapi, yang saat ini bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanya memandangi ratusan foto Baekhyun di dinding. Dengan diiringi penyesalan, melepaskan satu-persatu lembaran dan memasukannya ke sebuah box. Hendak mengarsipkannya.

Chanyeol meletakan box itu di rak terbawah lemari besar di sana. Dia melihat sebuah kotak lain dengan tulisan tangannya yang dulu.

Chanyeol membukanya. Ada kacamata yang dulu selalu dia pakai, hingga membuatnya dijuluki sebagai _si culun Park_. Dia juga menemukan sebuah kertas usang berisi puisi yang sudah lapuk dan kusut.

Itu surat cinta yang dulu dia tulis untuk Baekhyun...

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun masi duduk di sana.

Di depan ruang rawat bayinya yang malang. Masih menangis, mengabaikan Luhan yang membujuknya untuk memakan mi kedelai yang Sehun belikan.

Tapi Baekhyun bergeming.

Tidak perduli terhadap kebutuhan perutnya dan terus merutuki nasib. Tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Tidak tahu kalau Luhan sudah beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kedua telapak tangan. Menatap ke lantai untuk menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang bersimpuh dengan lutut. Dengan mengenakan bingkai kacamata dan rambut yang ditata sangat rapi.

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas merah muda. Membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati karena lembarannya sudah sangat rapuh.

Chanyeol mulai membacanya,

 **Aku sangat suka langit.**

 **Baekhyun juga seperti langit.**

 **Langit kadang bersinar. Kadang mendung. Kadang cerah. Kadang gelap.**

 **Tapi Baekhyun selalu bersinar. Senyumannya juga seperti matahari.**

 **Kalau Baekhyun adalah langit sungguhan, aku pasti akan memandanginya terus.**

 **Baekhyun juga lebih indah daripada langit**.

 **Aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun.**

Pria besar itu terdiam saat jemari Baekhyun merusak tatanan rambutnya. Menata kembali helai demi helai seperti gaya Chanyeol biasanya. Baekhyun juga melepaskan kacamata itu dan meletakannya ke kursi sebelah.

Mengembalikan _si culun Park_ menjadi Park Chanyeol, suaminya.

Kalau saja pertemuan pertama mereka bisa jauh lebih baik, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat sangat kurus, Chanyeol. Apa saja yang kau lakukan setelah pindah ke China, hm?"

Anggap saja, ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lama berpisah. Setelah saling menghilang dan menyimpan kebencian.

Anggap saja, ini adalah cara keduanya untuk saling memaafkan.

"Olahraga..." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

"Kau kehilangan banyak berat badan. Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Tidak apa. Kau, pasti akan menyukaiku kalau aku sudah tidak gendut lagi." Jawab Chanyeol, masih tetap tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih tetap menangis sesenggukan.

Kalau saja pertemuan pertama mereka bisa jauh lebih baik, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf..." Baekhyun menarik leher suaminya, memeluk kepala itu dalam-dalam sambil berbisik; meminta maaf.

"Aku jahat sekali dulu ya'kan? Aku sudah membuatmu dipukuli satu sekolah. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf..."

Chanyeol tersenyum di ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menciumnya sekali lalu mengangguk berulang kali. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa karena gerak tubuhnya sudah mengatakan semuanya.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku. Aku tahu. Kau boleh membenciku sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol masih tersenyum. Mencium leher Baekhyun lagi tapi kali ini, dia menggeleng berkali-kali. Menolak untuk membenci suami kecilnya itu.

Menolak untuk membenci satu sama lain...

"Sudah jangan menangis..." Bisik Chanyeol tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun.

Bukannya meredam, tangisan itu justru semakin kencang. Baekhyun menangis seperti seorang anak kelas lima sekolah dasar. Terdengar sangat kekanakan...

"Baekhyun, jangan menangis lagi..." Bisik Chanyeol lagi, tapi Baekhyun masih menangis.

Lalu dengan tidak tahu malu, Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan menjemput bibir suaminya. Memberikan pagutan-pagutan paling lembut agar suami kecilnya itu membaik hatinya.

Baekhyun terpejam. Menikmati ciuman mereka karena dia tidak munafik untuk mengaku bahwa dia rindu.

Dia rindu dicumbu suaminya. Dia rindu sentuhan hangat Chanyeol-nya. Baekhyun merindukan semua yang ada pada suaminya. Rambut yang kini sedang dia remas. Rahang yang kini sedang Baekhyun sentuh.

Dan bahu lebar yang kini sedang dia tarik ke semakin mendekat.

Baekhyun merindukan semuanya...

Rindu yang terlampiaskan dengan sangat manis. Sampai tiba-tiba keributan di ujung koridor menyadarkan keduanya.

Paramedis terlihat berlarian dengan panik lalu memasuki ruang rawat bayi mereka. Chanyeol sempat mencegat salah satu perawat untuk bertanya kenapa, tapi mereka diam saja.

Apa yang terjadi kepala _Bubble?_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

*Intubasi: tahap memasukan selang melalui tenggorokan untuk menyalurkan oksigen ke paru-paru.

 **Bacod's:**

Tiga hari sakit, tetep usaha ngetik chap ini. So, maaf kalau ada typo. Maaf pula kalo gak nge-feel. Aku-pun ngerasa ini juga gak semaksimal biasanya.

Oiya, next chapter sudah END gaes! Kiw kiw! Ku tak sabaarr!

Last, minta permen bolehkah?

.

 _Sweetest regards_

 **Presiousca**


	10. THE FAMILY (END)

**The Curse and The Baby**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

10

.

THE FAMILY

.

Menunggu dalam cemas.

Keempat orang yang ada di sana seperti bernafas di tengah arena perang. Takut, khawatir dan kebingungan bercampur baur. Menjadi satu dan terasa akan meledak di dalam kepala.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi ketakutannya untuk kehilangan. Bagaimanapun juga, bayi nya masih sangatlah kecil. Dia baru berusia dua minggu, tapi penderitaannya sudah setara orang dewasa.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, rasa pesimis dalam dirinya-lah yang menang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan kembali." Bisikan Chanyeol datang seperti angin.

Memeluk Baekhyun ke dalam gulungan lengannya yang kokoh, walaupun tidak bohong, bahu Chanyeol juga terasa lesu.

"Jesper pasti akan kembali." Gumam yang lebih kecil di dalam pelukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum segaris mendengar Baekhyun memanggil anak mereka dengan nama pemberiannya. Betapa kedamaian yang tidak ada tandingannya.

"Tentu saja. Kamar _Baby Blue_ Jesper sudah siap untuk digunakan."

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam suasana mencekam.

Luhan berulang kali mengetukkan kepalanya ke dinding dan beribu maaf sudah dia ucapkan. Baekhyun juga sudah berkata bahwa ini bukan salahnya karena membawa kabur keduanya saat _Bubble_ baru lahir.

Kalau menurut Baekhyun, ini sudah keinginan Tuhan. Semacam bentuk sederhana dari hukuman untuk orangtua yang saling membohongi.

"Aku pasti sudah gila karena membawa dia pergi saat umurnya baru satu hari. Aku minta maaf..." ucap Luhan sampai gemetaran di dalam rangkulan Baekhyun yang justru terlihat lebih tegar.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku yang menggendongnya waktu itu." Sehun berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal.

Berpikir kalau dua atau tiga pukulan di wajah sudah setimpal dengan perbuatannya. Tapi, Chanyeol hanya menepuk bahunya dua kali.

Seperti yang selalu Sehun lakukan kalau Chanyeol sedang jatuh.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan seorang dokter berjalan keluar. Melepas masker di wajah dengan pelan dan mendapati empat orang menghadangnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Denyut jantung pasien sempat hilang. Suhu tubuhnya juga turun drastis sekali." Buka sang dokter.

Baekhyun meremas jemari Chanyeol di genggamannya begitu erat. Begitu ketakutan.

"Beruntung bayi kalian sangat pintar. Dia punya keinginan hidup yang kuat jadi masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Tinggal menunggu sampai dia sadar lalu kami akan melakukan tes malnutrisi." Dokter itu berucap dalam senyuman.

Melepaskan ketakutan yang menggantung di hati siapa pun. Yang telah satu jam menunggu dalam cemas.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dia telah gagal menjaga anaknya sendiri.

Begitu pikir Baekhyun saat melihat bayinya yang sedang terlelap dengan alat bantu nafas. Sangat miris memang, apalagi sisi kiri dadanya yang ditempeli alat pendeteksi jantung. Orangtua mana yang tidak hancur melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu?

"Baekhyun!" Seseorang memekik di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun bukan main tertegun saat melihat ibu dan ayahnya berjalan masuk dengan lesu. Tidak lepas menatap tubuh cucu pertama mereka dengan begitu pilunya.

"Anak macam apa kau ini! Cucu pertama ibu lahir tapi kau tidak pernah memberi kabar! Lalu kau mau membiarkan Ibu tidak tahu keadaan cucuku sudah seperti ini!" cerca wanita itu dengan suara tertahan, memukuli bahu Baekhyun sambil tersedu.

Entah perasaanya atau bukan, tapi Baekhyun seperti tahu bahwa ibunya tulus merasakan sakit untuk cucunya. Layaknya kekhawatiran seorang nenek kepada sang cucu, begitupula, dengan ayahnya yang berdiri dengan tongkat di belakang sana.

"Seharusnya kau banyak bertanya kepada Ibu bagaimana caranya mengurus bayi! Oh, cucuku yang malang..." Ibunya berjalan mendekati tubuh terbaring Jesper.

Sedang, sang ayah berjalan tertarih mendekat. Baekhyun seperti terbawa angin berlari kepada pria itu lalu memeluknya. Menumpahkan rasa lelahnya di bahu sang ayah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Chanyeol entah dari mana sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyenderkan bahunya di sana sambil menggoyangkan ponsel.

Oh. Dia rupanya yang sudah memberitahu kedua orangtua Baekhyun tentang Jesper.

"Kau dan Chanyeol akan jadi orangtua yang baik, _nak_." Ucap Ayah Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar seperti omong kosong.

Tidak apa. Lagi pula, Baekhyun memang begitu. Dia memang sudah gagal. Buktinya saja sekarang Jesper harus ditempeli banyak selang dan alat bantu nafas untuk bertahan hidup.

"Siapa nama cucu pertama Ayah?"

"Jesper, Ayah. Namanya Jesper Park." Sahut Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh renta pria yang adalah mertuanya.

Chanyeol merasakan tangan itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya seperti sebuah asupan. Rasanya seperti memeluk mendiang ayahnya yang sudah lama meninggal. Chanyeol terlewat nyaman sampai rasanya tidak mau melepas.

Tidak sadar kalau pemandangan itu begitu menyentuh hati Baekhyun.

Tapi suasana syahdu itu berganti saat Ibu Baekhyun memekik, terdengar seperti sedang tercekik. Tiga orang yang lain mendekat untuk mengetahui gerangan apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu, sebuah pemandangan paling indah terlihat di wajah si bayi mungil.

Matanya berkedip sangat pelan. Memperlihatkan bola mata seluas samudera yang kelamnya menenggalamkan jiwa. Baekhyun gemetaran sampai ke tulang-tulang, menular pula kepada Chanyeol.

Buru-buru, sang nenek yang lebih sigap berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter. Berteriak di koridor kepada para medis bahwa cucu pertamanya baru saja membuka mata.

Syukurlah, Jesper mereka sudah kembali.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dokter bilang, sindrom meninggal mendadak pada bayi akan selesai jika suhu tubuh sudah kembali normal.

Berbahagialah karena angka tiga puluh tujuh derajat celcius sudah bisa dicapai. Hasil tes malnutrisi Jesper juga sudah baik. Sudah bisa menjadi kunci untuk membawa pulang Baby Jesper ke rumah.

"Empat puluh delapan jam pertama adalah masa yang paling rawan. Tolong lebih diperhatikan lagi untuk suhu tubuhnya." Pesan sang Dokter sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar melewati pintu dengan Jesper di timangan.

Chanyeol menyanggupi pesan itu dengan sepenuh hati lalu menyongsong keluarga kecilnya untuk pulang. Membayangkan kalau rumahnya akan kembali indah seperti sebelum kejadian kemarin. Hm, sudahlah lupakan. Bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah, pastilah hidupnya akan lebih berwarna. Pastilah Chanyeol tidak akan lagi hidup di dalam belenggu kebencian. Tentu saja tidak.

Bagaimana bisa?

Karena apa?

Karena siapa?

Jawabannya bisa langsung Chanyeol temukan begitu mendengar Jesper mengigau lembut. Menatap bibir yang sudah kembali merah segar itu mengerut dengan gemas.

Obatnya yang paling mujarab sedunia.

Aah, hidupnya yang sudah bersih dari campur tangan dendam. Betapa Chanyeol sangat menantikan hari esok untuk mengurus, membesarkan dan menemani Jesper tumbuh besar.

Bersama siapa?

Baekhyun tentu saja!

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kacau.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun bisa melihat sederet balon warna-warni menempeli pohon pinus di halaman depan. Pita-pita mengkilap juga berterbangan kabur terkena angin dengan sembarangan. Bahkan beberapa ada yang sempat menabrak wajahnya.

Ada apa ini? Baekhyun mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya dengan melirik Chanyeol, tapi nihil. Suaminya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu pula tidak tahu.

"Apa? Aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa." Tambah Chanyeol karena melihat ketidakpuasan di wajah Baekhyun.

Meskipun begitu, semua orang pastilah tahu bahwa balon dan pita adalah simbol sebuah perayaan. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir karena pesta selalu terasa menyenangkan. Tapi, beda urusan kalau sudah melihat Luhan melompat-lompat girang di pintu depan seperti sekarang.

Aku serius. Ini sudah beda urusannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia memang begitu." ucap Chanyeol tersenyum bergigi.

Kacau.

Ekspektasi Baekhyun tentang pulang ke rumah dengan damai langsung buyar saat Luhan mengambil Jesper dari gendongannya. Sempat enggan, tapi mau menolak juga sudah kepalang gagal. Baekhyun tak lepas menatap bayinya sampai tubuh itu dibaringkan dengan nyaman di dalam box bayi berbentuk perahu.

Dengan ornamen kemudi kapal dan jangkar yang menggemaskan. Kalau boleh jujur, itu sangat lucu. Membuatnya tak bisa marah ataupun sedikit saja melayangkan protes.

"Lihat siapa saja yang datang." Bisik Chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh tegang Baekhyun untuk melihat ke ruang tengah.

Di sana, berdiri kedua orangtuanya. Ada Kyungsoo-Jongin yang seragam dengan kostum Trolls. Sehun yang memakai kostum Brutush dan Luhan yang ternyata, memakai Popeye.

Dan apa itu di lengannya? Bukankah itu tattoo jangkar?

ORANG-ORANG KONYOL INI!

"Pesta menyambut kepulangan Jesper akan segera dimulai! Ayo! Kalian juga harus segera memakai kostum!"

Pesta. Kostum. Bodoh.

Tidak. Tidak.

Itu bukan ide yang bagus untuk melakukan tarian dan kegiatan rusuh yang lain selagi Jesper tertidur. Apalagi, mereka harus mengenakan kostum yang aneh dan luar biasa menggelikan. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.

"Ayo, Baekhyun!" ajak Luhan sambil menarik tangannya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Chanyeol saja sudah memakainya! Lihat? Dia sudah berubah menjadi Joker!" ucap Luhan lebih terdengar seperti sambaran petir.

Itu bukan omong kosong. Baekhyun melihat ke arah tangga dengan Chanyeol yang turun memakai kemeja hitam putih garis. Celana kain berwarna putih dengan garis horizontal hitam. Rambut ditata super rapi dan apa itu lipstik yang berantakan di seluruh bibirnya?

Ya Tuhan. Siapa itu Chanyeol?

" _Why so serious?"_ Joker tampan itu berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun.

Mencium pelipisnya sekali sampai rasanya, sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding karena suara berat suaminya itu. _Hell yeah!_ Ternyata mau sekonyol apa pun penampilan Chanyeol, pria itu tetap bisa menghipnotis Baekhyun dengan pesonanya.

"Ayo _Baekley Quinn_. Kau juga harus segera dimodifikasi!"

 _Finally,_ Luhan-lah yang menang.

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Kacau? Sebenarnya, pesta ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Kostumnya saja yang membuat semua ini jadi terlihat bodoh dan untung saja kedua orangtua Baekhyun tetap berpenampilan normal layaknya manusia.

Beberapa maid dengan topi pelaut datang menata _desert_ dan sirup di meja tengah. Sesekali melirik kepada Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kaos ' _Daddy's Lil Monster'_ kekecilan pilihan Luhan.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun menyesal.

"Aku bersyukur karena hanya menjadi Troll." Kyungsoo mendekat dengan dua gelas sirup dan wig aneh di kepala.

Dia benar-benar teman yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Mau-maunya dikelabui Luhan untuk memakai kostum mengerikan seperti itu.

"Menurutku Harley Quinn lumayan juga."

"Lumayan memalukan." ejek Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

Baekhyun menarik kaos kekecelinnya agar lebih turun. "Mm hm. Bagaimana kabarmu, _Kyungtroll_?"

"Sangat baik. Apalagi setelah melihatmu memakai baju kekecilan."

Baekhyun hampir saja memukul bibir menakjubkan Kyungsoo, namun untung saja Jongin datang bak penyelamat. Berdiri merangkul si mata kelereng namun tak lepas menatap tepat pada mata Baekhyun.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Baekhyun." ucap Jongin memutus kediaman.

Kyungsoo mempertahankan senyumannya, seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Bukan cemburu atau sejenisnya. Lebih mirip kepada, senyuman penyesalan.

"Sudah satu tahun, sepertinya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Jongin sesekali melirik kepada Kyungsoo. Seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kyungsoo juga sama, terlihat bingung dan gugup dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ada apa dengan pasangan ini?

"Jadi begini. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, tapi aku-" ucapan Jongin terputus. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangan dan akhirnya semua ini menjadi lebih jelas.

"Baekhyun, Jongin ingin meminta maaf karena sudah memata-mataimu saat masih di Picasso dulu."

 _Well,_ itu bukan masalah yang serius kalau boleh jujur. Baekhyun juga tidak masalah karena pada dasarnya Jongin hanya bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Dan ingat! Chanyeol adalah atasannya, mau jadi apa Jongin kalau tidak menuruti _si Boss_?

Pengangguran?

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Hanya saja, tolong jaga temanku ini, Jongin. Dia bisa berubah idiot kalau sedang lapar." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Ya, ya, ya biarkan _Baekeley Quinn_ mengoceh seperti parkit!" balas Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang parkit?"

"Kau! _Baekeley cit cit cuit Quinn!"_

Hampir saja ada insiden memukul dan menjambak antara Troll dan Harley Quinn kalau saja Luhan tidak datang. Menarik baju kekecilan Baekhyun untuk menjauhkan tangan rusuh itu dari wig di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Seingatku Harley Quinn itu tidak suka menarik rambut Troll. Ayo, jangan bertengkar. Mari berkumpul dengan Baby Jesper di sana!"

Di ruang tengah, sudah berkumpul seluruh anggota keluarga. Semakin lengkap karena Jesper terlihat menggeliat di gendongan lengan kencang Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa tengah. Pria itu menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya meminta Baekhyun duduk di sana.

Betapa pemandangan yang bukan main mendamaikan hati.

"Video akan dimulai setelah hitungan ke-tiga! Chanyeol, kau siap?" Sehun berjongkok di belakang kamera, melihat Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai tanda kesiapan. Kekasih Luhan itu menyetel _timer_ untuk lima detik lalu berlari bergabung dengan yang lain.

 _Camera!_

 _Rolling_

 _And_

 _Action!_

 **Recording...**

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST SUPERBOY EVER AND AFTER! Hey, Jesper boy. Hari ini adalah tepat usiamu yang ke lima tahun. Daddy, hanya ingin menceritakan kenapa keluarga kita mengenakan kostum ini khusus untukmu."

Chanyeol diam sebentar untuk melirik ke arah Kyungsoo-Jongin si Troll yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Pertama ada para Troll yang melambangkan kebahagiaan. Itu artinya, kami berharap akan selalu ada kebahagiaan yang menemanimu sampai dewasa nanti, nak."

Baekhyun terhenyak sebentar. Mulai berpikir bahwa semua kostum ini tidaklah kosong semata. Sepertinya, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki makna tersendiri.

"Lalu, ada Popeye dan Brutush juga. Artinya adalah, bahwa kehidupan itu seperti saat kau berada di dalam kapal di tengah lautan. Kadang ombak tenang, kadang juga sedang badai. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena kami akan selalu menemanimu dalam keadaan apa pun, _superboy_."

Lihat? Ternyata kostum bodoh ini memiliki makna. Lalu, apa artinya Chanyeol sebagai Joker dan Baekhyun sebagai Harley Quinn?

"Dan, inilah _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ sebagai Joker-Harley Quinn. Terlihat seram ya?"

Chanyeol tertawa sebentar sambil melirik wajah heran Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, bingung karena mendapat panggilan _Mommy._ Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun sedang sangat cerah hatinya. Sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk memulai perdebatan.

"Tapi, Joker dan Harley memiliki cinta yang tidak terbatas, _nak._ Begitupula dengan kami! Cinta kami pasti tidak akan terbatas untukmu. _Superboy_ , _we will love you, all over again for the rest of our life."_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium kening Jesper yang sedang tertidur, lalu gantian ke pipi kiri Baekhyun yang diam-diam terenyuh mendengar ucapan suaminya barusan.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan karena, kekacauan yang awalnya sangat mengganggu Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi sehangat ini.

Mari berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Luhan.

"Dan, kakek-nenekmu juga ada di sini, Jesper. Mereka, akan menjadi inspirasi kami untuk saling menyayangi sampai _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ tua nanti. Untukmu."

Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah kamera. Sedikit mengherankan bagi Baekhyun karena Ibunya jadi terlihat sangat berbeda sejak adanya Jesper, cucu pertamanya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Kami akan selalu mencintaimu sampai besok, lusa, minggu depan dan seratus tahun selanjutnya."

Semua orang melambai ke arah kamera, dan Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa dia perlu melakukannya juga. Mereka semua terus melambai sampai Sehun berlari untuk mematikan kamera.

 **Saving...**

"Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Jesper yang ke-lima besok." Aku Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun mengutarakan keheranannya.

Baekhyun terharu sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang konyol ini merencanakan hal baik untuk masa depan Jesper. Itu menyentuh relungnya sampai yang terdalam.

Mendorong bibir Baekhyun untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Chanyeol sebagai wujud terimakasih. Lalu, kecupan super lembut tiada henti di telapak tangan mungil Jesper yang masih terlelap.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian..."

.

 ** _Lima tahun kemudian..._**

.

"Eh! Tidak boleh menarik rambut Nana seperti itu!"

Jesper menarik seorang bocah perempuan menjauh dari Jaebum, si bocah gendut yang suka merebut makanan orang lain.

"Habisnya, Nana nakal! Dia bilang perutku besar sekali karena suka mengambil makanan orang lain." Ucap Jaebum membela dirinya.

Tapi, Nana tidak mau tinggal diam. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu maju untuk membela diri pula.

"Jesper! Tadi Jaebum merebut kue-ku dan memakannya sampai habis!"

"Nana bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Bohong!"

"Uuuhhh sudah jangan bertengkar! Sekarang Jaebum minta maaf duluan. Nanti gantian Nana yang minta maaf."

Jesper mengaitkan kedua tangan beda ukuran itu dengan paksa lalu menyuruh Jaebum untuk minta maaf. Bak wasit, bocah yang kini genap berusia lima itu menuntun kedua temannya untuk saling berbaikan.

Saling meminta maaf.

Aah, betapa lucunya...

 _Euphoria_ anak-anak yang sedang belajar untuk saling berteman. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat interaksi ketiga bocah itu dalam rasa bangga. Terlebih untuk Baekhyun.

Dia merasa bahwa Jesper cukup memiliki parasnya saja untuk diturunkan, tidak perlu sifatnya dulu yang sempat angkuh. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mengajarkan kepada Jesper arti sebuah toleransi.

Bagaimana caranya menghargai kekurangan dan kelebihan orang lain sejak usia dini. Bagaimana Jesper harus bisa menanamkan benih-benih yang baik kepada orang lain melalui hal-hal sederhana.

Misalnya saja seperti sekarang, saat dia berhasil mendamaikan dua temannya yang baru saja bertengkar.

"Dia benar-benar Chanyeol junior..." Ucap Chanyeol dengan diiringi decak kagum.

"Kau mengajarinya untuk bolos sekolah kemarin, _ish!"_ Baekhyun mencubit perut Chanyeol sampai suaminya itu mengaduh. Tak benar bisa marah, dia hanya langsung menarik wajah Baekhyun untuk diberi hukuman kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Hehehe. Maaf, mainan baru Jesper membuatku khilaf."

Pesta ulang tahun Jesper yang ke lima berlangsung meriah. Chanyeol juga sudah memutar video yang dia buat lima tahun yang lalu sesuai rencana. Membuat sensasi mengharukan itu kembali lagi, terasa seperti pupuk yang menyuburkan cinta mereka bertiga.

Terlihat, kakek dan nenek Jesper juga ada di sana, masih duduk di kursi taman berdua sambil bercanda dengan Nana. Si gadis kecil berkepang dua yang adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Kyungsoo-Jongin.

Pesta yang diadakan dengan tema _outdoor_ ini begitu ramai karena seluruh teman sekolah Jesper datang. Jaebum si gempal terlihat tidak pernah jauh dari meja makan tentu saja. Beruntung dia sudah tidak mengganggu kue anak-anak yang lain dan hanya fokus pada toples kue jahe.

Tapi hey, dimana Jesper?

" _Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _THERE HE IS!_ Si bocah yang berulang tahun terlihat berlari dari arah dalam rumah.

Baekhyun entah bagaimana tersenyum bangga.

"Dia memanggilku duluan..." bisiknya kepada Chanyeol menyombongkan diri.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Si sabar nan tampan yang selalu memiliki cara untuk melawan kesombongan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menunduk ke depan telinga Baekhyun dan menciumnya sekali. " _Yes, the sexiest Mommy..."_

Uuhh, bisikan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merinding sampai ke tulang-tulang. Apa-apaan Chanyeol ini!

" _Daddy!"_ tibalah Jesper sebagai pengganggu.

Melompat-lompat di depan Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya minta digendong. Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menyambutnya.

"Ada apa, _superboy?"_

"Bukankah Tom dan Jerry itu selalu bertengkar?" tanya Jesper dengan kerutan pada kedua alisnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Yeap. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jemari mungil Jesper menunjuk ke dalam rumah. Menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian masih dengan kerutan di alisnya.

"Tadi Jesper melihat Paman Tom dan Paman Jerry di dalam rumah sedang menempel di dinding!"

Ugh? Paman Tom dan Jerry? Menempel di dinding?

Ok. Firasat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Jesper baru saja melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang buruk.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk membawa Jesper kepada kakek dan neneknya. Sedang dirinya berjalan memasuki rumah. Mencari apa yang sedang Tom dan Jerry lakukan sampai Baekhyun berhenti di dapur rumahnya.

Menangkap basah Sehun yang memakai kostum Tom dan Luhan dengan kostum Jerry sedang berciuman. Dengan Luhan yang didesak menempel ke tembok dan tangan Sehun yang meremas bokong pacarnya.

Jadi, inilah yang tadi dilihat oleh Jesper sampai dia begitu kebingungan. Tindakan mesum tidak tahu tempat. Tindakan yang sudah mengotori penglihatan anaknya.

Baekhyun bukan main geram!

"KALIAN BERDUA! DILARANG MELAKUKAN TINDAKAN PORNO DI DALAM RUMAHKU!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Bacod's pake banget:**

HEU! Setelah kupikir-pikir, baik summary, isi cerita dan endingnya gak ada yg sinkron. Wkwkw. Am so sory, aku lemah kalo disuruh bikin ending.

Tapi, kok rasanya pengen bikin sequel ya? Sequel gak nih? Pengen nganuin Chanbaek pas ngebesarin Jesper. Asal-usul Nana. De el el. Minat kah?

Kalo gak minat, berarti sampe ketemu setelah Idul fitri ya gaes!

Last, Makasih~ Matur suksma~ Hatur nuhun~

.

.

 _Sweetest regards_

 **Presiousca**


End file.
